The World Is Black
by Arabunny
Summary: Just because she smiles, doesn't mean her life is sunshine and rainbows. Isaac always noticed her, and when their paths cross, they realize things they never would've seen on their own. Set a little before Isaac joins Derek's pack. Isaac/OC Rated M for language and later maybe sex. D
1. Ordinary

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. And I hope you enjoy this one..

**I don't own Teen Wolf. I do own my OC's.

Chapter 1:

Ordinary.

She was ordinary. That was all that there was to her life. Ordinary.

Her mother walked into her room and pulled the covers back. "Adveana! You're going to be late!" The girl groaned and rolled over, burying her face further into her pillow. "Mooooom.. Noooooooo." She blindly reached for her blanket, just to have her mother take her hand and tug her onto the floor. "Offt."

She looked up at her mother with sad eyes and leaned her head back onto her mattress. "Get ready or be grounded. Your choice." With that, she left her daughter there to mope on the floor. Waiting only a few more minutes, she grudgingly got up and got ready for school. Being grounded wasn't the way she wanted to start off her school year.

School, was also ordinary. It was over crowded, loud and boring. You were cramped in tiny classrooms with people you grew up with, but who were also total strangers. There were some new faces, but it was the same old story.

This girl was like most students that attended Beacon Hills High. She had top marks, participated in school functions, and talked to the people that she was forced to surround herself with. Ordinary. Just ordinary.

Isaac sighed as he stared into his locker during class changes. He already had his books, but he just needed a moment to breathe, even If it caused him a little pain. Looking down, he could feel the bruises on his ribs become sore with each breath he took. His father had come home drunk the night before, and Isaac couldn't avoid his senseless thrashing.

"Adveana, do you have the notes for History?" Isaac looked over and looked at a group of girls a few lockers down. "Yeah, I already made you a copy. I know how you are about notes Jess." The tiniest girl in the group handed another girl a few sheets of paper with a smile. His eyes darted back to his locker when the girl looked to where he stood.

"Thanks a mil Adveana. I owe you big time." They dispersed and Isaac glanced back towards where this ordinary girl stood. She was closing her locker and walking in his direction. He closed his own and went to turn around, hoping she would ignore him like everyone else did. And she did. She breezed past him without a second glance, and made her way down the hall.

Isaac let out a breath of air and felt that familiar pain in his ribs all over again. He just needed to get through the day. He walked into his next class and took an empty seat in the back. As much as he hated school, it was his only escape from his father, and sadly, he needed that. Just as he settled down in his seat, he noticed the girl from the hall walking in. His eyes locked with hers and she gave him a soft smile, pointing to the empty seat next to him. "Is this seat taken?" Isaac hestitantly shook his head and she moved her books higher in her arms. "Can I sit here?" She said it half laughing and he calmed down a little as he nodded.

She sat down and sighed, spreading her books in front of her. Isaac slowly went over the way her long tendrils of black hair, cascaded down her back, stopping a few inches above her tail bone. It was streaked with turquoise, which happened to be his favorite color. Her lips were set in a soft pout as she flipped through some pages of her notebook. She turned to him, holding a pen to her lips. "Do you know the easiest way to get to Mr. Harris' class from here?"

Isaac shook his head and spoke quietly. "Who would want a faster way to his class?" She giggled and nodded her head in agreement. "True. He's a hard ass." Isaac's eyes darted between her button nose, and the tiny mole that sat perfectly on her cheek. He took in how her skin was like the color of coffee with a little bit of cream mixed in, how her smile revealed a few dimples, and how her teeth weren't unrealistically straight. They were white, but a little crooked, which oddly enough, meant she wasn't perfect.

She moved her bangs from her face and tilted her head to the side. "I'm Adveana." She held out her hand and he took it. "Isaac Lahey right?" Isaac nodded and let her hand go after a few shakes. "How'd you know?" Adveana smiled and looked down into her book. "I go to all the Lacrosse games." Before he could speak, class began. So he was stuck there, unable to breathe, with a girl that he barely knew, sitting beside him, making it harder for him to concentrate.

"I know school just started, but where you're sitting now will be you seats for the rest of the semester." Isaac glanced over and saw that Adveana was smiling. "And the person at your table will also be your permanent partner for all projects and activities done in this class. If you wish to move, do so now." He waited for Adveana to get up and walk away, but she never did. Instead, she turned to him and narrowed her eyes. "Do you like Alt-J?"

It was an unexpected question, that made him smile. "I like that band. Breezeblocks has been stuck in my head for days." Adveana smiled widely and gave him a single nod. "Good. We're going to get along just fine." She nudged him a little, unaware that he was covered in bruises. He winced, but she never noticed. He smiled despite the fact, and looked down at his own note book. Maybe he would enjoy something this year.

*Isaac's POV*

During class, I tried not to look her way, but I just couldn't help it. My eyes wandered over her chest, and the way her legs seemed long, despite her being short. Every time she would sigh and scribble notes down, it brought me out of my thoughts, and makes me go blank. That wasn't something I was used to. Fuck, being this close to a girl wasn't on the list either.

"For your first project, I want you to get to know your partner. Doesn't matter if you've known them your entire life, or just a few short minutes, you're doing this project. No way out of it." Adveana giggled slightly under her breath and turned to me once we were handed our papers. I looked over the questions before me and raised a brow. "What is your name? What did you do over the summer? What kind of questions are these?"

Adveana gave me a shrug and tapped a pen to her lips. "The generic kind?" She went to say more, but the teacher spoke instead. "These are just some examples in case you can't think of your own. I expect originality though. This is a Literature class. It's not just about reading. It's about life." He walked to the front of the class and scribbled down some dates. "It's due tomorrow. You'll each present it to the entire class."

There was an instant burst of chatter and I felt myself grow a little nervous. There was no way we could get this done on time. Adveana, must've thought the same thing because she looked at me a little worriedly. "Are you going to busy with Lacrosse later? Or should I give you my number or something?" Isaac hesitated a little and she turned, scribbling her number down. "Here, we'll just text later, and meet up. I'm not supposed to be home until 8. My parents are strict about me being home alone, so I usually hang out with friends til then." She didn't seem bothered with the fact that she just gave me her number.

We spent the remainder of class, trying to think of questions. Every so often, I could feel her small hand nudge my arm to get my attention. The questions she suggested didn't seem at all that bad and all I could do was nod my head at her. The bell rang and I watched as she gathered her things. "See ya later!" She waved and rushed out of the class.

I walked out after her, but she disappeared in the crowd of people. Sighing, I turned and walked towards the library. I needed to study. I needed high grades or my father would have another excuse to beat me. This year, better turn out greater than the last.

After school, and lacrosse practice, I walked over to where I had my bike chained and undid its bonds. "Hey Isaac, why the rush? There's going to be a party at Jackson's later. You should come over man." I looked over at Danny and gave him a smirk. "I gotta work. Plus tons of homework." Danny sighed and nodded in understanding as he walked away. I jumped on my bike and began making my way home.

A few blocks away from my street, I spotted a familiar mass of black and turquoise hair. I slowed down and watched as she turned to me with a slight smile. "Isaac." I stopped and she adjusted her books. "What are you doing out here?" Adveana sighed and looked around. "Trying to find ways to pass the time. My parents aren't home so I can't get in until then." I raised a brow and spoke slowly. "Why don't you have a key?"

She bit her lip and looked down. "Don't laugh, but, my parents think I'm a little ditzy. They'd rather have me surrounded by my friends, than home alone." I nodded but couldn't help but smile. I've noticed her before, and she was a bit ditzy. "So walking around alone seemed like a better idea?" I watched her nod and I looked at my phone. "If you don't mind graveyards, you can come with me. I have to work, but I'm sure it's better than being alone."

I expected her to shy away at the thought, but she moved her bag and threw her remaining books in there. "Anything is better than this. Can I?" I nodded and she jumped on the back of my bike. Her arms went around me, squeezing my bruised ribs as I took off. She let out a little squeak and I couldn't help but smile.

When we got to the graveyard, she sat under a tree as I began to get to work. Adveana didn't seem bothered being surrounded by death. I stopped the backhoe and jumped out to sit beside her. "It's quiet here." She stared off in space and then looked down at her fingers. "I love the quiet." There was a faint smile on her face and I silently agreed.

We started working on our homework and I found out a lot about her. She, of course, only knew what I told her. I couldn't exactly say that I was in an abusive household, and had nowhere else to go. But I think she kind of knew. When I dropped her off at her house, I could faintly hear arguing. Adveana sighed and turned to me with a smile. "They must be arguing about stocks again. Thanks for, keeping me occupied until 8." She waved and walked up to her door, while I hurried home to my own house.

_Do you know where the wild things go? They go along to take your honey…_

I could hear the music flooding my ears, and I laid in bed, nursing my wounds. My dad was finally passed out drunk in the living room, which gave me a little peace. I could see the fresh gash on my side as I tried to wipe the blood away. But that wasn't what I was focused on. All I really could think about, was the way Adveana seemed so, content at the graveyard. The way she smiled at the fact that it was peaceful.

The thought of her, made me look forward to the next day. She was the first girl, to willingly talk to me without being disgusted. She wasn't into my older brother, like the others before her. Adveana was genuinely a nice girl. An ordinary, nice girl.

School the next day, flew by quickly. Adveana and I presented our 'Introductions' to the class and sat back as the others did so. She turned to me and narrowed her eyes. "Isaac, what happened to her lip?" Her hand reached out and touched the cut on my lip as if she had done so many times before. No one has ever noticed the minor things before. So I was unable to answer her.

**Adveana's POV**

I felt his lip under my fingertips and watched as he winced a little. "Uh, nothing. Just hurt myself at work." He was lying. I could see it in the way his blue eyes darted back and forth. I dropped my hand and bit my own lip. It was a bad habit of mine that usually left my lip in pieces. "What did you do?" I widened my eyes in expectation and he turned away from me. "Was digging with a shovel and over extended inward, so the handle hit me in the mouth." It seemed so rehearsed to me.

"I don't believe you." I turned away from him also and crossed my arms. One thing about living with my parents, you can tell who's lying, and who's not. It's little ticks that give them away. The rest of the period was boring and I couldn't help but stare out of the window. I dreaded having this class end. I hated having to find something to keep me busy until my parents got home.

At lunch, I sat with my usual friends and watched them silently. As soon as I was going to make an excuse to sit in the library, I spotted Isaac. He was eating alone. "Hey, I'll see you girls later ok?" They shot a million questions at me, but I ignored them as I gathered my things and walked towards him.

As I sat down, he looked at me, shocked. "Wh.. what are you doing?" I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Keeping you company. Oh!" I spotted Stiles and waved him over. "Adveana, what are you doing sitting with Lahey?" He shot me a weirded look and sat next to me, followed by Scott. "We're Literature partners." He nodded in understanding and shoved food in his mouth.

Isaac looked a little uncomfortable and I felt a little bad. "How's Lacrosse coming along?" He looked down at his food and shrugged. "It just started. So far no injuries." I nodded and grabbed his apple. Biting into it, I watched as his face went wide in even more surprise. "What if I was going to eat that?" I smiled and handed him the apple. "Ok, then eat it if you are."

I tilted my head to the side and waited for him to grab it. I wasn't disappointed when he did. I was more amazed that he bit the apple I had just stolen from him. Scott laughed and patted my back a little. "Didn't see that coming did you Ana?" I shook my head with a smile and we all began chattering about lacrosse.

After school, I began to make my way towards the public library. At least there was some peace and quiet there while I was waiting for my parents to get home. Just as I started walking, I felt as someone came up behind me. I turned to see Isaac walking his bike, trying to catch up with me. "Are you stalking me now Lahey?" I shot him my best horrified face and watched as a blush spread across his cheeks.

"What? No, I'm not.. I was just wondering.. I mean, I have to head this way to work.." He stopped when he saw the grin spread out on my face, and returned one. "I have to work. If you're not busy, you can hang out at the yard with me. I noticed you like the quiet last time." It was my turn to blush as I nodded. No one ever noticed how much I hated the noise. I nodded and he got on his bike, waiting for me to jump on. I gave him a shy smile as I sat on his handle bars. "You think you can handle a girl being in front of you Lahey?" He nodded and took off quickly down the street, causing me to laugh out loud.

Once there, and settled in, I couldn't help but notice how diligently he worked. How he needed to have everything perfect. I took out my sketch pad and began to capture the moment. Something I hadn't done all summer. Once I had a rough sketch of Isaac's face, I closed my pad and leaned back against the tree.

Isaac Lahey. Lacrosse player, grave digger, and silent shy type. It wasn't a combo that fit well together. I sighed and bit my lip. What was I doing here? I had plenty of other friends to keep me company until my parents came home. I looked up and saw that Isaac was staring at me. He looked away nervously and I couldn't help but smile. It was because there was something to Isaac that I have never seen in anyone else.

He was kind. He wasn't like Jackson, flashing his position on the team. He wasn't like Stiles, goofy and a bit daft at times. Isaac definitely wasn't like Scott. Scott was a good guy, but he was a bit slow also. Isaac remembered that I was alone for 5 hours of the day and wanted peace. I watched as he walked over and sat next to me. Without thinking, I reached up and wiped the sweat from his forehead, watching as most of it soaked is brown curls. "THa..thank you."

I waved my hand and looked away. "No problem." There was a moment of silence before I offered him some of my water. "You know Lahey, you can't keep bringing me here. What if your dad finds out?" Fear flashed in his eyes as he sipped some water. I didn't know why he was so scared. "Yeah.. I guess we should hang somewhere else? I mean, if you want to hang out…?" His eyes darted between me and the grass we sat on.

"Why are you so nervous?" His face flushed, and I got to my feet. It was time for me to get home. "Not many girls.. I mean.. It's hard to really.." He stopped talking as I extended my hand towards him. "Well, that's about to change Lahey. Get used to this face." I pulled him up and he looked surprised. "Why?" I smiled and shrugged. "Why not?"

There was an enormous amount of silence between us. He helped me gather my things and I sat behind him as he brought me home. When we were in front of my driveway, he looked down at the tire. "You never answered my question." I smiled and lightly nudged him away. "Life doesn't always give you answers. Why should I?" He accepted my answer and I took a few steps back. "Bye Isaac. I'll see you around."

I waved and watched him ride off. I made my way indoors and found my parents at the table. They were arguing again, I could feel the tension in the air. They looked at me and faked a smile. "Honey, you're home a bit late." My father was gritting his teeth and I looked down. "I was hanging out with Isaac. He works at the grave yard and I.. I .. Found it so peaceful there…" I looked up and sighed. "They found another body… another grave.. It's terrible that the world can be-"

My father stood up and I shut my mouth. "That's life Adveana. People are killed. Get dinner, and study." I did as I was told and ate quickly before running up the stairs. I threw my books down as soon as my door was shut and sat at my desk. I could hear the arguing start up again down stairs and sighed.. Sometimes, I wish I could be ordinary..

***I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! FOLLOW me on Tumbler.. Just search for HaiAdaBunny! Love you guys!


	2. Black Eyes

Hey guys, thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you like the story. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer: I Do not own MTV's TEEN WOLF.. I do however, own Adveana. :D Enjoy and review!

Chapter 2:

Black Eyes.

Adveana had been hanging out with Isaac for a while now. He had gotten used to seeing her hang around his bike, waiting to catch a lift to the graveyard. For some reason, that brought a smile to his lips, when he didn't feel like smiling at all. There was something about this girl that made him forget his dad was a total asshole.

As he was unhooking the chains from his bike, he felt as a small hand touched his shoulder. "Isaac…" He looked up to see Adveana standing there with a sad smile on her face, so he got to his feet. "What's wrong?" She shook her head and let her hand drop. "My dad's here to get me today. He's, not .." She trailed off and looked back. Glancing that way, he saw and older gentleman in a car, motioning for her to hurry.

"I guess our study session is going to have to wait." He could see it in her eyes, she was scared. When she backed away, she did it slowly. "Text me, ok?" Isaac nodded and watched as Adveana began to turn around. "If anything happens, text me, and I'll ride over." He didn't want to tell her he was worried. There really wasn't anything he could do. He could barely defend himself against his father.

Adveana gave him a genuine smile and nodded. "Thanks Isaac." Then she turned and walked over to her father. He witnessed as he screamed at her, while they were driving away. Maybe this girl wasn't as ordinary as he thought. Maybe her life was like his? Full of trouble, and pain. That could be why she loved the quiet. Why she looked forward to riding with him to the graveyard.

HE shook his head from those thoughts. There was no way she looked forward to that. Adveana was the girl that could do anything and hang with anyone. Isaac was a nobody. Even if he was on the lacrosse team, he had no social status. None compared to hers anyway.

Jumping on his bike, he road home. He didn't really have much to do, and his father wanted him there anyway. He'd have to take the late shift and rush to school in the morning. So he might as well get some sleep now. Just as soon as he got there, and walked through the door, he found his father in the kitchen.

"Isaac." Dropping his bag, he was prepared for the worst. "Sir?" His dad motioned for him to sit down and Isaac did that without saying much. "What's this I hear about you bringing a girl to the graveyard?" Isaac gulped down and stared at the imperfections in the wood. "She's a girl in my class. Uh.. she.. she just needs a place to go for a few hours. She helps get the work done."

Glancing up at his dad, he saw that he was slightly angry. And that was never a good thing. "If something happens to this girl, we could be sued. NO more visits. You get that?!" He slammed his hand on the table, causing Isaac to jump. "Yes sir." There was a rush of air as a glass flew past his head, hitting the wall behind him. "Don't forget to clean up this shit before work." He got up and walked out, leaving Isaac alone in the house.

When he was done cleaning up the broken pieces of glass and the rest of the house, he heard a knock on the door. Without thinking, he walked to the front, and saw nothing but black hair in the peep hole. When he opened it, he found Adveana standing there. "What… how…?" He looked behind her and found Stiles' jeep stalling. "Can I come in?" He nodded and she waved at Stiles, and they both watched as he drove away.

"Are you ok?" She nodded and he closed the door behind her, making sure it was locked. "My mom and dad are arguing like mad right now so I ran out.." Adveana sighed and turned, leaning into his chest. He wasn't used to that. "Stiles found me and I asked him to take me here, instead of the party he was going to."

Adveana didn't want to tell Isaac that she was scared and wanted to talk to him about it. There was something about Isaac that calmed her. She felt as his hands hesitantly rubbed her back. "Do they… do they argue a lot?" She nodded and instantly relaxed. "Yeah. It's mostly business arguments. Or at least that's what it sounds like."

When she pulled away, she noticed that he looked a little tired and scared. "You don't look so well.. I should probably walk home. You must be busy.." She looked at her hands. "I should've texted you first." Isaac smiled and shook his head. "No, you're fine. I just.. I was .. cleaning.. Nothing really." Adveana looked at him and spoke quietly. "Can I stay here for a little while?"

Isaac nodded and motioned for her to follow him. They walked up the stairs and Isaac opened the door to his room. Adveana leaned into the doorway, peering in apprehensively. "Wow, it's super clean in here." She raised her brow at him. "Are you sure you're a boy?" Without hesitation, she reached for his shirt and lifted it up a little. Isaac stopped her, afraid she would see the bruises.

Adveana looked up at him and he just gave her a weird smile. "Can't lift up my shirt. Show's aren't free babe." She laughed and fell back onto his bed. "Touche salesman." He sat next to her after shutting his door and watched as she laid down, looking at the ceiling. "I like the peaceful moments between us Isaac."

He noticed that she was smiling and nodded. "I do too." There was a moment where he wanted to reach over and brush the hair from her eyes. But he held back. Adveana bit her lip and patted the bed beside her. "It's ok to lay next to me. I'm not going to bite you, geeze." She let out a quiet laugh as his face turned red and did as he was told.

"Um, my dad.. My dad found out that you help me out at the graveyard." Isaac turned to his face to hers and noticed how close she was. "Oh, well now what?" Adveana had concern written all over her face. "He doesn't want you to get hurt, so we can't have you over there anymore." She nodded and sighed. "Oh, well.. I guess.. I guess I can hang at the library or something." Isaac saw that she was saddened at the news and shook his head. "Don't worry about it. We can hang somewhere else.. " Adveana smiled softly and looked at the ceiling again. "We?"

Isaac realized what he just said and felt his face grow warmer. "Uh, yeah.. I mean.. I can't.. You can't hang alone.. That's pretty pathetic." Adveana's jaw dropped as she hit his arm lightly. "Oh thanks for calling me pathetic, ya jerk." She giggled and he chuckled along with her.

She scooted closer to him and sighed, sending his heart into a frenzy. He could smell the coconut scent of her hair. He could feel her warmth radiate from her body. He turned his head slightly and saw that she was smiling a little from the corner of his eye.

"Why don't you have a girlfriend? You're so sweet." Adveana asked it out of innocent curiosity. She had wondered that for a while now. As she got to know him, she noticed these small ticks about him that made him a pretty good guy. "Uh, I don't know. I don't talk to many girls. I'm too busy.. You know.. work and.. all that lacrosse practice…"

She nodded in understanding and moved her whole body to face him. "But that seems like an excuse to me. You can make time.. You make it for me.." He sighed and shrugged. "Probably because you're worth the time." He smiled and this time she blushed.

Isaac didn't know how long he laid with her on his bed, just talking. It must've been hours because he heard as his father's car pulled up in the drive way. Both he and Adveana sat up. Isaac's heart started racing and Adveana looked around the room. Whispering as softly as she could into his ear, she took his hand. "Where do I hide? Can I climb out of your window?"

He nodded and they quietly rushed to the window. Isaac peered out to make sure his father didn't see her. When he wasn't in sight, he pushed the window open. Adveana took off her shoes and threw her arms around Isaac, placing a small kiss on his cheek. "Thank you." She slipped out of his window and quietly walked down the roof.

Isaac touched his cheek with a smile. When he heard his father calling for him, he saw as Adveana jumped from the edge of the roof. Some distance away, she turned and waved to him, getting a wave back. He turned and watched as his father came into the room. "What are you looking at out there?" He pushed Isaac to the side forcefully and peered out.

"Oh, that's Daniel's girl. High class broad. You couldn't get her if you tried." He scratched his chin. "Must be leaving the Whitmore place. That Jackson is a slick boy." His father chuckled to himself before looking at Isaac disappointedly. "Why can't you be more like him huh?" When Isaac didn't respond, he threw a punch at his own son. It wasn't the last one for the night either…

*Adveana's POV*

The next day was miserable for me. My parent's mysteriously found out that I left the house and I had never been yelled at so much before. I sighed and blew some hair away from my face. "Hey short cake."I turned to see Stiles standing there with a smile on his face. "Pig Sty." He sat next to me and threw an arm around my shoulder. "Why so blue?" I sighed and shot him a smile. "No reason. Just bored. I have to find something to do after school."

Stiles Stilinski. What can I say about this kid? He's funny, sweet, cute, smart, to an extent. And totally in love with one Lydia Martin. He was loyal to a fault, and one of my good friends. It's a shame that Lydia couldn't see him the way I did. She'd be surprised. "You shouldn't be bored. You have all those book smarts and whatever." He rolled his eyes and I nudged him.

"Well, the good afterschool activities don't really start till later on in the semester." I made a frowny face and he laughed. "Where's your boyfriend?" I raised a brow and narrowed one eye. "What boyfriend?" Stiles gave me his famous smirk and laughed. "Isaac. How did last night go by the way..? Did you… you know.. Bow chicka wow wow..?"

The blood rushed to my cheeks as I grabbed my books. "He's… he's not.. Isaac isn't my _boyfriend._ What.. I mean… Oh my .. grief.. I.. ugh." Why was I stuttering this badly? Stiles was now holding is sides while he laughed at me. "Calm down. I know.. I know.. I just wanted to see your reaction." I narrowed my eyes at him. "I don't believe you. If you need me, I'll be in the library." I stormed off and found my safe haven.

I sat down at an empty table and tired to slow my heart down. Why did I react that way? I mean, Isaac is just a friend. I couldn't see us being more. Ok, so he had those gorgeous blue eyes, that looked like the sky when the sun hit them just right.. And his smile, did give me goosebumps.. And his hair! I just wanted to.. "What am I thinking?" I threw my hands over my mouth when several people looked at me and my sudden outburst.

I couldn't fall for a guy like Isaac. Not in a million years. Just as I was about to get up and find another place to go over my obvious stupidity, I felt as my heart dropped. I remembered that Isaac didn't have time for a relationships. So even if I did, somehow find that I like liked him, we'd have no time to really be a couple.

I walked out and out to the courtyard. I needed to feel the sun. The air. Anything to clear my clouded thoughts. I sat under a tree and cracked open a book. One thing about being early for school, is the boredom you have to endure throughout the entire day. Just as I got past a few sentences, I heard a thud to my right and smiled.

Looking over, I noticed the familiar hooded face. My smile dropped as soon as my eyes fell on Isaac's face. "What the fuck Isaac? Who hit you?" He shook his head and moved his head to the side. "No one." His eye was black, and bruised. I immediately dropped my book and cupped his face in my right hand, using my left to trace over the bruise lightly. "Stop lying to me."

I never noticed how angry I got when Isaac lied to me. It felt like he didn't trust me. "I got jumped last night. I went for a walk after my dad came home." His eyes were shifty, but, I couldn't call him out on another lie, so I let it slide. Whatever he was hiding, he wanted to keep hidden. I dropped my hand and sighed. "Isaac.."

*Isaac's POV*

I liked feeling her hands on my face. I liked knowing she cared enough to press the issue. I looked down and felt as she leaned her head on my shoulder. "It's ok to tell me the truth. I'm not going to judge you. I'm your friend, remember?" I nodded and she reached over, pulling my hood away. "If you want to sell it as a fight wound, better show that shiner proudly."

I chuckled and she sat back up, speaking loudly. "What? Really? Did it hurt? I can't believe you took on those guys and _won." _I raised my brow and soon, some girls walked up to us. "What happened? Oh MY GOD! Your eye!" I blushed as Adveana got to her feet. "He got jumped by 3 guys and that's all they were able to do to him. Awesome right?"

The girls nodded and I saw as she backed away a little, letting the girls swarm me. I was trying to answer their questions, but my eyes stayed focused to Adveana. She looked, sad, and a little jealous. She had her books close to her chest as she gave me a small wave and walked away. I guess she was trying to find someone else to hang out with me. To replace her. I sighed and smiled blankly at these girls. None of them seemed interesting enough compared to Adveana.

I waited until Literature to see her again. She sat next to me with a sullen smile, and opened her books. "You,…you ditched me. Do you not want to be friends anymore?" The thought of hanging out with someone who wasn't her, was enough to send me into a mild depression. This girl was amazing. She was funny, and didn't mind that I was stupid at times.

"What? No! I was trying to get you to talk to people." She bit her lip and I knew. Adveana was worried about something. "I talk to the people I want to talk to." I watched her nod and look at me with a smile. "Is that why you talk to me and me alone?" I returned the nod and smiled at her. Her face flushed and I was a little confused. Did I just do that to her?

"You're pretty interesting Ms. Turner." I widened my grin and she flushed a darker shade of red before looking away. I guess I was the cause of her blush. Or maybe it was wishful thinking. "I'm not.." Her voice was soft, and I could barely hear it.

At lunch, I watched from a distance as some tanned guy talked to Adveana. He was holding her hand, saying something, that caused her face to turn red and make her stutter as she spoke. I balled up my fists and turned away. I have never seen her get girly around a guy before. I didn't like it. It shouldn't be some older guy that didn't even go to this school anymore. What was that guy's name anyway?

Dale? No.. Donnie? That didn't sound right. "Derek Hale." I shook myself from my thoughts and found the devil himself standing in front of me with a smile. "Yeah? And?" He pointed to Adveana and smiled at her. "That girl, or any girl, could be yours." I raised a brow and watched as he sighed, explaining further. "I can help you be a ladies man. Get girls. Maybe fight better. That's one fucked up looking eye." I looked away from him and glanced at Adveana. She was staring at us, and I could see she was antsy. "What do I have to do?"

Derek smiled and grabbed my notebook, scribbling something down before handing it to me. "Meet me here in a few days. Make sure it's something you want, because I can't take this back." I nodded and he walked away. Adveana ran up to me, and all I could see were here black doe eyes staring at me. "That was so weird." Her hand found my forearm as she peered around to see Derek drive off in some flashy sports car.

"What did you guys talk about?" She blushed and let me go. "Nothing really. He was looking for Scott and I told him that you might know. He thanked me and told me I was.. I was.." She shook her head and looked back up at me. "Oh, well… Got older creepers after you now?" Adveana laughed and shook her head. "No. What did you tell him?" I shrugged and smiled at her. "Nothing. He just gave me something to give to Scott."

She looked down and then back up at me. God, I could get lost in those eyes. "Huh, must not have been that important." She sighed and sat next to me, sharing some of her food. "Adveana?" I watched as she turned to me, half of her sandwich falling from her mouth. "Yeah?" I sighed and looked down at the chip that was in my hand. "If I changed, would you still hang around me?" I felt as she looped her arm around mine. "Yeah. I know you'd change for the better Zicks."

I smiled at the sound of her voice and turned to face her. Our eyes locked and I couldn't bear to turn away. Those black eyes. They made my head spin around. They made my heart race. It made me want to lean in and..

**That's it for this chapter! I hope you liked it, and please review! If you have any questions, feel free to ask me on my Tumblr! Just search for Hai Ada Bunny! Thanks again!


	3. A Hard Choice

Thanks for the reviews and followers! I love hearing from you guys. It really makes my day/night. Or morning.. Because I always check my emails when I get up… Anyway.. I hope you like this chapter. And please review!

*Disclaimer: I don't own MTV's Teen Wolf. I do own Adveana. Enjoy!

Chapter 3:

A hard Choice.

Adveana didn't care if it was midnight, she was determined to get out of there. She climbed out of her window and down the roof. When she got to the edge, she threw down her shoes, and dangled herself down, getting her feet as close to the ground as she could. Letting go, she landed with a thud and stayed down, just in case her parents heard her landing.

When she didn't hear anything, she threw on her shoes and ran. When she couldn't see her house anymore, she pulled out her cell phone and started to text Stiles. Halfway through her message, she stopped and pocketed her cell phone. Adveana didn't feel like explaining why she left her house, and why she wanted him to pick her up.

Instead, she zipped up her thin jacket even more and began making her way to the graveyard. The night was already peaceful, but there was something about being there, that calmed her. Thump, thump, thump thump.. Her footsteps were the only thing breaking the silence as she walked along the sidewalk.

Before she knew it, she was standing in front of the entrance to the graveyard. Adveana saw the lights and squeezed through the gates, knowing it was Isaac working the dead shift. Her heart skipped a beat at the thought of seeing him, but she learned to ignore it.

Isaac saw her as she slipped through the gate and smiled to himself. It had been a while since he was able to see her. He had to skip a few days of school because of the beating his father gave him. Shutting off the machine, he jumped down and met Adveana half of the way.

Without warning, she just, wrapped her arms around him, sighing softly. "Where have you been Isaac? I'm so mad at you!" She squeezed him tighter and he winced as he hugged her softly. "I've been sick." He frowned, knowing that she couldn't see it. Lying to her never felt right, and it was like she knew he was lying sometimes.

"Stop being sick. Just, come to school." Adveana peered up at him, her arms still around his bruised ribs. "What's wrong? You… You.. Your eyes.." She pulled away and gave him a stern look. "They looked pained." Tilting her head to the side he couldn't help but falter under her gaze.

"I'm .. I'm fine.." Her eyes never left his and he started to fidget. Sighing, Adveana took his hand and led him to the tree, sitting him down. Instead of letting him go, she placed his arm around her shoulders as she leaned into him against the tree. "Why are you … why are you out here..?"

Isaac could feel his heart beating a million miles a minute as she turned to face him. She wasn't bothered with the fact that their faces were only a few inches apart. "My parents were arguing, and I didn't want to listen to it. So I snuck out." Adveana turned her attention back to the dark sky, speaking softer. "I kinda hoped you were here…"

Isaac smiled to himself and felt as she moved her head to a more comfortable spot on his shoulder. Hesitantly, he laid his head on top of hers and took a deep breath. She smelled of orchids, and coconuts. It calmed him, which also frightened him at the same time. "I'll .. I'll always be here…"

Adveana nodded, unaware that her head rested on one of his many bruises. She looked down at her fingers and ended up closing her eyes. Moving so that her cheek rested against between his shoulder and chest, she let out a soft sigh. _Mmm… What is that? Axe?_ He always smelled nice to her. "What do you wear?"

Isaac watched as she moved her head into his chest more, sniffing him. "W..w.. What are you talking about..?" Her black eyes looked up at him, brows raised. "What are you wearing? You always smell really good." She sniffed at his chest again, causing him to blush in the darkness. "Oh.. It's.. Uh.. It's One Million." Adveana took another sniff and rested her head on the middle of his chest. "I like it. It.. it.." She was at a loss for words.

He felt as the fabric of his shirt became damp and tilted her chin up to look at him. "Hey.. Don't cry.." Shaking her head she used the back of her hand to wipe away her tears. "I'm sorry. I just, I'm scared to go back home. I don't want to hear that they're going to get divorced.." Adveana pushed his hand away and fell into him. Her arms snaked around him as she started to softly sob.

Isaac rubbed her back gently and dropped his head so that his face was buried in her curls. Barely speaking he closed his eyes, not wanting her to let him go. "They're not…" She squeezed him tighter and Isaac felt as her chest expanded, as if she were taking a deep breath. "Your smell, makes me happy.. It's something my parents haven't been able to be lately…"

All he could do was smile. Despite the fact that this girl was crying in his arms, he was happy. She let out a shiver and without skipping a beat, he threw off his jacket and placed it over her shoulders. "Thanks. I should've known this jacket was going to be useless tonight." Adveana held it closer to her body and blushed a little. "You're not getting this back, just to let you know."

He chuckled and it made her giggle. It was the little things that Isaac did, like chuckle, that made her smile. "I'm going to stay here, just a little bit longer.." Isaac nodded and held her tighter. "As.. long as you want.. I don't really mind." She let out a sigh of contentment and let her eyes droop. "Don't let me go."

Surprised, Isaac couldn't answer. _Don't let me go._ This girl was so openly blunt with what she wanted, that he almost always had a look of shock on his face. His lips twitched, just a little, placing a small kiss on the top of her head that he hoped she wouldn't notice. But she did. Her cheeks burned as she tried to contain her smile.

Nuzzling herself further into his warmth, she let out a small yawn. "I probably should let you get back to work.." Isaac looked over to the empty grave he attempted to make and sighed. "Yeah. But it can wait. You need me.." Adveana pulled away from him, her eyes cast downward. "Be at school tomorrow and I'll be happy again."

Her eyes met his and he nodded. "I will be. Here, I'll take you home." Silently, he helped her up, and walked over to his bike. Adveana didn't want to leave. Instead, she wanted to stay where he was. But she didn't want to risk him getting into trouble with his father for having her there so late.

The ride to her house was silent. Adveana went to pull of his jacket, but he smiled and pulled it higher on her shoulders.. "You.. you can keep it … If you want. I mean.. I'll be fine without it.." He looked away, embarrassed for stuttering in front of her so badly. Her arms went around him, almost knocking him off his bike. "Be careful out there Isaac." Her lips pressed against his neck softly as she pulled away.

His face as on fire as she waved, before slipping off her shoes and running towards her house. He smiled as he took off back to the graveyard. That was the second time she had kissed him. Granted, it wasn't like they were dating, but it was still more than any other girl has done to him.

Once back at the graveyard, Isaac found Derek leaning against the tree. "So, have you decided..?" Isaac looked at him, placing his bike on the ground. "I need more time.." He was nervous. This guy made him that way. Secretly, he thanked whatever God was looking out for him that Adveana was home, safe, and away from this guy.

"Think about the total outcome. You'll be popular. Have everything you ever wanted.. More girls will swarm after you." Derek smirked, knowing he hit a good nerve with that kid. Isaac thought about Adveana, and actually being her, _boyfriend._ Getting more than just a kiss on the cheek, and random hugs.

"I'll give you a few more days. Trust me though. It's worth it." Looking at the guy that stood before him, Isaac watched as he barely made an effort to move the backhoe, before walking back into the woods. Everything Derek just said, was what he wanted. But more importantly, he wanted to be able to defend himself against his father. To finally stop the senseless beatings. To finally, be free.

"Did your boyfriend give you that?" Adveana looked up to see Stiles eyeing her with a smile. "What?" Moving Isaac's jacket higher on her shoulders, she tried to hide her blush. "You heard me." She rolled her eyes and tried to keep a straight face. "For your information. I am not the kind of girl who dates. You know that Stilinski, seeing as you've asked me out 4 different times and got rejected, Each and EVERY time."

She said it loud enough for random people to hear, and snicker at. Stiles blushed as he threw a hand over her mouth. "Sssshhhh.. I don't want everyone to know." Removing his hand, she gave him that stern look. "Everyone already knows. Like how everyone knows you're totally in love with Lydia. You have no shame. So don't try to act like you do."

Stiles put a hand over his heart, faking a hurt expression. "Ouch. I do have shame. You're the one who has none." Raising a brow, Adveana sighed and crossed her fingers together. "Do explain my dear pig sty." With a smug grin, he pointed behind her. Adveana hesitated before turning around. She found Isaac making his way towards them, a faint smile on his lips.

_They look so soft._ Her face turned red as she turned back to Stiles. "And then the stammering begins… now." Isaac tapped her shoulder and she shot Stiles a harsh glare before turning to him. "You're… I.. I didn't think you'd wear it." Adveana slipped it off her shoulders and held it out to him. "It's a comfortable jacket. I couldn't help .. myself."

Stiles cleared his throat and jumped between them. "Your girlfriend is a firecracker." Isaac went wide eyed and shook his head, quickly grabbing his jacket from her hands. "She's.. I mean.. She's, not really.. My type.. I don't.. I don't date girls like.." Adveana's heart dropped, even though her smile never did. "Isaac likes them cute. Probably into Lydia.. Like you Sty."

She got to her feet and gathered her things. "If you need me.. I'll be.. elsewhere." Hurrying off, she tried to get as much distance between them as she could. She didn't want Isaac to see her cry. Stiles looked at Isaac and shook his head. "Way to run her off man." Still shaking his head as he walked off.

Isaac felt bad. He never saw her willingly try to get away from him. Maybe he needed what Derek wanted to provide? Maybe it would make it easier to talk to her, or any other girl out there. Whatever it was, it helped Scott. He was now the Co-captain of the Lacrosse team. He dated Alison Argent. One of the cutest girls that attended this school.

After a few classes, Adveana made her way towards her locker. Jess walked beside her, a frown plastered on her face. "What a jerk. I mean, I'd date you." Adveana laughed and stopped at her locker, taking in the fact that Isaac was nowhere to be found. "It's not like I wanted to date him anyway. I mean, not since.." She trailed off and her friend rubbed her back.

"I don't blame you. Jock guys are really douche bags." Putting in her combination, Adveana opened her locker and squeaked as something fell on top of her. A familiar scent flowed up her nose as she dropped her books and pulled a jacket from her face. Smiling, she found a note sticking out of it and turned red. _"I'm sorry. It came out all wrong. Wear me?"_

"Ooooooh.. ADVEANA! LOOK AT YOUR FACE!" She completely forgot her best friend was standing next to her. Dropping her smile she picked up her books. "Shut up!" Jess laughed and poked her friend's side. "You're so red!" Adveana rolled her eyes and held her things, and the jacket in her arms. "And? My face gets red sometimes. Nothing big."

Playing it off wasn't going as well as Adveana had hoped it would. Placing the things she didn't need in her locker, she threw on the jacket, doing as the note said. "Who's coat is that? How'd they get it in to your locker?" Jess leaned against the closed doors beside Adveana, who looked a little confused. "Uh, it's Isaac's. And I don't know. He's a ninja?"

Just as she shut her locker, Scott came jogging up to her. "Hey, Ana..!" She smiled and greeted him with a warm smile. "Scottykins. What is it now?" Rolling his eyes, he returned her smile. "Uh, Lacrosse practice after school. Aren't you doing the interviews?" Adveana nodded and then made a face. "Yeah, I totally forgot I was on the school paper. Shit."

She loved being on the paper, she just hated reporting school sports news. The jocks almost always made sexual comments towards her, and it always made her sick. Plus the smell of sweaty guys, was a complete turn off. Scott and Jess laughed at the look on her face. "Oh, and Isaac's jackets is.." He trailed off when he saw that she was wearing it. "You're dating?"

Adveana groaned and shook her head, with a slight blush. "No. He's my friend, nothing more." She turned and made her way towards her class. The one that paired her with Isaac.

Once seated, she turned to Isaac, his face unable to hide an apologetic smile. "Just because you got Scott to put your jacket in my locker, doesn't mean that I'm not mad at you." She crossed her arms, and turned away from him. He gave a small nod and looked down. "I didn't mean what I said. He just.. he just put me on the spot. I.. Didn't know what else to say.."

Adveana bit her lip at the sound of his voice. It was soft, and sincere. Sighing, she opened her book, not bringing her gaze towards him. She was afraid she'd hate what she saw and cave. "Well, you shouldn't have said it. It really hurt." A little emotion slipped through and she stopped herself from saying more.

Isaac looked at her and saw that she was bothered by that. He wanted to reach out and hug her, and say sorry over and over, but he knew it wouldn't work. Not in class. Not with all these eyes watching them. Instead he just leaned forward, resting his head on the desk, unable to speak to her.

During the middle of the class, Adveana sighed and reached over, running her hands through the hair on the back of Isaac's head. He froze at her touch, but quickly relaxed into it. She scooted over towards him, doing as he did. "I'm sorry. I overreacted." She went to pull her hand away, but Isaac stopped her. "Don't let go."

She smiled, recalling the words she said to him the night before. Isaac melted under her touch. The last person to really touch his hair the way she had was his mother, and she was gone. He bit his thumb nail, not wanting her to stop. Her fingers massaged his scalp, lulling him into a sense of security. Something he really didn't feel from anyone else.

When the bell rang, Adveana looked at Isaac. As he stared at her, he noticed just how small she was. How his jacket literally swallowed her whole. "I have to interview the Lacrosse team after school. You're first." He nodded and tried to give her a smile. It came out a little crooked, which made her shake her head. "You're so adorably awkward Isaac."

Without saying much else, she walked off to her next class. The rest of the day flew by and Adveana was closing her notebook. "Thanks Coach for letting me probe your brains." She sounded bored as she searched the field. When she didn't spot Isaac, her heart fell a little.

Isaac sighed and looked at her from the woods. "What's keeping you from making this decision? That girl?" He turned to find Derek standing behind him, leaning against a tree. "No. I made my choice. I just don't know if it's the right one." He looked back and watched as Adveana starting walking towards Stiles, allowing him to throw his arm over her shoulders.

_She said she'd know that I would change for the better. But is it really worth it?_ Isaac started thinking about all the times his father beat him for no reason. All the lame excuses he had to come up with so no one would know. He thought of the times Adveana called him out on his lies, and how she was the ONLY person to show so much concern in so little time.

What if he didn't change for the better? What if he got worse? What if it just pushed her away? "There are other girls Isaac. Don't let this one decide your fate. Only you can do that." Derek was right. Only Isaac could control his life. It was his, and no one elses. But why was this so much harder to figure out than it should've been?

*Sorry this chapter was kind of short. Work kills me! Anyway, please leave a review, and follow me on Tumblr if you'd like. Its Hai Ada Bunny. Ask me questions! Love you guys!


	4. Changes

*Phoenix.. I love reading your reviews! They make me smile! So thank you very much for leaving them. Thanks to ALL OF YOU.. Readers, followers, people who leave me reviews.. Really, thank you. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own MTV's Teen Wolf. I do however, own my OC's.

Chapter 4:

Changes.

_Those damn birds._ Isaac's body was sore, and the birds in his window were so loud. Rolling over, he laid there, staring at his ceiling. "Shut up!" The birds didn't stop making noise, so he got to his feet and walked to his window. There were no birds. The ones he did see were a few yards over.

Immediately, Isaac lifted his shirt. The bite mark was gone. It had healed over, and there was no trace of it at all. He ran his fingers over the spot and sighed. This was really happening. After hearing the truth from Derek, about Scott, Stiles and Erica and werewolves and hunters, he knew he had to believe him and take the bite.

Quickly, he got showered and dressed for school. He wanted to see just how much he changed. Looking in the mirror, he noticed the bruises had gone. Along with any old scars and wounds. His hair had gotten a little more shine, and his teeth a little whiter. Looking at his body, he noticed the muscles start to show a little. As if he had been working out this whole time and it was paying off. Walking to the garage and looked at the bike in the back corner. A smile spread across his lips as he made his way towards it.

Adveana sat under a tree with Jess. "Why do you look so worried?" Adveana looked at Jess with a slight blush. "I'm not worried. Who said I was worried?" Jess raised a brow and Adveana looked away. "I haven't seen Isaac in a few days. The last time I did see him, he was covered in bruises." Jess went wide eyed and put a hand on the smaller girls shoulder. "So he really did get jumped?"

Adveana remembered his lie and nodded. "Yeah, he did." Jess looked impressed as they began to stare out into the parking lot. "So I guess you're looking for your prince charming huh?" She looked at Jess with narrowed eyes. "I don't believe in prince charm…" She trailed off and they both watched with jaws dropped as someone pulled in.

Isaac parked and removed he helmet, smiling nervously at the girls that gawked at him. _"That can't be Isaac.."_ He could hear Adveana's voice and spotted her as she made her way through the small crowd of people. "Isaac, what happened to your old bike?" Her doe like eyes looked up at him with a weird shine. "My dad ran it over this morning. So I took my brothers old bike."

She raised her brow and shook her head. "Lies. Tell me the truth." Isaac watched her purse her lips together and some girl butt in before he could speak. "Adveana, don't act all high and mighty. This bike is pretty sweet." Adveana turned to her and was about to retort when another girl chimed in. "You're just mad because he's getting more attention than just yours."

Isaac could _smell_ the anger coming off of Adveana. He just couldn't say anything about it. He didn't feel confident enough to stick up for her. "FINE! Take him if you girls want him so bad!" She turned to him and he could see that she was disappointed in him. "Girls only stick around as long as you're at the top of the pyramid. Always remember who was there with you when you were at the bottom." Isaac watched Jess take Adveana's hand. "I'll be in the library."

They walked off and he felt part of himself leave with her. He stuck around long enough to answer some questions before sprinting off to his locker. He knew that Adveana would have to walk by him sooner or later.

When he got there, he could hear everything. They were so loud. The noises they made were amplified. Isaac wanted to hide his head in his locker but it seemed to make it worse. Just as he was about to turn and walk back to his bike to go home, he felt as a hand clasped over his arm softly. "Isaac." He turned to her and licked his lips nervously.

His eyesight got better. He could see the small freckles on her nose and cheeks that he couldn't see before. Looking into her eyes, he couldn't help but notice that her eyes were more than just black, there were little flecks of brown in there too. "Adveana, I'm sorry.. About earlier." She waved her hand but kept her concerned eye s on him. "Are you ok? You looked like you're in pain."

Isaac nodded. She spoke in a soft voice, as if she knew his hearing was a million times better. "Yeah, I'm ok. I'm just, tired I guess." He wasn't fully lying to her, and judging by the look in her eyes, she bought it. "So, what kind of bike is that?" Isaac leaned against his closed locker and scratched his jaw slightly. Adveana couldn't help but watch that small movement. His skin looked healthier today than it's ever been.

"Suzuki GSX-R 1000. My brother bought it before he left. I figured.. Since.." He stopped. Camden was the only person who knew what was going on in their house. Now he was gone. Isaac looked down and Adveana stepped in front of him, looking up into his eyes. "Hey, your brother died a hero. He would've wanted you to have it." Isaac nodded and she took a few steps back. "Just don't let it go to your head. I'm your best friend Isaac, so you better not ditch me for some girl that can't keep her legs closed."

Adveana's grin made it hard for him to feel sad. "Who said that you were my best friend..?" She pointed to herself and then poked him in the sides. "I did. So don't neglect me." Playing with some string from her sweater sleeve, she looked down. "Can I be the first girl that rides on the back? Since, I'm your best friend and all, I should be."

Isaac grinned and nodded shyly. "Of.. Of course. I brought an extra helmet. I had hoped.. you'd want to.. I mean.. I knew you'd want a lift." Adveana opened her mouth to talk but a brunette had cleared her throat beside them. "I'll see you later Isaac." She turned to walk to class but Isaac called out to her. "Vee!" Stopping in her tracks, she looked at him with a blush and smile. "Yeah?" Ignoring the random girl beside him, he took a few steps toward Adveana. _I want to keep you smiling forever. No other girl is as important to me as you are. Don't walk away sad._ "I'll be sure to go slow on the way to.. where ever you want to go later…"

He thought for a moment, before speaking. "We can get your favorite yogurt at Yougen Fruz.. I know you love that stuff.." Her blush got deeper as she shook her head. "I don't have the cash for it right now. We can just hang out. I'm always happy with that." Isaac shook his head. "Don't worry about it. Just, meet me at my bike." She waved and walked off with a nod.

Isaac couldn't contain the smile that spread across his face. He was so happy, and sick, that he completely forgot about the girl that wanted to talk to him. Instead, he just walked off towards his next class.

The day flew by quickly. Isaac couldn't really talk to Adveana during Lit because of the quiz, but he knew he'd see her after school. "_There's another one. Besides Erica._" Isaac heard Scott talking to Stiles. He knew it wasn't good. Derek said that Scott would eventually find out. But he was hoping it wouldn't be so soon.

At lacrosse practice, Adveana sat on the bleachers with Stiles, doing her home work. "What are you planning on doing after school today? Going to that huge raver later?" She shook her head and sighed. "Isaac is taking me for a ride on his Suzuki and I'm getting yogurt." Stiles raised a brow. "Suzuki? He rides a bike. Not a motorcycle."

Rolling her eyes, she gave him a serious look. "You didn't hear? He took his brothers bike today. Girls have been swarming all over him. Those sluts are seriously trying to take my best friend away from me." Stiles stifled a laugh and held his hands up. "Sorry I asked. Wait, since when have you been up for name calling?" Her face flushed as she looked down at her book. "Well, no one becomes friends with a person just because of one little change."

Stiles raised a brow and she looked at him with wide eyes. "What?" Giving her a chuckle he put his hand on her knee. "How did you and Isaac become best friends? You saw that he was alone, and wanted to be that change right?" Adveana shook her head and looked at Isaac on the field. "No. I saw that he was alone, much like I was during the day. I wanted to be someone he could talk to. Someone he could trust. I wanted to be his friend, because, at one point in time, I was just like him."

Turning to Stiles, she gave him a small smile. "Sometimes, you just know when someone needs someone else. Even if they don't say a word." She looked down, and began working on her homework again. Isaac heard the whole thing and couldn't help but smile under his helmet. She was a good person. She saw his desperate cry when no one else could.

After avoiding being found out by Scott, he cleaned up and met Adveana by his bike. As he walked up to her, he watched her. The sun caught her hair making it seem like there was a halo around her. Her skirt rose a little as the wind blew, causing her hair to fly around her, and leaving her in a fit of giggles by the time he got there. "Are you ready Vee?" She nodded and he handed her a helmet, jumping on before her. He turned and she looked down with a slight blush. "Can you sit on my skirt? I don't want to flash random strangers in this town."

He nodded and held his hands out to her. "I'll help you up." Narrowing her eyes she crossed her arms. "Close your eyes. I don't want you to be a perv and sneak a peek at my underwear." He laughed and did as he was told. Her hands clasped over his, leading them to her waist. With no effort at all, he placed her on the back and she threw on the helmet. When her arms wrapped around him, he smiled. Revving up a little before taking off, he felt as she held him tighter, her head pressing against his back.

The ride itself was enough to send Isaac into shock. Her body pressed against his and he could feel her legs basically wrap themselves around him. When they got to Yougen Fruz, Adveana eagerly threw off her helmet and waited impatiently for Isaac to do the same. "Do you want to walk around town a little?" She nodded and bit her lip.

Isaac heard her heart speed up, he could smell the blood pooling in her cheeks. When they stood in line, he could barely concentrate. She stood in front of him, and her scent traveled straight up his nose. It was a mix of purple orchids and coconut. He had smelled it before, but now, it was so much stronger. It was intoxicating to him. "Can I get just a frozen strawberry yogurt with brownies mixed in?" Turning to Isaac, she peered up at him with those doe eyes he had grown fond of. "I'll have the same."

When he paid, they walked out and around the town. Adveana looked at him with a small frown. "I don't know if I like this change in you Isaac. I mean, those girls.. I don't want to hear you got one pregnant." Isaac nearly choked on his yogurt as he turned to her. "What makes you think I'd.. What.. are you.. I mean.. Vee.. Really?" She grinned and looked down at her food.

"Has anyone given you the birds and the bees talk? You see Isaac, a boy gets this tingly sensation in his pants and-" Isaac covered his ears and started humming as she started laughing really loudly. He dropped his hands when she slowed down to a giggle and realized just how much this girl, made him forget his reality. "I'd never ditch a girl for you Vee. You really are, my only friend."

He had never been so honest with her before. What happened next, surprised him. She slipped her tiny hand into his, pulling him to look at her. "It's ok to ditch me Zicks. You know I'm always going to be here for you. I'll be angry as hell, but I'd still be here." Adveana let him go and finished eating, throwing her empty cup in the trash, his followed.

"Graveyard? Or.." She trailed off when she looked behind him "Derek?" Isaac turned and took a slightly protective stance in front of Adveana. She stood behind him, one hand on his arm as she peered around to look at Derek. "What are you doing here?" Derek looked at Isaac with a smile and then turned his gaze to Adveana. "I'm here to talk to Adveana. Don't worry Isaac. She'll be ok."

She walked around Isaac and glanced at him once with a reassuring smile before following Derek. Isaac was left standing there, scared and worried that something would happen to her. That Derek would give her the bite against her will. Derek waited until they were far from his hearing range to talk to her.

"You consider yourself his friend right?" She nodded and looked down at her fingers. _Friend. That word has been thrown around a lot today._ Sighing, she looked up at him and spoke quietly. "I do. Why?" He smiled at her, making her heart race. That was also something that's been happening a lot lately too. Derek couldn't help but feel a little rush of excitement as he stared down at the girl before him. "He's going to need you. He won't say it, but he will. Trust me."

Derek took her hand and watched as she made no effort to pull away. "Be there for him, any way that you can. Don't let him get angry. Ok?" Adveana nodded and narrowed her eyes as she looked at him. "I've never seen him angry around me." Which was true. She's never see Isaac get angry at anyone. Derek could see the wheels spinning in her head as she looked at the ground.

_Maybe this girl is what Alison is to Scott? Just by the way he looks at her, I can tell._ Derek looked her over while she was preoccupied and gave a slight smirk. _He's an over achiever. There's no way this girl-_ He stopped when he felt a hand hit his chest. "Hey! Stop ogling me and answer my question." Adveana had her arms crossed and he couldn't help but give her a slight glare. It softened when she spoke again. "Is he in trouble?"

Shaking his head he let her hand go and they began walking back. "No. I just want to make sure he has solid friends around." Derek gave one last glance at the girl before him as Isaac came into view. She was innocent. She was oblivious to the things that went on around her. To the things that were happening right under her nose. He was responsible for Isaac and now, the safety of the girl that Isaac harbored feelings for. "I'll watch him. Don't worry."

She ran off towards Isaac, leaving Derek to walk off to his car alone. Maybe she would accept the bite? But what would it take to convince her? What would he need to do to convince Isaac that it would be alright? Glancing back at the teens he sighed. Isaac's face instantly lit up as she began speaking to him. He didn't need to convince him. Isaac would protect that girl to make sure she never had to go through being different with him. He had to find another teen. Another person to make his pack stronger. She wasn't the one.

Isaac dropped Adveana off at home and looked at her as she stood in front of him. "Have I really changed Vee?" She looked at him with a smile and nodded. Moving the curls from his face, she couldn't help but want to feel his skin on her fingertips. "Yeah, but it's good. You need to come out of your shell." He blushed as her fingers grazed his skin. He liked her touch in general. "This date was pretty fun. We should do it more often."

Adveana watched his face turn solid red as she turned towards her front door. Isaac felt sick in a small happy way as she walked inside. _Did she really just call this a date?_ A smile quickly spread across his face as he revved and made his way home. He needed to be there before his father got back. He didn't want to risk being beaten.

Adveana walked into her house and noticed something different. Her parents weren't arguing and her house, seemed, happy. "Dear, come in here." Walking into the kitchen, she found her mother at the table holding a box. "Mom, what's going on? Where's dad?" Her mother looked at her with a smile. "He's going to be late tonight sweetie. Here, this is for you."

Sitting down, she stared at the box before her. It was small and looked as if it were made of plastic. When she opened it, her eyes went wide. "We figured now that you were older, and well balanced, it would be ok for you to finally come home after school. You haven't come home pregnant and you don't ask for much." Adveana looked at her mom with raised brows. "But you have a choice. You can keep your current schedule, being out til 8. Or have this house key, and have a later curfew. But not by much."

Adveana scoffed before throwing her arms around her mom. "I'm taking the key. Can I have a car too? Can I have friends over?" Her mom laughed and rolled her eyes. "Small things first, so no to the car. You can have friends over, but you know the rules. No one in the basement. Now, go up to your room and celebrate quietly. I'm going to bed." Adveana did as she was told and laid on her bed. She stared at the key before her and sighed. "It's about time."

The day had been filled with more changed that she expected. First Isaac shows up with his motorcycle, gaining the attention of half, or all of the student body. Derek Hale, THE Derek Hale comes out of nowhere and starts eyeing her up like a piece of meat. Now this? Something wasn't right. She had been feeling that way for a while now. Things happen for a reason. So she knew she had to prepare herself for the worst. It was how her life went.

Isaac got home in time to put the bike back and run up to his room. His father had been working all day like he had hoped and didn't suspect a thing. He laid in his bed and sighed as his phone vibrated.

_Tomorrow after school, we study at my house. _

Isaac looked at his phone and smiled. She finally got her wish. Adveana was a normal person her parents trusted.

_I'd be happy to._

And he meant it. He'd give anything to have a family like hers. Or to even get a glimpse of what she had. Despite the arguing, and having to see her in tears, there were moments when she would just look at him and smile. It was because of that. Because of her family life.

Isaac looked out of his window from his bed and at the stars. He remembered the night that she laid beside him, spilling her thoughts without caring about what he would think. He liked knowing that she was comfortable enough to lay there with him, and be that close to just falling asleep in his arms. Isaac loved the way she seemed to fit with him.

But then his thoughts took a dark turn. What if, as Derek said, he got angry and she just happened to be there? Would she accept it, like she always had when bad things came her way? Would he kill her? He shuddered at the thought and shook his head. _No, because when I'm with her, I forget every bad thing there is. It's just me, and her. No one else…_ Hopefully, the changes he experienced now, would fade away as he slept. Because the thought of losing Adveana because of the choice he made, started to frighten him..

** How was that? I hope you looooved it! Lol. As always, I'll update soon. Feel free to leave a review! Love you guys!


	5. Trust

**OMG PHOENIX! XD I FREGGIN LOVE YOU! You have NO idea how excited I was to see that you had posted 3 long reviews on my last chapter! I had the giggles all day.. Thank you so very much for being so sweet..

**I'm also very sorry for any typos… I usually read over them several times before posting, but my dyslexia gets the better of me at times.. I'm very very sorry about that..

**I do NOT own MTV's Teen Wolf. I do own my OC's. Enjoy!

Chapter 5:

Trust.

"I want to tell her everything. I want her to know how I feel about her. I want her to know what I've done, and that no matter what, she's safe with me." Isaac sat at his mother's grave, telling her everything that was on his mind. It was something he did to calm his nerves. Leaning his head against her gravestone, he smiled. "I wish you could meet her. You'd love her. She's really sweet. And funny. And so smart. She's so honest." He stopped and sighed. "Something I can't be right now."

He pulled himself away from her gravestone and threw on his motorcycle helmet. "I love you mom." Jumping on his bike, he made his way towards the school. Once there, Isaac found Adveana talking to Scott and Stiles. Scott seemed to be questioning her, and stopped when Isaac came into view. Erica walked up to him with a smirk. "He knows."

Isaac glance at Adveana and Erica shook her head. "She doesn't know. He's just making sure she wasn't bitten." He let out a sigh of relief and put his helmet away. "Don't go for the ones that don't know how you feel. Trust me. It hurts a lot in the end." Erica glanced at Stiles for a moment, before looking at Isaac.

Adveana came walking up to them both, and Isaac could see she was a little distracted. "Vee.." She smiled and tucked some of her turquoise streaked hair behind her ear. "Hey Isaac, Erica." She glanced at the taller girl and sighed softly. "I hear you've been turning heads bitch. Way to get into the zone." She giggled and Isaac could see that Erica was impressed, instead of insulted. "Thanks. I honestly, didn't expect that from you."

She obviously didn't know Adveana well. "No problem. So Zick's, my house afterschool?" Her voice was excited, and Isaac couldn't help but feel the same way. "Yeah. I'm your lift home remember?" Adveana's cheeks turned a light pink as she nodded. Isaac smiled at the way her heart seemed to skip a beat as she realized it. "Yeah, duh. I guess I'll see you later? Free pass from classes today since I work on the school paper."

She stuck her tongue out and nudged him lightly as she walked the other way. Erica hit Isaac on the shoulder with a smug grin. "What?" Her arms went across her chest as she just looked at him. "Don't tell me…" Erica trailed off and shook her head, throwing her arm around the clueless boy. "Never mind. Let's just get to class." Usually, Erica didn't hang around him, so they didn't attract too much attention to themselves, but today, was different.

During lunch, Erica sat next to Isaac. "So you do know that Derek is going to train us right?" Isaac nodded hesitantly as he glanced around for Adveana. "Yeah. That's the part I'm freaking out about." From across the lunch room, he saw Scott and Stiles looking straight at them. _"If Derek even thinks about turning her, I will hunt all of you down."_ Isaac knew he was talking about Adveana.

He couldn't contain the growl that came up as soon as he thought of Derek's mouth on her body. _"I wouldn't let him come close to biting her."_ It was the truth. He couldn't see her being one of them. Isaac's view of Adveana was one of purity, not corruption. She was one of very few people, that haven't let him down yet. She was the only one he could really trust.

"What if Derek offered it to her, and she accepted?" Turning to Erica, he could see that she was asking an honest question. "I don't know. I don't want this for her." His face when from serious, to sad at the thought of her having to train to control herself. Adveana was never the type of person to keep to herself. She was the girl who was honest, and told it as she saw it. No lies or sugar coating. Erica rubbed his back lightly, and Isaac stiffened at her touch. "I'm sure it'll never have to come to that. There's nothing about herself that she'd want to change. Not like us." Isaac nodded in agreement and started eating his food.

She watched from the window with a solemn look on her face. "Adveana, what's wrong?" Jess put her hand on her shoulder and Adveana gave her a small smile in return. "Um, nothing. I'm just.. I wanted to get a few Lacrosse things in before editing. But, I guess it's not really that important. We can fill it with a fluff piece and move the second page news up to the bottom half of the first." Jess trailed her eyes to where Adveanas was focused a few moments before.

"It's Isaac isn't it?" Shooting Jess a confused look, she began walking down the hall. "What?" Jess rolled her eyes and looped her arm through her friends. "I know you Adveana. You never EVER hang around a guy alone, and you definitely don't have sad puppy dog eyes when you see him sitting with another girl. You have a thing for him." Adveana sighed and looked down at the ground as they continued down the hall.

"It's not that." Jess nudged her softly to get her to look up. "Then what is it?" Adveana looked up with a slight smile. "He's never talked to me like that before. He stutters and stumbles over his words. But with her, it's so easy. Just now, he didn't mumble. He spoke to her like they've been friends for years. He talks to me and.." She trailed off and looked at Jess, her eyes a little sad. "It's like it's a hassle to talk to me." Jess looked at her friend with a slight frown. "He must really like her. To be suddenly brave. Or, smooth, or whatever is going on here."

Adveana stopped talking as they walked into the school news room. "You deny that you like him, yet you talk as if you've been in love with him for years." Adveana blushed and pulled her hair back. "I don't." She remained silent as Jess probed her with questions. Adveana didn't like the thought of liking someone, and she really hated the thought of being jealous. What did Erica have that she didn't? Why was it so easy for him to talk to Erica, and strained when it came to her? Did she bug him? The more she thought about it, the bigger her frown grew, and the more sad she became. Isaac was the only person she felt understood her. Now, she was second guessing herself. Maybe she was wrong?

By the time school was over, Isaac stood at his bike waiting for Adveana. He didn't wait long as she came walking up. Looking at her small frame, he instantly noticed something was off. She wouldn't really look at him and she smelled sad. "Stiles is going to take me home. You don't have to worry about it, or studying with me." Isaac's smile dropped as he watched her. "Are you mad at me?" Adveana shook her head and glanced behind her, towards Stiles. "No, I'm not mad. I just don't want to bug you if you have better things to do. I really should get going, he's waiting." Giving him a half wave, she sprinted towards Stiles' parked jeep, leaving Isaac confused and a little heartbroken.

Adveana jumped into Stiles' jeep and leaned her head against the window. When he got on the road, he spoke softly. "The last time I saw you like this, you had just bro-" Stiles glanced at her and watched as she bit her lip. "Yeah, I know. It feels like I just broke up with my best friend. Now that I think about it, he and Erica are a better fit. I was loud and obnoxious. She's the right kind of girl." Stiles put his hand over hers, and cracked a smile. "They're not dating." Adveana looked at him and tried to smile back. "I know, but I'd stand on the sidelines, than stop him from being happy."

It was the truth. As she looked out the window again, and pulled her hand back, she sighed. She wanted Isaac to be happy. As his friend, it was her job to make sure that she didn't get in the way of that. "Sometimes, you're just too good, for your own well being Ana." The rest of the ride was silent, and when he dropped her off, he gave her a hug, hoping it would put a smile on her face. "You know, you've got me, Scott, Jess and Alison." Adveana nodded and let him go. "I know. I'll see you tomorrow Stiles. Thanks for the lift." Waving, she closed the door behind her and watched him go down the road.

When she walked into her house, she dropped all of her things off in her bedroom and changed into a tank and shorts, before walking back down to the kitchen. _Sometimes, I wonder if you've thought of me at all. Just a sign would be nice. Any sign really._ She stared at an imperfection in her floor and sighed. Just as she grabbed a bottle of pop, there was a knock on her door. _God Stiles, way to annoy me when I want to be alone._ She walked up to the door and sighed loudly as she opened it. "What do you want Stiles? I'm fi-"

She stopped when she saw Isaac standing there, with the same sullen face she left him with at the school. "I know you said we cancelled it, but, I have nowhere else to go, and I'd rather hang out with you." Adveana leaned her head against the door and looked down. "You could hang out with Erica. Or Derek." Her black eyes jumped back to him as he tried to speak softly. "If .. If I really wanted to hang out with them, I would.. But.." He stopped as if he were having a hard time speaking before starting again. "I stood here for a few minutes… I didn't know.. I didn't know if you'd even answer your door, or if you were with Stiles..I .. Just…"

Isaac stopped as he felt the blood rush to his face. This girl always left him a stuttering mess. No matter how strong he was now, how much faster, smarter or deadlier, this girl left him weak. Adveana sighed and took his sleeve. "Come in." Pulling him in, she shut the door behind them and brought him to her room. After half an hour, their books were spread across the floor, and Adveana was laying on her back, laughing.

"No, really, you thought that Aluminum and Iron oxide was a good mix?" He laughed and nodded his head. He wasn't going to hold back. Not after making a fool of himself at her front door. "I didn't know it wasn't stable." She looked up at him as he looked down. "It makes Thermite. Highly flammable when mixed together!" She was now holding her sides as she tried to stifle her laughter.

After a moment, it became silent and he just looked into her brown eyes. "Why did you ditch me again?" Adveana bit her lip and Isaac fought the urge to pull it from between her teeth. "I thought, I thought that maybe you guys were dating.." He looked at her with wide eyes and then realized something. "is that why you looked so sad?"

She rolled her head away from his gaze and nodded. "I didn't want to stop you both from being together. I wanted to be a good friend. I just didn't want to really lose you." Adveana sighed and Isaac could feel her getting uncomfortable. "I like it when you wear your hair down." Her face flushed as she turned back to him. "I'll remember that." She pulled her hair free from its bonds and let it fan around her. "My head was starting to hurt anyway."

They started studying until it got dark. Isaac hurriedly packed his things and walked to the front door. Adveana stood there, watching him with those wide innocent eyes. "Hey, um.. Pick me up in the morning?" He nodded and shot her a crooked smile. "Yeah, no problem." She waved as she closed the door behind him and he rushed off home. The last thing he wanted was his father to find out he could beat his son as much as he wanted without it ever showing.

*!*!*!*!*!*!*

Adveana walked around the school, concern written all over her face. She had gotten a text from Isaac saying he couldn't get her because of some problems, but he was at the school none the less. Was he avoiding her? Shaking her head from her thoughts, she knew better. Isaac wouldn't just say something and do the other. He did what he said he'd do.

There were cops at the school too. That really freaked her out. Between classes, she waited for him, but he didn't show. Jess found her instead. "Hey, are you ok?" Confused Adveana nodded, placing her books into her own locker. "Yeah, why? Oh, have you seen Isaac?" Jess went wide eyed and leaned in. "Didn't you hear? They found Isaac's father dead last night, and he's the main suspect." Adveana laughed as if it were a joke but stopped when Jess hit her. "His father used to beat him."

Adveana's jaw dropped as she stood there. Jess spoke softly, putting her hand on Adveana's back. "He's in there for questioning. I think, they're going to take him to jail." Without waiting to hear more, she made her way to the office. She barged in and looked at Sheriff Stilinski. Pen and pad in hand, he looked at the girl who's tears threatened to fall. "Adveana?" She glanced around the room and noticed that Isaac wasn't there. "He didn't do it. I know Isaac. He wouldn't kill his own father. He's the only person he has left."

The Sheriff looked at her and took her to one of the empty offices he used for questioning. "He doesn't have an alibi. And everyone knew his father beat him." Adveana spoke softly, looking at her fingers. "I didn't know. I just, I knew he was happy with me." She fought back the tears as she looked up at him, determined not to crack. "it's not enough to keep him out of jail. I'm sorry Adveana. There's nothing we can do."

She opened her mouth to speak but he just escorted her out. She made her way to the lacrosse field and watched as they took Isaac away. "No, wait!" They stopped as she ran over to him. Isaac couldn't look at her as she came bounding towards him. He felt too much guilt. For not telling her the truth. For the thing that killed his father. He felt ashamed to have her seem him, taken away like this. His heart stopped when her arms went around him. "Don't worry. I know you're innocent." It seemed to be the only thing she could say to him, as they pulled her away and put him in the back of the police car. He stared at her through the glass and saw was tears fell. He needed to get back to her. He needed to explain. He built up all this trust with her, and he couldn't destroy it all now.

_*!*!*!*!*!_*!*( %* #(*

It was late when Adveana got home. Her house was empty, since her parents decided to take a weekend together out of town. It couldn't have come at a better time. She threw her keys on the counter and wiped away some remaining tears from her puffy eyes. Jess had to deal with the crying girl all day. The girl who went through all her memories just to see if there were signs of Isaac being a.. a.. _killer._

In her heart, she knew he didn't do it. Adveana could _feel_ it. As she made her way through the house, she heard a noise. Someone was moving around upstairs. She grabbed her hockey stick and made her way to her room. Opening it carefully, she didn't notice anything at first. When she turned to her bed, she saw a dark figure sitting there, waiting.

Everything in her told her to scream, but no sound came out. "Vee, let me explain." Adveana dropped her hockey stick when she saw Isaac in a defensive pose. Instead, she rush to him, hugging him close and burying her head in his chest. "I don't want to hear it." She held him closer and began to sob. Isaac put his arms around her and buried his nose in her hair, hoping it would calm her down. "They're going to come looking for me."

Her voice was muffled as she answered him. "Don't leave me." He sighed and felt as her fingers dug into his shirt, as if she wouldn't let him go. "They won't find you here." She peered up at him and he started losing the brick to the wall he had built long ago. She trusted him with everything she had. In that one look, he knew. He'd be safe. "Just stay here. Even for a little while."

He nodded and she took his hand, leading him to her bed. "I didn't kill him." He laid down next to her and she face him, her body so close, their noses were touching. "I know. I know you didn't do it." Her hand reached up and caressed his face. As if she were reassuring him of her answer. The tears started to fall from his eyes and she wiped them away before they could reach the pillow. "My father's dead. He was all I had left.. And now.. now he's.. he's gone." Pulling him into her chest, she held him tightly. "If he treated you the way the Sheriff said, then you're better off. I'm not saying it to be mean. You're just, to amazing of a person to ever be wronged the way he wronged you."

She whispered softly into his ears, letting her fingers run through his hair. Isaac felt that same sense of security as she spoke to him. "Don't waste your tears on someone who never cried over you. Waste them for me. I've been crying all damn day." He chuckled a bit and moved so that he could look at her.

Adveana's eyes were puffy, and red. Her hair was a mess and her nose was pink. Reaching up, he brushed the strays from her face and she wiped away his own. His hands were shaky as he let them linger on her cheek. He liked feeling the warmth of her skin on his fingertips. And seeing her smile, despite everything that was happening around them, made him feel better. "Do you trust me?" Adveana nodded and leaned in, pressing her forehead against his. "I do trust you. That's what best friends are for."

_Friends. It doesn't feel like friendship. I want it to be more Vee. Look at me. I'm crying for god's sakes. You don't know how long I've wanted you to hold me like this. For me to hold you like you were mine. _"Best of the best right?" She nodded and closed her eyes. "I better not wake up and find you gone Lahey." He smiled and she rolled over, pulling one of his hands so that his arms wrapped around her.

He got his wish. Without knowing it, she had made him the happiest person in the area. "It's going to be fine. It'll all work out. I know it will." Her voice was soft and tired. Isaac squeezed her closer as she fell asleep. He stayed awake. Laying next to her made sleep harder to obtain. Soon, Adveana had her head on his chest, her arms around him and he was on his back, staring down at her.

Her face was set in a peaceful pout as she slept. Reaching up, he ran his finger down her cheek, and traced her lips lightly, while licking his own. So many thoughts ran through his head, all of them involving those soft pouty lips. "Why, are you the one person I-" Adveana moved suddenly, which resulted in her hand smacking his away, and waking her up.

"Did I hit you? I'm so so so sorry. I'm a rough sleeper." Her voice was beyond tired, and he couldn't help but laugh a little. "It's ok." She nodded and moved her head on her pillow. Rubbing her eyes, she looked at him. "Have you slept any?" Isaac shook his head and sighed. "I can't really sleep." She silently agreed and opened her arms, as if she were telling him to hug her.

He sat up and did as he was secretly told, feeling as she rubbed his back softly. "You sleep, and I'll make sure the boogey man doesn't get you." Isaac smiled, pulling away slightly. Her sleepy gaze caught his and he couldn't resist. Leaning back in, he pressed his lips against hers. At first she didn't respond, but as he pulled away, she leaned up, deepening the kiss. Shock set in and he finally tore himself away from her.

"I'm sorry. I did.. I didn't.. I mean.. I." He stopped when Adveana smiled at him, pressing her finger against his lips. "You stutter, because you like me?" Isaac nodded and she ran her fingers through the hair on the back of his head. "Yeah. Because unlike everyone else, I knew I could trust you." She blushed and leaned up, placing a small light peck on his lips. "Unlike everyone else, I felt I could trust no one _but _you." He smiled laying his head beside her, Adveana laying in his arms. There was silence, before Adveana spoke sleepily. "Do you trust me enough to tell me the truth about Derek? And Erica?" Isaac froze a little, unable to answer her question. Could he?

*I hope you loved this chapter! I can't wait to hear from you guys!


	6. Blood, Death, and Control

*Sorry it took a while to get this out.. Work has been cray cray! Enjoy!

Chapter 6:

Blood, Death, and Control.

_There was a knock on the door. Well, someone was trying to break in. Or at least it seemed like it. Adveana opened her eyes and looked around, seeing that she was alone. "Was I dreaming?" The banging continued as she sat up. "OK! GEEZ! CALM DOWN!" She ran down the stairs and opened the front door with a frown. It instantly fell when she saw the sheriff standing before her. "Adveana. Isaac escaped last night. We had a feeling he would be here. Have you seen him?"_

_She shook her head nervously and tried to give him a curious glance. "What makes you think he'd come here?" When his gaze met hers, she knew she had to keep her head held high. After a few moments, he sighed and looked around. "Stiles tells me that you're close to him. It was a possibility we couldn't look over." She nodded in understanding and looked down at her fingers. _

_Adveana couldn't look at him without wanting to tell him what really happened. "It's ok to come over you know. My boy may not have admitted it, but he misses you." She glanced up at him with a small smile. "I know. But, I can't. I'm sorry." He nodded and pulled her in for a hug. "When you're ready. We'll be waiting." She nodded and hugged him back before letting go, and watching him walk off. She closed the door behind her and sighed softly, making her way back to her room. Once there, she found a note on her pillow. "I know I promised, but I couldn't let them find me. I'll see you soon Vee. I'm sorry. Isaac." A smile formed on her lips as she sat down. "It wasn't a dream." _

~!~!~!~!~!

Holding her books up to her chest, Adveana walked down the hall with a frown. It had been days and she hadn't heard anything from Isaac. "He's such a liar.." Just as she got to her locker, she felt as someone nudged her. "Who is a liar?" Turning, Adveana found Jess standing next to her, going through the notes in her hands.

"Uh, no one. I'm just talking to myself." Jess bought her lie and sighed. "So, what are you going to do now that your lover is out of the picture? Find a new one?" Adveana blushed and narrowed her eyes. "He isn't my lover. And why, oh, _why_ do you have to say it like that? You make me sound like a whore."

Jess laughed at her friends honesty and spoke between giggles. "Because it's funny." There was a moment as they looked at each other. Adveana's eyes seemed sad, while Jess' seemed to shine. "I'm sure everything will be fine. Oh damn, Lydia.." They stopped and looked to see Lydia walking down the hallway, with Alison trailing not too far behind.

It had gone around school that she had become crazy. Since the attack, Lydia's popularity had been compromised. Alison glanced their way and Adveana gave her a small wave. Lydia noticed and stopped beside them. "Hmmm." Adveana raised her brows and tilted her head to the side. "Can I help you?" She tried to smile, but only received a sarcastic one in reply.

"Actually yeah. How do you feel knowing your boyfriend killed someone?" Adveana shrugged and looked at Lydia, mirroring her smile. "I don't know. Seeing as we're in the same club." Lydia raised a brow and Alison shook her head slightly, signaling for Adveana not to say whatever she was about to say. "The both of us in the same club? Oh please. Enlighten me." Adveana sighed and looked the girl up and down. "The single's club. I heard about Jackson dumping you to play the field, in more ways than one. Must suck to know that someone would rather be single than put up with you."

Adveana gave her a fake sympathetic smile. "But it's ok. I'm sure you'll find someone desperate enough." She bumped into her shoulder as she closed her locker and walked the other way. Jess followed closely behind her and tried to stifle her laughter. "Adveana! What is wrong with you today?" Turning to Jess, she shrugged. "I'm in a foul mood. And she can't get away with being pretty and a bitch. Doesn't work like that."

They waved as they walked their separate ways for class. Stiles caught up to her and Adveana couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Dear GOD, why do you do this to me?" Stiles gave her a fake laugh and threw his arm around her. "After school, you, me, Scott, and a large pizza." She shook her head and looked down. "I have a ton of school work to do and I don't feel like catching your stupid." Shooting him a cheesy grin, Stiles couldn't help but shoot her one back.

"Well, Isaac's not around. I figured you'd want to do something." Adveana sighed as she hugged him softly. "It's alright." He hugged her back and laid his head on hers. In that moment, she thought of Isaac. Wondering where he could be. She grew a little angry as she pulled away from him, but gave him a smile anyway. "I'll see you later."

The rest of the day was uneventful for her. When she got home, she noticed that both of her parents were home, but none of the lights were on. Upon walking in, she made as much noise as possible, hoping she wouldn't see things she didn't need to see. "Mom? Dad?" There were faint shuffling noises as she rounded the corner. A door closed and her dad looked at her with a crooked smile. "You're home? I thought you'd be hanging out with that boy.. What's his name? Stiles?"

Adveana shook her head and put her keys on the table. "Not today. I'd rather plop myself in front of the tv and shove ice cream in my face." He chuckled and looked behind him, towards the door. "Is mom down there?" He nodded and she gave him one last curious look. "Ok. Well, I'm going to take some food to my room and study until I pass out. Night dad."

She did as she said and closed the door behind her. "That was strange." The more she thought about it, her parents had been acting strange as soon as she turned 16. For as long as she could remember, she wasn't allowed to do much. And now that she was older, it had drastically changed. She sat still on her bed, holding her breath, hoping to hear them make some sort of noise, but heard nothing. Adveana pulled out her books and began doing her homework instead. It was better than the unsettling feeling she was beginning to get in the pit of her stomach.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"_When the world get's too heavy, put it on my back, I'll be your levy._

_You are, taking me apart like bad glue on a get well card._

_It was always you, falling for me._

_Now there's always time, calling for me._

_I'm the light blinking at the end of the road. _

_Blink back to let me know…"_

She danced along to the music in the empty gym. Adveana had very few moments when she could just relax and dance as if she had no problems. She didn't need to be the tough girl that everyone saw, the honest girl that everyone knew, or the perfect girl that everyone expected her to be. She was just Adveana. The girl that danced when no one was watching.

"_I'm a fly that's trapped, in a web._

_But I'm thinking that, the spider's dead._

_Lonely, lonely little life. I could kid myself into thinking that I'm fine._

_It was always you, falling for me._

_Now there's always time, calling for me._

_I'm the light blinking at the end of the road. _

_Blink back to let me know…"_

Adveana stopped dancing and looked ahead of her. Tears threatened to fall as she thought about the song that played in the background. "I'm not fine, am I?" Sighing, she closed her eyes. "No, I'm fine. I'm not kidding myself." She grabbed her ipod and detached it from the gyms speakers. "Alright. I'm going to class." Gathering her things, she tried to shake the feeling of loneliness that was slowly taking over.

Walking down the hall, she felt as someone wrapped their arms around her waist, growling into her back. Her heart sped up as they put her down, spinning her to look at them. Instantly, her eyes were met with blue ones. "Isaac?" He wouldn't let her say more as his lips crashed down on hers, pulling her as close to his body as he could get.

Adveana wrapped her arms around him. The moment he tried to deepen the kiss, she knew, she had missed him. The anger she felt, the sadness, it was all because she missed him. Isaac pulled away and shot her a smirk. He didn't want to admit that he was silently freaking out. He had practically kissed and ran the last time he saw her. Isaac expected her to slap him, not kiss him back. Not to mention, the whole school was watching them.

She pulled away from him fully and a loud smack was heard across the hallway. "Isaac Lahey! You can't just kiss me and expect it to be ok! I fucking missed you..! Jerk!" He stood there, shocked at the fact that he was right. Soon, tears started to spill from her eyes. "Whoa whoa whoa dollface. Don't cry. I'm sorry."

Isaac tried to touch her, but she pulled herself away from him. "No, you can't apologize either!" He had hoped she was joking a little, but he knew better. "Vee.. I'm really, really sorry. I .. I didn't.. I didn't want you to get into trouble.. I was trying to protect you.." Adveana crossed her arms and backed away from him. "I don't need protecting." She pushed past him and Isaac caught it. A scent he was used to smelling.

Death.

He tried to chase after her, but Jess stopped him. "Hey there lover boy. Uh uh. You don't go near her, you hear me?" Isaac turned to her and she let him go. His eyes were panicked, something that she's never seen from anyone. "There's something wrong." Jess sighed and crossed her own arms. "Hmmm.. Well, her best friend gets convicted of a crime, gets sent to jail, then comes back and shoves his tongue down her throat. Saying that she's fine in an understatement."

He glanced back, hoping Adveana was waiting for jess to comfort her, but she was gone. "The charges were dropped. I'm innocent. I was hoping that she would.." He stopped when he realized that Jess was searching his face for something. "You really care about her huh?" Isaac nodded and then looked away. "Let her breathe." That was all she said, as she walked away toward the path Adveana took. _Let her breathe? What did that mean?_

After the confrontation with Scott, Isaac rushed to Lit. He found Vee sitting in her seat, her eyes puffy and red. It was pretty early, so he sat next to her in the nearly empty room. He tried to keep his eyes away from hers but as soon as she looked at him, he was trapped. "I hadn't heard from you. I thought, the worst things Isaac. That everything we shared that night.. I thought.."

Adveana looked away and down at her fingers. "I thought it was another lie." He took her hand, and kissed it softly. "It wasn't. I meant everything that I told you that night. I swear." Isaac hoped that she would use her unusual way of knowing when he lied, and when he was telling the truth. When her fingers tightened around his, he relaxed a little. "I'm sorry for slapping you. I was upset."

Her hand reached out and touched his cheek softly. "It's ok. I deserved it." Smirking, he watched as a smile spread across her lips. "Hell yeah you did. Ass." Moving his chair closer to hers, Isaac felt as she leaned her head onto his shoulder. There it was again. The smell of death. It was faint. But it was there. Isaac spoke quietly as the class started to fill. "Have you been to the graveyard?" Adveana shook her head and looked at him. "No, why?" He smiled and shook his head. "I was just wondering." He tried not to show her he was scared for her, as she narrowed her eyes at him. "ok."

~!~!~!~~!~

Isaac dropped Adveana at the end of her driveway. She peered up at him as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "You never told me the deal with Derek, and Erica. What are you keeping from me Isaac?" He looked into her black/brown eyes and sighed. He had forgotten about her questions. Isaac had hoped that she would buy his sleeping act that night, and leave it alone. But he knew better.

"Right now… it's.. it's not my place to say… I'm sorry." Adveana nodded in understanding and he leaned down, pressing his forehead against hers. "But believe me when I say I wish I could tell you." Her hands pressed against his cheeks as she looked into his eyes. "Remember, I said I'd always be here Zicks. I promised." He nodded and pulled his head away from her.

"So, does this mean I'm your girlfriend or something. Because we have some extremely soft core porn going on right now." Isaac chuckled and watched as she grinned. "Will you be? My girlfriend.. I mean.. you.. me..?" Her giggles turned into a laugh as she nodded. "Of course." Pulling him back down, she placed a kiss on his lips. Whispering softly, she pulled away. "Don't leave me like that again. Got it? It hurt so much."

Isaac's hands found her back as he pressed his body against hers. "I promise, I'll never do that again." There was a silent agreement as he watched her peel herself away from him. "I'll get you tomorrow morning. Be ready." She nodded and took a few steps away, allowing him to drive off.

~!~!~

Training with Derek was usually painful, but today was different. Derek had lightened up on him once Erica left. Right now, they were seated on crates, drinking water. "You smell like her." Isaac blushed and looked away. "If you want to protect her, you should watch her constantly." Derek had the hardest look in his eyes. "She's not the girl you think she is. Trust me."

Isaac couldn't help but feel as if Derek was keeping something from him. "Is there something about her that I don't know about?" Derek nodded. "There is. But right now, I need to figure out if I'm right about her or not." It was the truth. Ever since that encounter at the school, and in the town, he had kept an eye on her and her family. There was something off about them.

There was a little tension in the air as Isaac spoke. "She smelt like death today. Like.. a rotting.." He shuddered at the thought. Looking at his alpha, Isaac spotted it. The look of finally figuring something out. "Keep a _very_ close eye on her. Especially when she's home. Got that?" Isaac nodded, frightened of the information that Derek just hinted at knowing.

Getting to their feet, training began. "If you want to protect her, you need to b ein control. You can't day dream or let your mind drift. If you do that, we're all dead. You got that?" Isaac nodded and Derek came at him. He braced himself for impact, and felt as his body collided with his, throwing him back into the cement walls. He would feel that one in the morning.

"COME AT ME!" Isaac bounced back and ran toward Derek, only to be caught by his arm and thrown onto the crates they sat on moments before. "AGAIN!" He waited before trying again. Over and over again, he came at Derek. Hoping it would make him stronger. But he was always stopped. By the time they were finished, Isaac had broken bones, and was covered in bruises. Derek sighed and looked at him. "We're done. Tomorrow, I want to see something different." Isaac nodded and they went to train alone.

Derek watched as the younger wolf walked away. He grabbed his jacket and keys and got out of there. Within minutes, he was in front of that girls house. The one with the eyes. _Isaac is one lucky son of a bitch. Or he's cursed._ He watched from the woods as her bedroom lights dimmed. The wind blew and he smelt it too. The smell of death.

It was was strong enough to concern him. Why did the air smell like that? Why was he watching this girl? "Because if something happens to her, he'll be useless." He ducked down as her form appeared in the window. _"Sometimes, I wish I could fly. So I could stop feeling like I didn't belong.''_ Her voice was soft, but loud enough for him to hear.

Derek could see it as he watched her. That girl was not what she seemed. She wasn't ordinary. She wasn't strong. She wasn't, happy. Isaac was the same way. But when they were together, everyone knew. They had found someone who understood. He smirked to himself as she stared up at the moon. Adveana didn't know, that she had just given Derek the reason that he needed.

Not only did this girl feel out of place, she smelt different. Like she was sick. It was the only way he could lure her in, and gain another pack member. It was also another way of keeping Isaac under his control, and the girl safe. Right now, they were all vulnerable. Adveana was at risk of getting killed. Isaac was at risk of being the person that killed her, and Derek wasn't strong she walked away from her window, Derek made his way out of the woods. "Everything, is working out better than I had hoped. I'll be seeing you soon."

~!~!~!

**Sorry this chapter as short. I have an outline for the next chapter, which left this one, a little.. short. O.O But don't worry! There shall be more Zicks and Vee in the next chapter. And a little more info on what's going on.. Feel free to leave a review! Thanks!


	7. Wolf Eyes

*Be warned. Slight Fluff piece, with a bit of seriousness at the end. :D

*Disclaimer: I do NOT own MTV's Teen Wolf. I do own my OC's.

Chapter 7:

Wolf Eyes.

Adveana wasn't the type of person that cared about how she looked. But then again, she never really had a boyfriend like Isaac. She showered, dried her hair and brushed her curls until they shined. Slipping into her favorite strapless leopard print dress, that stopped above her knees, and her black half sleeved cropped jacket, she stood in front of her mirror. "It's missing something.." Adveana raced across her room and threw on some flats, giving herself one more look over before grabbing her stuff and running down the stairs.

"You look beautiful honey. What's the occasion? Stiles?" Adveana stopped in her tracks as she looked at her mother in the kitchen. "Uh, no. I'm just, getting ready for school." Her mother watched as she started to fidget around. "Oh really? Then why are you wearing eyeliner? And is that, lipgloss?" Her mother's eyes trailed down, and a smirk spread across her face. "And do I see a push-up bra?" Adveana's face turned red as she tried to cover her chest. "MOOOOOM.. REALLY?!"

At the sound of a revved up engine, she tried to calm herself down. "Isaac's here, so I'm going to leave." As she walked out of the door, her mother followed. "Lahey? The kid of the man they found murdered?" She shot her mom a disapproving look and crossed her arms. "No. Isaac is the guy that kept me company every day until 8." Her mother looked her over and sighed. "Alright, alright. Sorry."

Isaac pulled up and removed his helmet. He found Adveana standing there with her mother. Taking in her full features, he couldn't help but notice, they looked nothing alike. When he walked over, he noticed, they didn't really smell the same either. "Mother, Isaac. Isaac, mother." He smiled shyly and waved a little. "Morning Mrs. Turner." Her mother looked him over and thought for a second, before returning the smile. "Hello Isaac. Is that thing safe?"

He glanced back at his bike, then looked at Adveana. "As long as I'm the one driving it, she's safe. I'd never let anything happen to her." Another blush crept across the small girls cheeks as she glanced down. Her mother looked between the two and raised her brows. "Oh, I see what's going on here. Wait until your father hears about this." The older woman nudged her daughter softly before walking back into the house.

Adveana walked with Isaac back to his bike, and felt as he put his hands on her waist, lifting her up and placing her on his bike gently. She threw on a helmet and he followed before starting up and driving to school. Once there, they sat under a tree. Isaac had his arm thrown over her shoulder while she was leaned against his chest. "Never, in a million years, did I think I'd be dating again.." He raised a brow as he leaned his head onto hers. "You.. never wanted to date again?" Adveana shook her head and sighed softly. "I didn't like the lies. And I didn't want the heartache." She moved a little in his arms and he took a deep breath. Her scent, was normal again. The stench of death he smelt the day before was gone.

Isaac pulled away from her as she sat there, looking down at her fingers. Her legs, folded beneath her as the sun shone over head. Her face looked so innocent and unbroken as he stared at her. "I don't trust people easily. But you came along and changed my mind." Adveana looked at him with her famous smile that Isaac adored. Reaching over, he pressed his fingers across her cheeks, brushing the hair away from her face. "You're too amazing for me. I never thought I stood a chance."

There was that moment when he felt the heat of her blood in her cheeks, that made him want to bite her. Isaac looked away from her, afraid she'd see his eyes flash as he fought back his animal instincts. "I'm, not as amazing as you think Isaac." He glanced up and found Adveana with her eyes closed, nuzzling her face into his hand. "But with you, I'm myself." Leaning over, he pressed his lips against hers. _That's all I want you to be. Don't ever change._

He couldn't get the words out, but he hoped she could feel it in his kiss. "Ahem." Looking up, he found Stiles standing there, looking at them. "Ana. Lahey." Isaac was about to take a protective stance in front of Adveana, but she had already gotten to her feet. "Stiles! Just the dork I wanted to see." She shot him a cheesy grin as Stiles hugged her. "At your service m'lady. What do you want?"

Isaac didn't like seeing Stiles so close to her. He almost felt, _jealous_. "I need someone to help decorate the gym with me. Pep rally in a few days and you know how we love to cheer on our awesome Lacrosse team." She stuck out her bottom lip and Stiles rolled his eyes. "Sounds like cheap labor." Isaac got to his feet as Adveana tugged on Stiles' sleeve. "If Lydia asked, you'd do it. So do it for me. Please?" Stiles got tired of her puppy dog eyes and nodded. "Yes, yes. Fine."

She squealed happily then turned to Isaac as he pulled her towards his chest. "I'll help too." Adveana smiled up at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Oh, I already know that. I volunteered you to help me personally." She winked at him and he couldn't help but smile at her. Just as Isaac leaned in, Stiles cleared his throat again. "I actually came here for you Ana. Jess is looking for you. Something about the paper, and boxes?"

Just like that, Adveana pulled away and grabbed her things. "I totally forgot about that! I'll see you guys later.." She waved at them both and ran out of sight. Just as she was gone, Isaac pushed Stiles against a tree, lifting him up by the collar of his shirt. "Don't ever, _ever_ get that close to her again. Or I'll rip your throat out. Understood?"

Stiles shot him a smirk as he was lowered to the ground. "Sounds like you're getting a little possessive over her. She won't like that. Trust me." He straightened himself off before walking away. So what if Isaac was a little possessive? She's his girlfriend. She didn't belong to anyone but him. Isaac growled again before feeling some tap his shoulder.

"I thought you learned how to deal with your anger?" Erica's voice was questioning, and slightly sarcastic. Isaac lifted his bag higher onto his shoulders and looked down. "I thought I had it under control, but that was before Adveana became mine." She smirked and raised a brow. "Yours? She's property now?" Isaac shook his head and felt his face flush. "I mean, she's my girlfriend.. It.. it's complicated.."

Erica laughed and looped her arm through his. "What is so complicated about it? You're getting possessive over her. End of story." Isaac tried to find something to replace the word possessive in his head, but he couldn't. Erica was right. Deep down, part of him had a claim on her. And it scared him. Erica rubbed his arm and spoke quietly for him to hear. "Hey, don't freak out over there. You have everything you wanted. I'm still working on getting mine."

She sighed softly and Isaac could feel everyone looking at them. Before he could shrug off Erica's hand, he felt as someone tugged him down. Adveana's black eyes looked up at him with slight worry. "I forgot to give you this." Standing on her tip toes, he could feel as her lips pressed against his chin. Before he could move his head to a better angle, she had walked off.

Isaac looked at her retreating back and felt as Erica slipped her hand off of his arm. "She trusts you." His eyes trailed over to his pack member and she smiled. "Don't worry. You look like you're always fearing the worst." She walked off and Isaac went his way towards class. Might as well study right?

~!~!~!~!~!~

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Adveana looked up at Isaac, her eyes a little scared for him. "I'm sure. I think I can handle it." He shot her a nervous smile and she exhaled as they walked into her house. "MOM? DAD?" Isaac could hear them move around the house clearly. He took a deep breath and instantly relaxed. Adveana's house, was like a box containing her intoxicating scent.

"Adveana, you have a key now, what are you, oh?" Her mother came around the corner and looked at both teens, surprised. "Isaac right?" Isaac nodded and Adveana held his hand a little tighter. "Where's dad?" Just as the words left her mouth, he appeared behind her mother. "Adveana, who is this?" Isaac looked him over and found nothing that reminded him of Adveana in his face.

"Mom, dad. This is Isaac Lahey. My boyfriend." She held her head a little higher and bit her lip. "Even if you don't like him, I'm not going to stop dating him. He's the only one that makes me laugh anymore." Her heart sped up as they looked at the pair. Isaac kissed her hand in front of them, not caring that they could disapprove.

Her mother's face softened as she held her hand out, beckoning them to come into the other room. "If he's brave enough to kiss you in front of your father, I won't disapprove." Adveana relaxed and they walked in to the living room.

Once they sat down, Isaac looked around. The more he looked, the more he noticed. "Why aren't there any pictures of Adveana when she was a baby?" Adveana blushed and spoke quietly as her parent's glanced nervously between themselves. "I was really sick as a baby. They didn't know if I would live, after a few months, so they packed them away. I didn't get better until I was 7." Isaac felt like she was telling the truth, but the way her parents held a guilty look on his face, made him feel as if they had lied to her.

"She was a special child. We didn't want the painful reminder." He nodded in understanding and turned his gaze to Adveana. How was it that this girl could tell he was lying, but couldn't see that her own parents were doing the same? He wanted to tell her, but he didn't want to hurt her.

"I guess that makes me lucky to have you." Adveana blushed a darker shade of red as she nudged him softly. Under her breath, as if she didn't want him to hear, she spoke softly. "I'm the lucky one. You saved me." Not wanting to let her know that he heard her, he tried to brush it off. _I saved you? From what? _

There was a moment as they all looked at each other. Isaac had learned to tune the kids from school out as he focused on Adveana, right now wasn't any different. The moment he looked at her was the moment he was trapped. There would be no releasing him until she made the first move that stirred him out of his thoughts.

"My daughter isn't the only thing you can stare at Isaac." His head jumped up at the sound of her father's voice and he cleared his throat. "Sorry Mr. Turner. It's hard not to.. I mean.. she's so.. beautiful.." As Isaac looked at her father, he could see the anger come off him in waves. But he tried to smile anyway.

"Tell us something we don't already know." Adveana could sense the slight attitude her father was giving and cleared her throat. "We're just going to study, then he'll be on his way dad." They nodded before giving them the once over and walking into the kitchen. Adveana started to get her books out as she spoke. "Sorry about that. My dad gets protective."

Isaac tried to stifle a scoff, but failed. _Protective? He doesn't act like your father._ "What?" Adveana's black orbs looked at him curiously as he shook his head. "Nothing. Let's just study ok?" She nodded and leaned in close to him, pressing her lips against his. He leaned in for more, but they heard a cough in the other room, causing him to pull away completely. Her dad wasn't happy, and her mother seemed more than nervous.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Derek looked at Isaac as he came back from Adveana's. "Don't expect me to allow you to skip training for a girl." His eyes flashed red as Isaac set his stuff down. Ever since his father had died, Derek had taken the teen in and watched over him. Not only was Derek his alpha, but also his older brother of some sort.

"Sorry. She wanted me to meet her parents, and you said to keep an eye on her." Derek looked at the younger boy and raised a brow. "How did that go?" Isaac sighed as he sat on a crate and looked at him. "Well? Her dad looked jealous and her mother looked worried. Not to mention they don't look anything like her. I'm starting to wonder if she's adopted. Someone that amazing couldn't be raised by parents that confusing."

The way Derek was looking at him, started to worry him a little. It was a mix between knowing, and slight fear. "Did you smell death again?" Isaac shook his head and started to harden his look. "What do you know?" Derek threw on his jacket and shook his head. "Don't worry about it. Train with Boyd and Erica. I'll be back." Derek left without another word, leaving Isaac in a sea of confusion.

He made his way over to Boyd and Erica, hoping they would know something. "Has Derek been complaining about me?" Erica shook her head and threw a punch at him, which he blocked. "Not that I know of. He's been interested in Adveana though. Saying something about her family." Isaac reached out to grab her but she moved out of his reach.

"What about her family?" Boyd jumped in, catching Isaac off guard, and putting him in an arm lock. "That there's something off about them. He can't find any record of them anywhere." That's when Isaac slipped out of his hold and looked at the both of them. "What do you mean? Are they immigrants?" Boyd sighed and they stopped training. "I think he means something else." Erica smacked Isaac's arm and gave him a long look.

"He wants to change her, but her parents are too perfect. He's trying to find dirt on them, but he can't find them at all. They're shady." Isaac shook his head and gave them a slight sarcastic laugh. "No. Her parents are parents. They wouldn't.." He trailed off as both his pack mates looked at him. "Just because my home situation wasn't that great, doesn't mean I can't spot a good home when I see it. She's in a good home."

There was still tension as they dropped the subject all together. Isaac didn't want to hear what they had to say. He already wasn't ok with the fact that Derek was looking to recruit his girlfriend without asking him.

~!~!~~!~~!~!~!`

Adveana pulled her wet hair back as she sat at her desk, staring at her phone. She was waiting for Isaac to let her know that he made it to his house ok. "Adveana?" Pulling away from her thoughts, she turned to see her father standing in her doorway. "Dad? Is everything ok?"

The way he looked at her made her feel uncomfortable. "No. I just wanted to make sure you were ok. You looked upset when Isaac had to leave." Adveana smiled and shrugged slightly. "I hate having to see him go. He is my boyfriend dad." She tried to give a giggle, but her father's face was a little too serious for her. "That's what I wanted to talk about. I think you may be a little too young for a boyfriend."

Adveana's jaw dropped. "Dad! You let me date 2 years ago! I'm almost 17.. I think it's ok for me to date." She crossed her arms, ready to argue. She watched as her father sighed and leaned against the door. "And it didn't end well. This Lahey kid obviously has some bad blood. I don't want to see you go down that path."

She narrowed her eyes and looked at her father. "Bad blood? Dad, Isaac is the best guy all around! You can't judge a person based on the mistakes their father made." The thought of her father banning her form seeing her boyfriend infuriated her. "With boys, they tend to take after their father. I don't want to see you beaten because you supposedly love him."

Getting to her feet she attempted to push her father out of her room. "Isaac would never, and I mean _never_ , lay a hand on me. The fact that you think he'd do so disgusts me. If you'd try to get to know him, you'd know that Isaac is nowhere near turning into his father." Her dad, unfortunately had his feet planted firmly where he stood.

"My house, my rules. You either stop dating him or move out." Adveana wasn't about to back down. It wasn't in her. "I'd rather live in the streets." She held her head high, and looked her father in the eyes. If she looked away now, she'd lose. When her father let out an angry sigh, she knew she had won. "This isn't over. When he hits you, don't come crying to me expecting me to do something. And when he turns up dead, I still won't do anything about it."

He turned and walked away, allowing Adveana to lock the door behind him. _Dead? What was he talking about? No one would ever hurt Isaac. Not after what he's been through._ She stared at her door, thinking over what her father said, before brushing it off. She threw on Isaac's jacket, threw her phone in the pocket and grabbed her shoes. Adveana couldn't sit here and wonder about what he meant.

Slipping out of her window, like she had done so many times before, she made her way down the roof and landed on the soft grass below her with a thud. After slipping on her shoes, she ran as fast as she could away from her house. She texted Isaac's number and waited for a reply.

_I'll be at there in a few. _

She made her way to the graveyard, and once there, she waited. Adveana sat at a bench in a part that she had never really ventured to before. When she heard a snap, she turned, expecting Isaac. But she found someone else instead. "Derek?" He made his way towards her and sat down. "Tell me about your family."

Adveana gave him a weird look before shaking her head. "I don't have to tell you anything, you creepy creepy pedo." She went to move away but Derek's annoyed face, froze her in her seat. "Tell me." His tone had went from hard and rough, to soft and almost caring. "You're Isaac's girlfriend. And he's.. he's almost like my brother. So tell me."

Remembering that he had lost everyone in a fire, and his sister was murdered, Adveana took back the mean things she's every though about him. "What do you want to know?" Derek gave her a long hard look before speaking in a curious tone. "Are you adopted?" She laughed and shook her head furiously. "Nope. My parents are my parents."

Derek eyed her, and tried to listen for any skips, but received nothing. He sniffed her way and smelled nothing out of the ordinary. No scent of death. "Oh, ok." Adveana sat there uncomfortably under his gaze. "What do your parents do?" She bit her lip and shrugged. "I don't know actually. I just know they argue about stocks, and money a lot. Nothing to put us in a mountain of debt. But just the way they should spend it." She felt weird telling him this, but there was something in his eyes that said she should.

There was another sound and Adveana looked towards the woods. There was a faint yellow glow. Two in fact, that caught her eye. "Oh.. wait.. Isaac?" He came in to view and Adveana sat there, confused. His eyes were blue. So why did they shine yellow in the moonlight? "Derek? What are you doing here..?" Derek flashed his eyes while Adveana kept her's on her boyfriend. "Just getting to know her better."

Adveana turned to Derek as Isaac took the spot beside her. "Will you tell me what's going on? Why the sudden interest in me? And why are you looking after my boyfriend? He hardly knew you before.. And I hardly know you now." She turned to Isaac, her eyes pleading with him. "And please, don't lie to me." Isaac looked to Derek for help, but he gave him no clues on how to answer the questions this girl asked. Isaac took a deep breath. If he couldn't tell her, he'd have to show her…

**Sorry it took me forever to get this out! Phoenix, You're going to love the next chapter after this! As always, review please! I love reading them from everyone!


	8. Secrets

*Hey hey hey! I have a few days off from work so, I'm gonna try to write as much as possible for this story.. :D I hope you guys enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own MTV's Teen Wolf. But I do own my OC's.

Chapter 8:

Secrets.

br/

_Adveana sat there, staring at him, wide eyed and expecting the truth. Her arms were crossed and her feet were planted firmly in the ground as Issac looked to Derek for a little help. They both knew the truth wouldn't be an option, but that's what she wanted, and denying her of it, hurt Isaac. Derek sighed and put a hand on Isaac's shoulder. "I've been teaching him how to fight. He needs to know how to protect himself, and you if something ever happens." Isaac had his fingers crossed behind him as Adveana searched the older of the trio's face. "What about Erica?" Isaac went to answer, but Derek beat him to it. "Her too." Seconds turned to minutes as they stood there. Adveana finally let out a sigh and let her arms drop. "Why couldn't you tell me that yourself Isaac? I'm not going to judge you because you're getting fighting lessons from grumpy pants." Isaac stifled a chuckle as her arms went around him. "I felt a little embarrassed. I didn't want.." He trailed off, knowing that she could tell when he was lying. She looked up at him, and a faint smile could be seen on her lips. He had successfully lied to her again, and it killed him. _

br/

Isaac looked up at the makeshift ceiling of the subway car and sighed. "If you would've told her the truth, she would've ran. We did the right thing." Isaac rolled over to see Derek standing in the doorway. "I thought you wanted to turn her? It was the perfect opportunity to." The look Derek gave him scared Isaac a little. "It's not the right time. If we turn her now, a lot of people could be killed."

Isaac sat up and looked at him for a long minute. "What do you mean? What are you keeping from me? What don't I know Derek?" Derek turned, ready to walk off as Isaac stared at his back. "I'm your alpha, so trust me ok?" Not saying another word, he made his way back to his own room. Isaac stared at his doorway, expecting him to come back, but he didn't. Whatever his alpha was keeping from him, was something he needed to know. And was determined to find out.

br/

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

br/

"Adveana! You're going to be late! Hurry up!" Adveana rolled out of bed and growled at her mother who stood on the other side of her door. "I'm up! Geezus!" She got to her feet and grabbed her towel, making her way to the bathroom to shower. Once all of that was done, she sat at her vanity and started doing her makeup with the towel wrapped around her chest.

Without warning, her door came open, just as she was getting to her feet. "DAD! You could knock first!" She held the towel firmly around her chest and glared at her father standing in the doorway. When he didn't move, she became a little uncomfortable. His eyes just stared at her, as if he were thinking about doing things he shouldn't. "What did I do now?" He just shook his head and started to turn around. "Just making sure you were getting ready for school." With one last look, he sighed and closed to the door behind him as he left.

Adveana felt as the goosebumps spread across her body. She quickly got dressed in her closet and fixed herself up, hoping that Isaac would get there faster. Instead of eating breakfast, and waiting like she normally would, she grabbed her things and began walking down the sidewalk, towards the school. Hopefully Isaac would see her and get her like he usually would.

When he came into sight, she let out a sigh of relief. Isaac slowed down and parked in front of her with a confused look on his face as he pulled off his helmet. "Is everything ok?" His eyes searched her face as she nodded, not looking at him. "Yeah. I just thought I'd save you the trouble…" She trailed off as he handed her the helmet. "You're lying to me." Isaac was surprised at his sudden bluntness, but he couldn't help it.

Adveana looked at him, with the same surprised look he held. Her cheeks turned red as he gave her a long look. When she didn't cave, he sighed and allowed her to get on the back and drove her to school. The entire ride, made him nervous. Adveana's breathing was shallow and quick. Her heart seemed to speed up when he moved, but in a scared way. As if she was thinking the worst.

When they got to the school, he parked and pulled her off to the side, instead of walking with her to greet her friends. "What's wrong Adveana? Are you… are you rethinking us..?" Isaac looked down at his fingers, unable to look at her. He felt as her hand pressed against his cheek, pulling his eyes to look into her deep black/brown ones. "That is the _furthest_ thing from my mind Isaac."

Her soft lips spread out in a slight smile, but worry shone clearly in her eyes. He gathered her into his arms and kissed her forehead. "Then what's wrong? Why are you the one lying to me..?" Adveana closed her eyes and laid her head against his chest. "It's just, my thoughts… They're going a little crazy.. I'm fine.." Eventhough her voice was reassuring, her heart gave her away. Isaac gripped her tighter, hoping that it would help her. But it didn't.

When he let her go, she stood on her toes and kissed him softly. "At lunch, can we sit alone? Or go somewhere? I just… I want.. I need to just, sit with you.. Just you.." Her voice was a little shaky, and he could sense her fear. He nodded his head so hard, it would've fallen off. "Whatever you want." Adveana nodded slightly and walked away. Whatever was on her mind, scared her enough to scare him. It wasn't something he was used to. And with the way Derek was suddenly protective of her, he knew that something was up.

br/

~!~!~!~!~!~!~~~!~

br/

It was the overwhelming silence at ate away at him. Adveana just leaned her back into his chest as they sat in the woods. Her sighs were the only things that would break it, but it became silent once they passed. His arms went around her protectively as she lay her head on to his shoulder. Isaac leaned his lips closer to her ear and spoke softly. "What's on your mind? You… You're scaring me.." He didn't want to admit it to her, but he hoped that it would get her to spill her thoughts.

"My dad doesn't want us dating." Isaac felt as his heart stopped. He knew that her father probably didn't like him by the way he acted towards him a few nights ago, but he didn't think he'd forbid his daughter from seeing him. "Did.. did I do something.. wrong?" Adveana shook her head and tilted her face to him. "I don't think so. I'm not going to leave you just because my dad disapproves." She closed her eyes and sighed softly. "He does think that you might.. that.. you might beat me though.."

Even in death, Isaac felt his father was still causing him pain. "But I know you would never." He smiled at the way she knew what he was thinking. She had faith in him. Something no one really ever had towards him. "Why are you acting so, scared Vee? I can see it in your eyes." Isaac ran a hand softly up her arm. Adveana shook her head at first, refusing to answer, but after he placed a few soft kisses on her exposed neck, she knew that it would be better to tell him, than to let her thoughts consume her.

"Today.. my.. he.." She stopped to think, and Isaac used that silence to turn her around to face him. Adveana looked into his blue eyes and felt as he caressed her cheek with his thumb. "I'm your best friend." Remembering her words to him the day he became popular she nodded in her head. "He's acting jealous. Which, isn't something dads do.. And today, he just barged into my room and stared at me." She trailed off and Isaac could see that she was searching for an answer to what she just said, in her own head.

"If you look at it, his little girl is growing up. You're not his little princess.." Adveana shook her head and concern glazed over in her eyes as she looked at him. "I was in nothing but a towel Isaac. And the way he looked at me.. It.. it.. It wasn't the way a father looks at his.. at his _daughter._" Shivers ran down her spine and Isaac's eyes hardened. "What? He.. Are.. Are you sure Vee?" She nodded and watched as he put both of his hands on her cheeks so that she looked at him, and only him. "If he_ ever_, puts his hands on you, tell me. Got it?"

The way he spoke to her, frightened her. He went from being the shy quiet person that she had grown fond of, to someone that was over protective. Unable to speak, she nodded. Isaac could smell her fear, but let it go. He wanted to keep her safe. He didn't want anything to happen to her. Not when her father was acting this shady. Adveana fell into his open chest and her arms snaked around him. "Isaac.." Her voice was soft and barely above a whisper. "Nothing will happen to you Vee. I promise." He placed his hand on the back of her head and smoothed her hair. "Nothing." Deep down, she knew. Isaac was going to keep his promise to her. For the first time, in a long time, she felt safe.

br/

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

br/

It was dark when she finally got home. Isaac had to leave because of some kanima business that Adveana didn't know about, so he couldn't stay. She walked into her empty house and immediately ran up the stairs and locked the door behind her, when she was in her room. She played her music loud and had her window wide open. Just in case.

"_Here, listen to this when you feel alone. It's a playlist of songs that remind me of you."_ She looked down at Isaac's iPod in her hand and smiled a little. Scrolling through, she found one that made her heart stop. Breezeblocks by Alt-J. It was the band she asked him on the first day they met. "You, remembered?" Instead of listening to it, she sat at her desk and began going through the pages of her long forgotten sketch book. She found the picture of him that she never finished and pulled it out.

Getting up, she only took a few steps to her larger portrait paper and sat at her stool. She knew that this was the only thing that could really pull her out of her thoughts. It would stop her from thinking the worst about her parents. About her _father._ She drew broad lines, and thin ones. Adveana drew the curve of Isaac's lips and the curls of his hair. She tried to capture the content he held in his eyes that day. Happy to know that he wasn't alone.

It was really late when Isaac climbed her roof, and walked silently to her window. He found Adveana fast asleep, a chair under her door, as if she were really afraid. He climbed into her open window and looked around in the dark. _"Check on her, and come back. We're not done here." _Derek's words echoed in his head as he made sure nothing was out of place in her room. When his eyes fell on the large canvas in the corner, he stopped breathing.

His eyes looked back at him. Clear blue, shining through the night. Isaac quietly walked up to it, his shaky fingers going over the dry paint. Under the painted picture, he found words. _"Trust."_ A smile found his way to his mouth as he thought back to when she could've done this. She captured everything perfectly. Tearing himself away from his own picture, he walked over to where she lay and quickly looked her over. When he didn't find any traces of abuse, and no scent of her father, he calmed down.

Isaac brushed the hair away from her face and leaned down, placing a kiss on her forehead. "I'll be here to make sure nothing happens. Every night. I'll watch over you." She stirred and let out a small sigh. "Don't leave me Isaac. .. I.. I need you.." Her pouty lips curled down in a frown as she reached for something. Knowing that she'd wake up when she couldn't reach it, he grabbed the mass and brought it to her tiny hands. He smiled once he realized what it was.

Adveana pulled his jacket close to her chest and sighed happily. _"Your smell.. it makes me.. happy…"_ He made her happy. His life wasn't as worthless as his father had made it out to be. This girl had shown him that it was the little things, that made him important. When she moved again, Isaac knew he couldn't stay. He placed one more kiss on her head and slipped out of the window.

As soon as he was out of sight, Adveana sat up, her arms wrapped around Isaac's jacket. Her eyes adjusted in the darkness as she looked around her room. She felt him. He was there. She knew it. She brought his jacket to her nose and inhaled his scent. Tears fell from her eyes as she laid back down on to her pillow. "I'm tired of waking up, and not finding you here to save me.." Her voice broke through the silence of her room. "I need you to save me from myself Isaac…"

br/

A few days had passed and Isaac was with Erica, tracking down Jackson in some abandoned warehouse. His thoughts weren't on hunting him down though. His thoughts were with his girlfriend. The one he lied to in order to get this done. He had told her that he was training with Derek, and couldn't stay. He could see it in her eyes as she looked at him. She needed him there.

Her father had been scaring her more and more. It didn't stop at him just barging into her room. He had threatened to remove the locks if she locked her door again. He had made inappropriate comments towards what she wore to school. But it was the staring that scared her the most. Even though her father never laid a finger on her, it frightened her.

There was more going on in that house than anyone could see. Despite her normal and happy appearance, there was more behind her smile. Isaac saw it now, more than ever. When Scott took off with Stiles and Jackson, he made his way towards Adveana's house. When he got there, he was out of breath. Adveana was seated in her window, looking up at the stars. _"There's something wrong here." _Her voice was shaky.

Isaac went to step forward, so she could see him, but Derek placed a hand on his shoulder. "Wait. Do you hear that?" Isaac strained his ears but heard nothing. He shook of Derek's hand and tried to walk forward. Derek stopped him, yet again. "I said to listen. Just, listen."

"_If you keep looking at her the way you do, she's going to know. I can see it Daniel. You're scaring her." There was the shuffling of feet and Adveana's mother's voice was annoyed. As if, she were jealous of her own daughter. Daniel cleared his throat and there was the rustle of paper. "She won't find out. That boyfriend of her's has her wrapped around his finger. I don't like the boy." There was a bout of silence before he spoke again. "That girl is mine."_

Isaac had enough of listening in. Derek looked at him in the available light and could see his beta's shining yellow in the dark. "What does this mean? She's adopted and her father's a perv?" Derek looked up at the girl, and shook his head. "I don't know what this means." Isaac waited for more, but as always, Derek left him with nothing.

"Remember when I told you to watch her?" Isaac nodded and turned his gaze from his Alpha to where Adveana was seated. He watched as she got up from her spot and dimmed her lights. "You need to keep an eye on her very, and I mean _very_, closely now. The Kanima is our number one priority. Until we get Jackson under control, she's going to have to come in second. But a very close second. I have a bad feeling about this girl's family."

Isaac nodded in agreement and Derek let him go. "Go see her. Then come straight back Isaac. I don't want you to get too caught up in this." Derek left Isaac confused in the dark. Instead of thinking about what he said, he quietly made his way up to her room. Tapping on the glass, he caught her attention and watched as she spread out in a smile.

Once the window was open, she kissed the tip of his nose. "What are you doing here?" Her voice was so soft that he couldn't help but pull her into his arms. "I just wanted to make sure you were ok.." Isaac quickly looked around her room and found her chair jammed under the door again. He smoothed the hair away from her face and felt as she nuzzled it, her eyes closing peacefully.

"I've never had someone care about me this much.. Are.. are you going to disappear?" Isaac shook his head and held her tightly. "I am never, going to leave you again. Nothing and no one will tear you away from me." Adveana sighed and nodded. "Ok…" She didn't know what to say to him. She was too overjoyed from seeing him seated there, making sure she was ok. His reassurance was more than enough to keep her content.

They stayed in each other's arms for a few moments longer until the sounds of her parents footsteps tore them apart. Adveana felt as he caressed her cheek and placed a light kiss on her lips, before slipping away. She watched from the window, as he got to the edge of the woods. When she couldn't see him, she threw herself onto her bed and cuddled up to his jacket. What she didn't know, was that he was still there, watching her bedroom window. When her house grew silent, Isaac turned to walk away. He had only taken a few steps when he heard something.. _"Help."_ Isaac turned back to her house and narrowed his eyes. That wasn't Adveana's voice….

**Sooooooooo.. Review please! I hope you guys enjoyed!


	9. Promises Broken

** I realized, I usually post another chapter based on the number of reviews I get.. I may or may not have a problem.. That goes on a long list of things that are wrong with me.. Anyway.. I hope you love this chapter.. R& R! Love you guys!

**ALSO! Each chapter I write is influenced by the song I'm obsessed with at the time.. This one is based off of a Linkin Park Song. Lost In The Echo.

**Wooohooo Phoenix! :D Mad love for you.. Just thought I'd let you know..

*I DO NOT OWN MTV'S TEEN WOLF! I DO OWN MY OC'S! ENJOY!

Chapter 9:

Promises Broken.

It was quiet. Too quiet for Adveana. That wasn't something she was used to in her house. It was the weekend and her parents had disappeared. Her mother had left enough money to buy food and other things with on the counter. Adveana walked around her kitchen, phone in hand, texting Stiles and Scott, hoping they'd come over.

After an hour, Stiles was seated in her living room, feet propped up on a table and food in his lap. "Why didn't you text your boyfriend?" Adveana glanced over at him and looked down at her bowl of ice cream. "He's been busy lately.." She tried to hide the obvious emotion, but couldn't. _"I don't have time for relationships."_ His words echoed in her head as she sat there.

"God, don't make that face Ana. It breaks my heart. The last time I saw you look like that my mom.." He stopped talking as her head snapped up to look at him. "I know you better than you think. Right now, the worst things are running through your head. And I hate seeing you self destruct." Stiles reached over and grabbed her hand. "I'm good at it though." She tried to smile but it never found her lips.

"When you self destruct, even Batman cries." His usually happy eyes, gave her a stern look. She pulled her hand away from his and brought a spoonful of ice cream to her lips. "He won't cry over me Stiles." There was an awkward silence as Stiles sat there staring at her. She tried to ignore his eyes, but that would only last for so long.

"The weeks after my mother died, you tried to kill yourself." Stiles turned her to look at him and he could see that she was trying to forget. "You said that you didn't know how to fix me. That you couldn't make me happy. You stopped coming over. My dad missed you. I missed you." Stiles' voice was angry. "You know how much it killed me to see you laying on the floor that day?! Finding all that blood and puke everywhere? Having to hold your lifeless body, hoping you were still alive by the time my father got there?!" Tears fell from her eyes as he continued to yell at her. "You didn't think about how it would affect me did you? Losing my mom really did kill a part of me. But losing you, would've ended me."

Adveana sat there, looking into his eyes, tears continually falling from her own. "I couldn't live without her. You weren't happy. Your father wasn't happy. I couldn't.. I didn't.. I mean.. Stiles.. You had no idea how I felt. Your family, they made me feel like I belonged. And with her gone, everyone fell apart. I .." She stopped and sobbed into her hands. "I'm so sorry.."

For the first time in a while, Stiles pulled her into his arms and cried with her. "Don't self destruct. Whatever you're thinking now, it'll get better. And if it's about Isaac, I will beat you senseless." She let out a half sob half laugh as he held her and pulled him in closer. When her sob slowed, he rubbed her back and pulled her away at arm's length. "Now, let's watch this movie, play some video games and try to enjoy this before I have to go ok?" She nodded and they continued on as if that episode hadn't have happened.

~!~!~

Night had fallen, and Adveana held her hockey stick firmly in her hands as she walked around her house. "I hate being alone now. Isaac.. where are you..?" She had texted him hours ago, asking him to stay until her parents got home, but he never showed. So now she was left roaming the house she knew so well. Stopping at the basement doors, she found it padlocked. It was the one room in the house that her parents had forbade her from seeing.

Just as she decided to find the key, she heard a noise in her room. Without a second thought, she ran up there to find Isaac stumbling through her window. "FINALLY!" Dropping her hockey stick, she tackled him to the ground and held herself as close as she could to his body. Isaacs arms wrapped around her, and took in her scent. "Vee, I'm so sorry.. it.. it took me longer than it should've to get here.." Looking into her doe eyes he felt his heart race. "Derek had.. me run some errands.."

Adveana shook her head and kissed him softly. "I don't care. I'm just glad you're finally here." He laid there, on the floor with her in his arms. Reaching up, he smoothed the hair away from her eyes and sighed. Looking into her face, he saw her red eyes. Trails of tears that she tried to wash away were clearly visible to him. "You've been crying? Is everything ok?"

Isaac got to his feet, taking her with him to her bed. "Yeah. I just, had a long talk with Stiles earlier. He kept me company in the silence." He narrowed his eyes and she spread out in a smile, poking him in the nose. "I know what you're thinking, and no. Nothing is going on between Stiles and I. We have some history, but not the way you think." She trailed off and took his hand into her own, lacing her fingers between his. "I was really close with his mother. She used to watch over me when I was younger."

A single tear fell from her eyes. Isaac used his free hand to caress her face, and wiped it away with his thumb. "I trust you Vee. It's the boys I don't trust." Which was the truth. Isaac liked knowing that he was the only guy in her life that made her happy. But he also knew that she wasn't always his. And that she was entitled to having guy friends. Stiles and Scott, happened to be a couple that he knew of.

Adveana leaned into him, forcing him to lay down. "Don't disappear this time ok?" He nodded and brough her hand to his lips. "I won't. But if your parents come home early, don't expect me to stick around." Her head bounced as he chuckled and held him tighter. "Stop leaving me." Her voice was serious as she laid on his chest. Isaac couldn't help but feel like there was something else there.

The Adveana he fell for was forward, and blunt. She told it the way she saw it and had no regrets. But the girl that he looked at now, was different. She was scared and hiding something. Isaac knew he couldn't just come out and tell her to spill what she was hiding. This girl was also stubborn to a fault.

They laid there and Adveana would look at him from time to time. Her eyes searching his face as if he had the answer to some unknown question. "You must think I'm being clingy.." Isaac was pulled out of his thoughts as he shook his head. "Nnno.. Not at all.. I like it.." She gave him a saddened giggle as she nuzzled her head into his chest. "I'm so scared Isaac. I keep thinking that they're going to tell me I'm adopted or something.."

Adveana brought her thumb to her lips and began chewing on her nail. "What if I am? What if my dad doesn't see me as his daughter anymore?" He pulled her up and forced her to look at him. "If you're adopted, we'll get through it together. If not, then we'll do something about your dad ok?" She nodded and he sighed, kissing ht top of her head as she laid it back down.

When she finally fell asleep, Isaac pulled himself away from her. When she made no effort to move, or get up, he slipped out of her room and walked down the hall. _"It's the perfect time to check out the place. If nothing seems weird, then I got it wrong. You won't need to worry." _He took a deep breath and couldn't find anything out of the ordinary in the air.

He walked into every room but found nothing. He stopped at the basement and found it locked. There was a strong smell of bleach and cleaning solution, but he ignored it. Just as he was about to break the lock, he heard Adveana. "Isaac? Where did you go?" Her soft footsteps went down the hall and to the stairs. Quickly Isaac ran to the kitchen and grabbed a glass just as she came around the corner. "I was thirsty."

Her face flushed as she stretched a little. "Oh. I thought.. I.. I'm sorry.." He put the glass down and opened his arms for her. "I'm not going. Don't worry." She sighed and melted in his arms. He cleared his throat and caught her attention. "Why is the basement locked again? I thought it was a bathroom at first.." She giggled and pulled away. "According to my mom, I fell down the stairs when I was little. I don't remember.. But it's been locked since then. My parents go in and out of it. I think it's their secret get away. I don't question it. There's nothing of interest for me down there."

She walked away and grabbed his glass, filling it with orange juice. "Hey, why don't we download a movie and you fall asleep in my arms again…? I.. I like it when you do that.." Adveana looked at him, a genuine smile gracing her lips as she walked towards him. "Sounds like a plan." He took the glass from her, and her hand. He led her back to her room and set her on her bed as he grabbed her laptop.

Once a movie was found, and the laptop was put where they both could see it, Isaac pulled her into his arms. Her body pressed against his as she moved the blanket over them. Without thinking, she slipped her hand under his shirt and rested it on his heart. Isaac noticed how much that calmed her down, and how much he loved her touch.

Kissing the top of her head, he used his free hand to tilt her head towards him. Adveana smiled as he pressed his lips against her forehead and the tip of her nose before kissing her fully on the lips. Her arms snaked around his neck and pulled him to hover over her. Her lips parted when she felt his tongue graze over the bottom one. Isaac deepened the kiss, his hands slipping under her, pulling her up and closer to his body. When he pulled away, it was to kiss at her neck, causing her to let out a small moan.

He could feel himself turning, the more he kissed her, so he stopped. Unable to look at her, he kept his eyes closed as he pressed his forehead against her chest. Her steady heartbeat calmed his frantically beating heart. Isaac could feel as his claws contracted. "I'm.. sorry. I got.. I got carried away.." Was it always going to be like this? When he wanted more from her, was he going to transform?

Adveana smiled and kept her arms around him as she spoke softly. "I was wondering when we'd get past the kindergarten level." He looked at her, a childish blush on his cheeks. "I wanted to take it slow.. I mean… You're the first.. You're my first, _real_ girlfriend…" They looked at each other, knowing that no words could be spoken to express how the other felt. Instead, they lay there, watching the rest of the movie. Adveana falling asleep soon after, in his arms.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Monday morning came too quickly for Adveana. Isaac had to leave the night before, and her parents were home. Adveana got ready for school quickly and raced down the stairs. Her father was gone and her mother was doing something in the basement. She made herself a bowl of breakfast and walked to the basement door. Peering in, she called out to her mother.

"Mom?" The smell of disinfectant hit her in the face hard as she made her way down a few steps. "MOM? Are you ok down here?" Before she could get down any further, her mother popped up, a frown on her face. "You're not allowed down here. GO." Her mother was never really angry with her before, so it took a while for the shock to subside as she went back the way she came.

Her mother came out a few moments behind her daughter and closed the door, locking it. "Why can't I go down there?" Her mother looked at her and her hard face softened. "There's a lot of your fathers old stuff down there. He doesn't want any of it disturbed. I was just cleaning." Adveana nodded and scratched the back of her head. "That explains the pinesol smell." She tried to giggle and get back to her food.

But in the back of her mind, she wondered. What could her father hold so valuable that he kept it locked up in a basement? A _dingy, cold, damp_ place? "I won't tell your father if you won't. We don't want him getting angry ok?" Her mother smoothed the hair from her face and held out her pinky. Adveana took it with a smile and felt as her mother kissed her forehead. "Deal."

There was a moment of silence before she spoke again. "Mom? Can you talk to dad about Isaac? I'm tired of him hating the fact that I'm happy.. and he keeps barging into my room like Isaac is going to be there. I don't like it.." Her mom looked at her and sighed softly. "I'll talk to him, but I'm not making any promises." Her mother looked her in the eyes and hugged her softly. "I may not say it enough Adveana, but I love you." Adveana smiled and squeezed her tighter. "I love you too mom."

At the sound of Isaac's motorcycle, Adveana jumped up. "I'll see you after school!" She waved and grabbed her things before walking out. School itself was the same as always. Adveana spent time with her friends with Isaac nearby or hanging out with Erica. They secretly held hands in class. They kissed in the middle of lunch, and the hallways, not caring who saw before going their separate ways. Isaac took her home and promised to see her before she went to bed.

~!~!~

The house was empty again. Her mother's car was gone and her father still wasn't home. So Adveana walked around the outside of her house and found what she was looking for. One of the windows to the basement was open. She pried it open and slipped her small frame through the opening. Landing on the ground with a thud, she got to her feet and dusted herself off.

"If I'm going to do this, I better be quick. My dad will kill me if he finds me down here." Quietly and carefully, Adveana looked around. Using the light of her cell phone to shine on things she couldn't see well. She found nothing out of place at first.

Just as she was reaching the back part, she smelled something funny. Adveana brought her hand to her nose to close it off, but she heard a noise. Her parents were home. Their footsteps were above her. Frantic, she ducked in a dark corner as she heard them at the basement door. Her father's heavy footsteps were the first ones down.

That was not the person she had hoped to see. If it were her mother, she would've let her go the way she came without her dad noticing. "Bridget! Why did you leave this basement window open?" _Shit, that was my only way out._ Adveana watched as her father made his way to the back part of the stairs, revealing a secret room. Her eyes narrowed in the available light, then widened in fear.

There was blood. It was everywhere. Her father dragged out a lifeless body and sighed. Her mother came into view and Adveana had to put both hands over her mouth to keep from screaming. "We needed to air it out down here." Her mother helped him place the body on a table.

"_They found another dead body in the woods. A girl from a few towns over. They go missing and then they're found every other weekend. It's crazy." Adveana held Isaac tighter as they sat under the tree. He had just gotten done digging another grave. "I wonder who's killing them..?"_

Her parents were gone every other weekend, but she never really thought anything of it. "Adveana's stuff is here, but where is she?" Her mother's voice was worried. "Probably with that boy of hers. I don't see why we had to keep her Bridget. She's becoming more of a hassle that when we first brought her home." Bridget shot him a hard glare. "Well, we wouldn't have had to take her if you hadn't have killed her mother. We couldn't leave her there to die. She was just a baby!"

Tears fell from Adveana's eyes as they spoke. They weren't her parents. They were just a pair of murders that brought her home. She was like a _pet _to them. "She looks exactly like her mother. Those big eyes. Such a shame she had to go." Daniels voice sounded, reminiscent of the girl he had killed all those years ago. "So young too."

Bridget narrowed her eyes and hit him hard. "You, don't touch her. You got that? Adveana has nothing, and I mean NOTHING to offer you." As much as she wanted to smile at her mother defending her, she couldn't. They both turned towards Adveana as she emptied the contents of her stomach onto the floor. Bridgets eyes went wide in fear as she took a step forward. "Adveana.. Run.."

Adveana did as she was told as Bridget held Daniel back. She had gotten across the room when she heard the gurgle. Turning, she saw that he had cut Bridget through the middle, and blood was pouring from her mouth. "MOM!" She wanted to get to her side, but she found Bridget smiling. "I.. loved you.. like you were my own.. Adveana.. Run.." She fell to the floor and Daniel made his way towards the younger girl.

She scrambled up the stairs, feeling as he grabbed her ankle, yanking her back down. "We told you to stay out of here." Adveana hit her head on the step and a few tears escaped. He grabbed her by her hair and drug her across the room. "Now look what you made me do. I loved Bridget. LOVED that woman." He slammed her into the wall and Adveana let out a scream of pain. "Please.. just let me go.. Please…"

Ignoring her, he pulled a syringe out of his pocket. She tried to fight him back but, she was too weak. He stuck into her neck and she felt as her body grew limp and tired. Her vision became blurry as he spoke. "This should keep you out of my way while I clean up this mess. Such a waste. You were, so.. so beautiful." His hand ran across her cheek as he backed away. Adveana couldn't move. Her world was becoming fuzzy as she felt the tears escape her eyes. _Isaac. I'm so sorry._

~!~!~

"Something isn't right." Isaac stopped training and looked around. Derek narrowed his eyes and took a step towards his beta. "What do you mean?" Walking over to his phone, Isaac glanced down at it confused. "Adveana usually texts me when her parents are home. She hasn't texted me since I dropped her off."

Derek searched the younger boys face and watched as it scrunched up in confusion. "I need to check on her." He nodded once and grabbed his jacket. "Let's go." Isaac jumped on his bike while Derek got into his camero. They quickly drove to Adveana's house.

Once there, Isaac felt it. Something dark was over her house and he couldn't hear or smell her anywhere. They both barged in and found Daniel cleaning up in the kitchen. "WHERE IS SHE?!" Derek tried to hold Isaac back, but it was clear. They smelled the blood. They could sense the death. Someone had been killed in that house. And it was recent.

Daniel turned to him, rage in his eyes. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE! I CAN HAVE YOU ARRESTED!" The blood in the sink was the second give away. "WHERE IS VEE?! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" Isaac was slowly turning. Daniel laughed as he looked at the pair. "She's gone. And you'll never find her."

That was it. Isaac slipped from Derek's grip and lunged at the older man. He felt this sharp pain in his stomach and found that Daniel had stabbed him. Without missing a beat, he tore it out of his sighed and growled. Daniels eyes widened in fear as Isaac turned. Claws beared, he slashed Daniels throat. Watching the older man drown in his own blood.

Derek pulled Isaac back and looked at him. "Follow her scent. I'll fix this mess." Isaac nodded and did as he was told. He jumped on his bike, without a helmet and sped off. A trail of her scent was still thick in the air. He followed it into the woods a few miles out. He jumped off of his bike and ran through it. It felt like hours until he found a fresh mound of dirt.

Dropping to his knees, he began to dig. When his hands hit something soft, he dug more carefully, revealing her body. Her mouth was taped, her hands and legs bound in duct tape. Her hair was full of dirt and leaves. He smelled her blood just under her skin, showing that she had been beaten before she was buried.

"Vee! Vee, baby wake up. Open your eyes for me." Ripping the tape from her mouth he pressed his against hers. She was cold. So cold. Using his strength, he ripped her bounds and got to his feet. _Come on, wake up.. wake up.._Instead of riding to the hospital, he ran. There was something he could do. Something.

It felt like it took him days to get there. But once he saw the white building, he didn't slow down. He rushed through the doors and looked around. "HELP! I found her, half buried.. someone.. do something.. please.. Don't.. Don't let.. don't let her die.." Tears were falling from his face as Scotts mother ran to his side. "Oh God, not Adveana..." She trailed off as he placed her lifeless body on the gurney.. They were starting to wheel her away and he followed, until she stopped him. "You have to stay back here. I'm sorry Isaac." She disappeared behind the doors with Adveana. Isaac sobbed in his hands. "I'm sorry Vee. I couldn't keep my promise. I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry.."

**Didn't see that coming did you? That was my intention! Something out of the ordinary.. You read all these fics about them being hunters or werewolves or related to Alison.. Nope.. not this one.. Her parents were murderers.. :D Review please!


	10. Live and Let Go

**Thanks for the reviews! Read, enjoy and review this one! Love you guys!

Chapter 10:

Live and Let Go.

"_Where is she?! Where is Adveana?! Let me see her!" Stiles tried to break through the large group of police that were on the scene. Spotting his dad, he ran up to him instead. "Where's Adveana?! Dad! Look at me!" His father gave him a saddened look and glanced at the house behind him. "What happened here?! The bodies.. what bodies dad? Please tell me she didn't try to.. not.. not again.." Stiles tried not to break down but he failed. _

_Tears fell from his eyes as his father wrapped his arms around him. "It's the body of her parents. Her father killed her mother and there was another body. Female. It wasn't Adveana." Stiles pulled away and looked up at his father. Relieved. "Then where is she? Is she ok?" He sighed and shook his head. "Go to the hospital. Someone brought a body there an hour ago. I might.. I'm.. I'm sorry son." _

_Stiles' heart fell. He couldn't have lost one of his friends like that. He just saw her that day, smiling and laughing and being obnoxious with her boyfriend. He jumped in his jeep and sped all the way to the hospital. Once there, he ran in and found Isaac. When he looked up, Stiles saw that Isaac's eyes were red, as if he had been crying. His hands were dirty. His body was covered in mud. _

"_What the fuck did you do to her?!" Stiles knew better than picking a fight with a werewolf, but at this point, he didn't care anymore. "I didn't do anything! I.. I found her! She.. God, she…" Isaac choked out a sob and buried his head in his hands. "There was nothing I could do.. Nothing.. She.. she was.. so cold.." _

~!~!~!~!~!~!

School wasn't where Isaac wanted to be. He didn't want to hear their comments. He didn't want to see their looks of pity. Instead, he sat at the hospital. His hand covering Adveana's cold one. Her lips were cracked and her breathing was shallow. Her eyes were dead when she looked at him. "Hey beautiful." Instead of looking at him, she tilted her head the other way.

Isaac couldn't stand that she had become so closed off to him. He let her hand go and walked out of her room. "How is she doing in there?" Ms McCall looked at him as he walked up to her desk. "She hasn't changed. She won't talk." Isaac was hurting. Adveana was hurting. He felt like they were slowly falling apart.

"It'll get better. She just needs to know that you're there for her Isaac." She reached over and rubbed his hand. "Don't worry. She'll be back to normal." He nodded and turned to go back into Adveana's room. Instead of taking her hand, he moved her over and laid beside her. Something he didn't think about doing before. Almost instantly, she fell into his side, and began crying.

On her lap, there was the newspaper. The picture of her 'parents' staring at her. "**Seemingly normal couple are the reason behind disappearences. Girl missing for 16 years finally found.**" Adveana held him tightly as she let it out. Isaac threw the paper to the side and rubbed her back, kissing the top of her head, hoping that it would calm her down. When he thought he could get her to talk to him, Sheriff Stilinski walked in. Isaac was forced to leave, and sit outside while he, and another woman talked to Adveana.

"_Even though they weren't your parents, they left you a great deal of money. We found your real mother and she had also left some money in your name. Your real name is Mionette." There was silence, and Isaac guessed they were waiting for her to answer. "Your real father wants to see you. You have a choice to go back with him." Isaac's heart stopped. He never realized that there was a possibility of her leaving with her real family. "Can, I just stay with you? I .. I don't.. want to go with strangers.. I.. I want to go to your home.." Her voice was weak and hoarse. But it still relieved Isaac. "Of course Adveana. Stiles will be happy to hear that. We'll have your things moved-" Adveana spoke up. "No. I don't want those things in your house.. Not when.. they.. those people.. they.. murdered.. no. just no.. No no no no.." Her voice was frantic and Isaac had enough._

Barging into the room, he took her into his arms and let her sob. "Can you guys leave us alone? She can't handle this. Everything she's ever.. everything, it was a lie to her.. She can't.. don't.. don't make her go through this.." He held her tightly and watched as they nodded. They walked out and Isaac smoothed the back of her head. "She… she tried to protect me.. and.. she died… both of my mothers died.. protecting me.."

Isaac didn't know what to do, besides listen. "How come I never saw the signs? Why.. why was I so.. so.." Her voice fell even lower. "I'm so _stupid_" Isaac pulled her back and made her look at him. "You are not stupid! I never, and I mean _never_ want to hear you say that again ok? You didn't know. No one knew. It isn't your fault." Adveana tried to look away but he wouldn't let her. "No one Vee." She nodded in agreement and he pulled her back in.

"You should be getting home Isaac. You have school." He shook his head and rested it on the top of hers. "I'm not going back until you do. I want to make sure you're ok.." There was silence between them and the pain medication that she was taking, kicked in, making her drowsy. "Isaac?" Her voice was soft, and her hand intertwined with his. "Yeah?" She moved closer to his side and sighed softly. "I lo.. I.. you're so sweet…" He chuckled as she quickly fell asleep.

~!~!~!~!~!~~~!~!~!~

Adveana set her bags down on her bed and looked at Stiles standing in the doorway. "How are you feeling?" She looked around and shrugged. "I don't know yet. I'm done grieving… So.. I guess.. I feel, .." Shrugging again, she sighed. He nodded in understanding and she noticed the folder in his hand. "What's that?"

Stiles twisted his mouth into a weird shape and strummed his fingers against the file. "Sit down, and I'll tell you." She did as she was told and he quickly took a seat across from her. "So…?" He gave her a long hard look and then glanced down. "I copied it from my dad's office. It's the background on your fake parents, and your real mother and father."

Her blood ran cold and he spoke quietly. "You don't have to read it.. If you don't want.. I mean.. I just thought you might want to know what he knew.. Or knows." She narrowed her eyes and spoke as she stared at her fingers. "Is he going to send me to my real father or something?" Stiles shook his head and reached out for her hand. "No. My dad would never do that to you.."

Adveana nodded and there was a long awkward silence before she spoke again. "Read it to me." Stiles looked at her surprised before opening the folder. "What do you want to hear about first?" She leaned back in her bed and gave a saddened smirk. "I don't want to hear any of it. But read me the first page."  
Looking to make sure that she was ok, he cleared his throat.

"Daniel Turner. Aka, Daniel Bates. Convicted of 3 rapes when he was 17. Spent 5 years in prison. Got out on parole and stayed under the radar. Married to Bridget Bates. Formally known as Bridget Dockings. His father used to torture him as a child. There's countless paper work here on what he told his therapist in prison." He flipped through some papers skipped through some parts that didn't seem interesting.

"Bridget Dockings. Well.. she was normal. There wasn't anything wrong with her.. wait.." He stopped and raised a brow. "What? What's there?" Adveana sat up and moved over to where he sat, setting herself on the desk. "She was in countless abusive relationships. Each man in question went missing, and was never found. She had 2 kids, but had given them up." He looked at Adveana and saw that she was teary eyed. "But she took me! She gave up her own and kept her victims daughter!"

Stiles reached out and took her hand. "Look. I'm sure Daniel did it all. In your statement, you said that she couldn't leave you there to die when you were a baby. Maybe she was ready by then. She wanted to make right Adveana. And she tried to save you. You can't hate her entirely." Adveana crossed her arms and looked away. "I never said I hated her."

It was the truth. Adveana couldn't hate the woman that lied to her. Sure, they were murderers. But Bridget warned him against hurting her. She cared about her. She raised her. She made up for what she did. But she also murdered innocent girls right under her nose. Adveana started to feel disgust and Stiles could see it.

"Liliana Mionette." At the sound of her name, Adveana perked up. Stiles handed her a picture and watched as her tears fell. "You look like her." A smile spread across her face as she looked at it. "She was a college student. Pre-med. Worked on the school paper. Like you." Adveana put the picture down and shook her head. "I don't.. Please… no more Stiles.." He nodded and glanced down. "What about your dad?"

Stiles wanted to know. He didn't read it before he made copies. He wanted to know. "What's his name?" Knowing that sparking her curiosity always worked in his favor, he skimmed down the page with a small triumphant smirk. "Jared. Jared Mionette. According to this, he married your mom when she was pregnant with you.." Adveana sighed and got to her feet. "I want to sleep. I don't.. I .. I don't.. This.. it's too much Sty.." Fully closing the folder he placed it on the desk. "That's fine. I'm sorry." Adveana shook her head and shot him a smile. "It's not you Stiles. I just.. It's.. it's soo much you know? I .. Too much has happened and, I'm lost.."

He could see it in her eyes, but he knew there was nothing he could say to make it better. "I'll leave this here for you. Good night Ana." He hugged her softly and quietly left the room. Adveana waited until she heard his door close before silently making her way towards her window. She wanted to sneak out, to get away, but something was stopping her. Maybe it was fear?

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Stiles gripped the steering wheel as Adveana leaned her head against the window. "Dad just doesn't think it's safe for you to ride with Isaac. You can't blame him." She sighed and glanced at him from the corner of her eye. Isaac was on his bike behind them. "He's been getting me for a month and some change now, does it really matter…?"

Isaac could feel the unease in Stiles' jeep. When they got to the school, he parked near them and immediately took Adveana in his arms. "Hey, we can go somewhere if you don't want to be here." She shook her head and stood on her tip toes. "I'm not going to let this phase me." Her lips pressed against his chin as he gave her a stern look.

Eventhough her words sounded strong, her voice was unsure. Isaac nodded and held her hand tightly as she led him back into the school. Almost instantly, he heard the whispers. He saw the way they all looked at her. Their eyes full of pity. Some even casted their gaze downwards, as if looking at her would cause bad luck.

"_I can't believe she came back. Her parents were murderers.." _

"_She needs to get out of here. No one wants her at this school."_

"_Poor Isaac, he could've been the next one on their list. Why is he still with her."_

"_She looks so damaged. How can he deal with being the one that found her?"_

Adveana let him go and spoke quietly. "I want to be alone for-" He took her hand back into his own and gave her a soft smile. "Too bad. You're stuck with me Vee. I'm not leaving your side until I know you're ok." As she looked up at him, he could see the blood rush to her cheeks. Her heart sped up, showing him that she was happy with his answer.

Before she could speak, she was met by Jess. "Adveana…" Her voice trailed off as she looked at Isaac. "I didn't think you'd be coming back here.." Adveana adjusted her bag and raised a brow. "Why wouldn't I? It's the middle of the school year. I can't just skip out." She smiled at her friend, and Jess gave her a long weird look. "What?"

Jess glanced at Isaac again before shaking her head. "Let's just get to class. Think you can leave your boyfriend for two minutes?" Their faces erupted in a smile and Jess put her arm around her smaller friend. "For a second there, I was afraid you wanted to ditch me.." The silence that passed between them was only broken with even more smiles and a giggle or two as they walked down the hall.

Isaac watched her leave and Erica came up behind him. "I can't believe she came back after everything that happened.." Isaac dropped his head and walked while looking at the ground. "She's not as fine as she looks…" Erica gave him a concerned look as they both started down the hall. "What do you mean?"

_She had been laying there. Her window was closed and Isaac couldn't get in without breaking it. He wanted to make sure she was ok. He wanted to protect her like he had promised. Adveana lay there, covered in her own sweat, tossing and turning in her bed. Silent whimpers escaping her lips as the minutes passed. Soon they turned into cries for help. She turned more violently under the sheets, her arms going around her face in a defensive position. Soon, a series of loud screams cut through the night and the Sheriff came rushing in, shaking her from her nightmares. "Adveana! Shhh.. shhh, it's ok. They can't hurt you anymore.." She clung to him tightly, unable to hide her fear, or keep the brave face she wore during the day. Stiles stood in the doorway, his sleepy eyes concerned as he watched his friend hug his father as if she would drown. Isaac wanted to be the one to hold her. To comfort her in her time of need. For now, he would have to watch her suffer, and he hated that…_

Erica looked away. "Oh. How are you holding up?" Isaac sighed and glanced at her. "I'm doing better than she is. But, there are times when I wonder how I can be so strong for her, and still do so little.." He felt like he should be doing more, but he didn't know what. Instead of talking more about it, he made his way to class, dropping the subject all together.

~!~!~!~!~!

Adveana was alone at her new house. Stiles and his dad, both left in a hurry, and she didn't feel like tagging along. She tried to concentrate on her homework, but flashes of what happened to her kept jumping up. How her father beat her, unable to really kill her. She guessed that he hoped burying her alive would do the trick. Sadly, it left mental scars that no one would ever see.

Her nightmares of that day, were the only things keeping her from sleep. She stayed up as late as she possibly could, trying to avoid it, but knowing she couldn't. Just as she was about to give up on her homework, she heard a soft tapping on her window.

Looking up, she found Isaac there, his head looking down as if he felt bad for disturbing her. Quickly rushing to her window, she let him in and threw her arms around him. "What are you doing here?" Her voice was soft, not wanting agitate the silence between them. "I wanted to make sure you were ok. I haven't heard from you .. I.. I got, a little worried."

He led her over to her bed and felt as her arms gripped him tighter. "I told you, you don't have to worry about me." She cracked a smile he knew he should've believe. They sat there, staring at each other before he spoke again. "I promised to make sure nothing happened to you. I'm going to try to make it up to you.." Holding her face in his hands, he pressed his lips against her nose. "Finding you that day, was the scariest moment of my life. You were so cold Vee. I thought, I thought that maybe…" Isaac looked down, pressing his forehead against hers. "I thought you were dead."

Adveana pulled away, her brow raised. Isaac was confused as to why, before he finally realized what he said. "You're the one that found me? Papa Stilinski said.. that.. no.." She pulled fully away, getting to her feet. Her eyes narrowed at him as she crossed her arms. "How did you find me Isaac? You weren't there. You didn't see where he buried me. You couldn't hear my screams.."

Her heart was beating a million miles a minute. He could hear it in her chest. He could smell her fear. Adveana looked at him. Isaac wasn't the boy she knew. There was something different about him that she hadn't noticed. Maybe caring for him blinded her. She stuck around when she knew she would've left, had he had been some other guy. Isaac constantly lied to her. Where she once had all his attention, she could see that it had split in two and she had to fight for what she could get.

"ANSWER ME ISAAC! What's going on?!" She was starting to panic. _Maybe he knew? Maybe he was in on it, but felt the guilt_? "You've changed. And I know that I said you'd change for the better, but it hasn't been better Isaac. You.. you .. don't hang around as much as you used to. You're always with the Derek guy.. How do I know that you're not like every guy out there. Keeping me because I'm sort of prize?" She turned towards the door, her voice dropping low. "The only thing that hasn't changed are the lies. You still lie to me.. Eventhough I'm your girlfriend.."

Isaac could see that she was hurt. With everything that happened, being strong wasn't something she could do. "Tell me the truth.. Just once.. please..?" That was it. He heard her voice in a half sob and couldn't keep it together. He was the one that caused her pain this time, and he couldn't bear to do it again. "Promise me, that you won't think differently ok?" Turning to look at him, she nodded. "Isaac,.." He closed his eyes, afraid to see her reaction as he slowly released some of his anger. The only thing that broke the silence of her room, was the small gasp that escaped her lips. "_Isaac..?"_…

**Ah, this chapter felt like it just dragged on for me.. I'll make the next one better.. :D Review please!


	11. Never Ever

**Sorry it took me so long to write.. I needed a mental vacation. Enjoy! And Review!

*Disclaimer: I do NOT own MTV's Teen Wolf. I do own my OC.

Chapter 11:

Never Ever.

Closing her locker, Adveana looked at Jess. "So, it's over between you and Isaac?" Jess' eyes looked at the girl, a bit concerned. "Can we just drop it Jess?" Adveana held her books up to her chest as she glanced behind her. Goosebumps started to form on her arms and she couldn't help but shudder. "I don't see why. He saved you and you dump him?"

They began walking down the hall and Adveana sighed. "I said, drop it-" They stopped in their tracks as Stiles came jogging up to them. He was out of breath as he looked at them with a smile. "Adveana! Just the person I was looking for." Jess gave him a once over before walking away. Adveana's black eyes looked at him, narrowed and untrusting.

"Shouldn't you be with your pack Stiles?" Stiles' face shown shock as he looked at her. "Isaac told me everything. I can't.. I can't believe.. I mean." She held her arms up in despair, dropping all her books to the ground. Isaac came around the corner at the sound of his name, and found her looking straight at him. "Vee.. I.. I heard you.. I mean.." He stopped when her face flushed. Quickly, she gathered her things and walked away.

Stiles looked at him, dumbfounded and spoke quietly. "Did she have to know? Why did you tell her?" Isaac looked at him and fought the urge to go after Adveana. "I slipped up. I couldn't lie to her anymore. I was hoping, .. I had hoped.. She'd understand. Look at her Stiles! She couldn't take any more lies!"

_Adveana backed away from him, her eyes wide in shock. "What, what are you?" Isaac watched as tears fell from her eyes. What she saw was a monster. Her eyes, always said it all. "I was bitten. This.. this was the change I wanted to tell you about.. I'm.. a.. I'm a werewolf." He took a step towards her, but she was frozen, staring at him. "Who.. who bit you..?" _

_Isaac ran his clawed hands through his hair and spoke quietly. "Derek. He's.. he's my alpha. And he's been looking out for me. Scott and Erica are wolves too. Stiles is also in on it.. I mean.. " He stopped and tried to gather his thoughts. Adveana went to reach out for him, but pulled her hand away. "Why couldn't you tell me sooner? Something like this,.. it'.. it's important Isaac." _

_He watched as she made the distance between them bigger. "I didn't know if you could handle.. I mean, with everything.. I.. I just.. I wanted you to stay safe." Adveana scoffed and pointed to her window. "Look how well that turned out. Get out of here Isaac. You're not who I thought you were." Slowly, he made his way out of her window. "Vee.." She crossed her arms and turned away. Isaac could smell the salt water on her cheeks. "Vee.. I cared enough to keep you safe.. Why.." Her head snapped towards him as she gritted her teeth. "You lied to me, the entire time we've been together. I can't.. I won't.. the trust is gone.." _

Stiles adjusted his bag and sighed. "But you didn't have to tell her the _truth._ Ana wasn't strong enough to handle that either." He walked away, leaving Isaac to his thoughts. Of course, what she could and couldn't handle mattered. But Isaac couldn't handle lying to her again. Not after what she had just gone through. She needed the truth more than anything.

After school, Isaac watched as Adveana began to walk towards the Stilinski house. She refused to let anyone take her home. He wanted to reach out, and just, place her on the back of his bike, but he knew better. So he followed her from a distance. Close enough to protect her, but far enough away to give her the space she wanted.

"It's never going to get easier is it Liliana?" Raising a brow to himself, he was curious. Who was Liliana? Adveana sighed and turned onto a street she knew all too well. Stopping, she realized where she had gone and stood there, frozen. Her breath caught in her throat, as flashes of her ordeal played in her mind. "No, no no no.. No." She wanted to run, but her feet wouldn't let her.

Isaac saw the panic and fear in her body as he got closer. As soon as she was within reach, he parked his bike and pulled her into his arms. "Shhhh.. Adveana.." He felt as she relaxed and stroked the back of her hair. "They're never going to hurt you again." Breathing in deeply, she dropped her books and clutched his shirt. "But, I think, I miss them.. Well, my mother.. She.."

Adveana knew she had to fear him. She knew that he was dangerous, but here she was, standing on the sidewalk in his arms. "Are we really over Vee? Is that what you want?" She smirked to herself and glanced up at him. "I.. I heard.. I mean.." Isaac sighed and held her tighter. "I don't want it to be over.. " She pulled away from him and gathered her books from the ground. "That's the way it has to be Isaac."

Isaac felt his heart dropped as she slowly began to walk away. "I'm sorry." Instead of letting her walk away, like he had done so many times before, he chased after her. Pulling her to look at him, he crashed his lips against hers. Once again, she dropped all of her books, snaking her arms around him like she had done so many times before when he kissed her.

Her lips moved over his, and he could tell that she missed him. As much as she said it, her reaction told him that she didn't want it to be over either. "Don't walk away from me Vee. I'm still Isaac. I swear…" He looked into her wide eyes and watched as the tears fell. "I can't do this with you Isaac. I can't be with you, and know that isn't safe. I don't want to be hurt again."

With all that she had, she pushed him away. "Just go. Please, just leave me-" She stopped talking as they both glanced at the road. Stiles jeep had made its way towards them both and she silently thanked him. He rolled down the window and looked at them both. "I couldn't find you and I figured you'd be walking like you usually do.. I thought that maybe.. I knew…" Adveana quickly grabbed her things and jumped into the passenger seat. Stiles looked at Isaac with a slight smirk.

"Don't think this will last forever Stiles. She's in just as much danger with you as she would be with me." Glancing to the girl seated beside him, he growled. Adveana spoke softly, not looking up. "Take me home. Please?" Without hesitation, Stiles drove away.

Adveana glanced in the mirror and sighed softly. Bringing her fingers to her lips, she touched them softly. She could still feel his lips on hers. They still tingled. Isaac still made her heart beat faster and slower at the same time. Tears started to fall from her eyes again as she realized how much he lied to her. How much everyone has.

"Ana, it's going to be ok." Stiles tried to take her hand but she shied away. "It's not going to be that easy Stiles. Just, take me home.." The ride back became silent and Stiles didn't know what to say to her. No matter what, she wouldn't trust him. She wouldn't be able to trust anyone.

When they got home, she instantly made her way to her room. "Adveana, how are-" The Sheriff looked at her face and saw the freshly made streaks. "Are you ok?" She nodded and gave him a saddened smile. "Just a rough day. I'll have dinner made in a few. I just need to.. I need to get.. my homework. Done.." She trailed off and walked away. Stiles came in behind her and looked at his dad.

"I found her walking to her old house. She's a little shaken." His father nodded and sighed. "It's going to take a little bit of getting used to. Just watch her Stiles." Stiles nodded and watched as his father moved to the bottom of the stairs. "Adveana, don't worry about dinner. Just relax. Stiles will run out and grab whatever you want." They could vaguely hear as she agreed and moved around in her room. "She's going to be ok Stiles."

He left for work as Stiles walked up the stairs, his bag dragging behind him. Knocking on her door, he listened carefully. "Ana, it's not like I didn't want to tell you. We just wanted to keep you safe." Adveana turned to face her door, knowing that he was standing on the other side. "My entire world was ripped away from me, and replaced with lies. Safe, isn't what I want."

She stood closer to it, placing her hand on the smooth wood. "What you and Scott did, was lie. You didn't bother telling me anything. And when you had the chance, you didn't take it. You could've warned me about Isaac. About Derek. About everyone. You could've found out if my parents were really my parents, if you had been around." She backed away from the door, looking down. "But you didn't. You weren't there. You chose to lie. You of all did. And now look.. My boyfriend.. my.. ex, boyfriend, could've killed me if he were mad enough, and no one told me."

Adveana moved to her bed and fell into it. "You did a great job of keeping me safe." She buried her face into her pillow and tried to hold back the tears. Stiles walked in, not caring that he wasn't invited. "Listen to me Adveana. What Scott and I did, was for your own good. You don't see it now, because you're being stubborn. We hid the truth from you, because there are things out there, bigger than ourselves. So you can sit here, and mope or get over it. Because the longer you let this affect you, the more miserable you'll be. The faster you grow up, and put your big girl pants on, the faster you'll get the truth."

Adveana looked at him, her mouth slightly agape. No one had ever spoken to her that way. No one ever had the balls to. Without waiting for her to answer, Stiles walked out, closing the door behind him. "I'm not stubborn." She whispered softly into her pillow. Instead of doing her homework, she closed her eyes and tried to forget everything that happened. She drifted off into an uncomfortable sleep. Something, she had gotten used to.

~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~! !#~!

_Maybe, just maybe, I'll be able to smile again._ Adveana looked up from her paper and glanced out the window. Her pre cal teacher was droning on and on, and it was boring her. How long had it been now? A few weeks? It had gotten easier for her to get back to normal. Granted, she couldn't really look at things with innocent eyes anymore. The bell rang and she gathered her things. Catching up with Jess in the hallway.

"I hate that class with a passion. History work?" Adveana smiled and handed her a folder. "Done and done. What's happening in P.E today? Besides inhuman torture?" Jess sighed and shrugged. "Skipped it. Pay attention to me. Isaac is staring hard your way."

At the sound of his name, she instinctively looked his way. Their eyes locked for a few seconds, before she turned away. "You know, you're not over him." Adveana smiled and tucked some of her hair behind her ear. "I never said I was." Shutting her locker, she turned, and started walking in the opposite direction of where Isaac stood. "Why can't you guys just be obnoxiously cute again?"

Adveana sighed and spoke softly. "I don't trust him anymore. I was fed, way too many lies." Jess eyed her closely. "Adveana, can I be honest with you?" The smaller girl nodded as they slowed down a bit. "You hold everyone to the truth standard. I commend you for that. And not everyone can be as honest as you." She sighed and looked down. "But, I've never seen you as happy as you were when you were with Isaac. I mean, he may have lied to you, shame shame.. But he did everything he could, to keep you smiling. Doesn't that count for anything?" There was a moment of silence before Adveana spoke. "He did.. didn't he?" Jess nodded and placed her arm across Adveana's shoulders. "I just want to see you smile again."

Isaac smiled as he heard Adveana's heart speed up. _Thank you Jess._ He closed his own locker and began walking towards the courtyard. He had gotten through the doors when Erica came up beside him. "You look happier than you have in weeks." She smiled at him and Isaac shot one back as they sat down on a free bench. She nudged him and he looked down. "I'm just in a better mood." Erica sighed and looked around them. "You know, Derek's got plans for us later right?" Isaac nodded and his smile dropped. "You can't keep thinking that everything- Hey! Listen to me."

She groaned and looked at where his eyes lingered. Adveana was seated across from them, with her usual group of friends. Her eyes were locked in his, and it looked as if they were having a silent conversation. Erica sighed and nudged him. "I'm not going to tell you again Isaac." He brought his gaze to the shewolf and then glanced back at Adveana. "She wasn't going to eat lunch here. Things are going to get better. She's got to believe that." Isaac watched as she averted his eyes and sighed softly. They had to..

~!~!~! ! ~! #

The leaves crunched under her feet as she adjusted the flashlight in her hands. She had seen Stiles leave in a hurry after hearing about something in the woods over the police radio. It was a bit of a hike so she gave Jess a lame excuse and had her drop her off at Stiles' parked jeep. "I immediately regret this decision. What will I tell him? Oh, I snooped.." She mumbled under her breath and let out a sigh.

In actuality, curiosity got the best of her. Adveana knew she shouldn't be out there, but she couldn't help it. Just as she was about to give up and make her way towards his jeep, she heard a noise. Several. Straining her ears, it sounded as if something were running towards her.

Without waiting to see what it was, she began running away from it. Adveana turned to see reptilian eyes staring back at her in the darkness. Her heart sped up and she focused on the ground in front of her. But it was too late. She tripped over an upturned root and rolled down a hill. A loud hiss filled the air as she tried to scramble to her feet.

But the creature caught up to her, pinning her down as he looked her over. She was unable to scream. She had lost the ability to move. Adveana was too scared to even breathe. _If it's going to kill me, do it now. _Just as she closed her eyes, she heard a thud. "DON'T TOUCH HER!" She found Isaac standing over her in a protective stance.

He looked at her as Erica and Boyd came running up. "Are you ok?" Adveana was frozen still. He was fully transformed and looking at her with his golden eyes. Erica growled. "Where did it go?" Boyd joined her frustration. Derek caught up to them and looked at Adveana on the ground. Kneeling he looked at the others. "Erica, Boyd, follow the trail it left. Go." They nodded once and left.

Isaac watched as Derek put his hands on Adveana's cheeks. "Listen to me. You need to snap out of it." Isaac let out a low growl as Derek's thumbs caressed her cheeks. Derek smirked a bit and watched Adveana's black eyes adjust to them both. She was scared. "W.. what was that?" Derek looked at her and let her face go..

"Don't worry about that right now. Isaac will tell you when he gets you back to your house. Isaac." He helped her to his feet and Adveana instinctively pulled away from Derek and fell into Isaac's arms. "Take her back and make sure it doesn't try to find her. I'll see you in a few hours." Derek ran off after Erica and Boyd while Isaac held Adveana close to his body, taking her home.

Once back, he settled her down on her bed and fell to the ground in front of her. His arms wrapped around her waist, burying his face into her stomach. "Do you have a death wish?" She shook her head and hesitantly ran her fingers through his curls. "Why did you save me?" He looked up at her, seeing that her eyes were full of tears.

"Because I promised I'd never let anything hurt you." Her fingers moved from his hair to his cheeks. Her fingertips softly leaving a trail of fire under his skin. "Never ever?" He nodded and leaned up, pressing his lips against hers, laying her back against her bed. "Never ever." Isaac heard as her heart sped up before pushing him away.

"I was so scared. I thought I was going to really die." He hovered over her body and watched as she tried to hide the tears that fell. "Not on my watch. That Kanima isn't going to put one dirty finger on you." He took her chin into his fingers and turned her head to look at him. "It's a bite gone wrong. We're trying to find out who it is. We're trying to stop them from killing anyone else."

Adveana looked up at him and he saw as she relaxed at his honesty. "We're not the bad guys Vee. I'm not a bad guy." He closed his eyes, and opened them to show her his golden eyes. At first, Adveana grew frightened. But the longer she stared at him, the more calm she became. "Let me see it all." He shook his head. "I'm not going to let you kick me out again. I was ordered to watch over you."

Her gaze bore into him and he caved. He felt as his face changed. He felt as his whole body sort of transformed. The fear in her eyes, made him ashamed of his decision to be turned. Just as he was about to get up and leave, she reached up, pressing her hands against his cheek. Soon, her fingers traced over the ridges in his elongated face.

Adveana pushed back his curly hair and moved lower, to push off his jacket. She felt as the muscles in his arms tensed at her touch. Leaning up at little, she touched her nose to his. "You promise you're still the same?" He nodded and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down. "Promise to be a bit more honest with me?" He ran a clawed finger gently up her side, and she responded with a shiver as he nodded. "Just be honest with me. I can tell when you're lying."

She gave him a confused look as he brought her hand to his lips. "Did you want it to be over between us? Did you want me to leave that night?" Her face flushed and Isaac gave her a long look. "I was scared Isaac. You have to understand that." Adveana looked down and he let her hand go, instead, he went back to touching her side, slipping his hand under her shirt. He brought her tiny body up to his. "But I never ever wanted us to end." Her voice dropped as he leaned down. "I never ever, wanted you to go."

Isaac's lips crashed on top of hers. This kiss was different. It wasn't like all the other times. He felt as he became himself again. His face shortened, his eyes became their natural blue. Adveana's lips weren't hesitant as they had been before. She leaned herself into him, deeping the kiss, and pushing for more. Without thinking, he ripped her shirt off with a growl, causing her to let out a gasp, followed by a giggle.

"Sorry, I got a little carried away." His face flushed as his claws retracted. She didn't say anything else as she pressed her chest against his, her fingers getting tangled in his hair. The back of Adveana's mind was screaming at her to get away from him. But her heart, it was telling her to stay. So she stayed. Isaac moved his lips from hers and trailed them down her neck, breathing in her sweet scent. "Isaac." They both sat up as Derek's voice scared them. Isaac pushed Adveana behind him to hide her body. "I came to offer her the bite. We need her help." Adveana looked between them and Isaac shook his head. "You're not doing this to her. What if she rejects it?" There was a growing silence that made them all aware of their breathing. She felt as Derek stared holes into her. "I need an answer." …

~!~ ~! ~!# !~! #~ #

Sorry it took so long to update! I have had a busy busy past few weeks. Review please.! And If you feel it takes me too long to update, Go to haiadabunny. Tumblr. Com to remind me to work on it! I'll update soon!


	12. Follow Me Down

**I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am for taking an almost 4 month hiatus. After work, I'd be so tired. The most I've been doing is reading weird posts on tumblr. THAT, has seriously consumed my life. I will honestly, try to update at least once every week. I will also get back into writing the other 3 stories I have on my page. Again, I am deeply sorry for not updating in so long.

*Disclaimer: I do NOT own MTV's Teen Wolf. But I do own my OC's.

Chapter 12:

Follow Me Down.

"Adveana, I think we should have a talk." Both Adveana and Stiles looked up at the Sheriff with a fork in their mouth. "Am I in trouble?" He shook his head and sighed, sitting across from her. "I already had this talk with Stiles." Adveana pushed her food away as she gave him a serious look. "Is it about Isaac? Because I will move out if you don't want me to date him." She held her head up and he sighed.

"Actually, it is." A little bit of fear started to set in as Adveana watched him rub his temples. "When a boy and a girl have a strong mutual-" She held up her hands and got to her feet. "Woah there Papa Stilinski. Don't worry about that speech, I've already heard it." Her face turned red as she tried to gather her things. Stiles was laughing as his father let out a sigh of relief. "Good. I didn't know how to approach that. I had one girl to worry about. I didn't want to give that speech to another one." Stiles shut his mouth as he narrowed his eyes.

It was her turn to laugh as she put an arm around him. "Thanks though. Isaac is a slow mover. So by the time we do the do, we'll be old and grey." She smiled sweetly and downed the rest of her orange juice as she heard the roar of Isaac's Suzuki. "Tell that boy to be careful on that thing."Adveana waved as she nodded and walked out of the door.

She stood at the end of the driveway, watching as Isaac came up. It had been days since she told Derek that she wanted to think about it. Isaac full out refused for her, stating that if he lost her to the bite, he'd leave the pack. Part of her was curious. She wanted to know what it felt like to be them. To be a wolf. But the other part was scared she'd succumb to death. She herself knew she wasn't strong enough.

As Isaac stopped in front of her, she couldn't help but feel troubled. He had accepted the bite, and changed completely. So did Erica and Boyd. They stood above the rest now. They were no longer invisible. "Hey, what's wrong?" Isaac pulled her in and gave her a long once over. "I want to stand out too." Her face flushed as she spoke. "You stand out now. You don't need to be one of us. Here, get on and we'll talk ok?" Adveana nodded and he placed the helmet on her head, before putting her on the back.

The ride to the graveyard was silent. Isaac could feel her heart beat slowly in her chest. It made him smile, knowing that she no longer feared him. Once there, they took their usual spot and Adveana sighed. Isaac took her hair between his fingers and smiled. "I remember the first time I took you here. You said you loved the quiet." Her black eyes focused on him as a small smile spread across her lips. "That was a long time ago. How do you remember that?" Isaac nodded and tucked what he had in his fingers, behind her ear. "I remember everything you tell me."

She looked down and played with her fingers as she spoke. "Why won't you let me accept the bite?" He sat there for a moment, knowing she had more to say. "I can be like you, and protect myself. You won't have to worry about me anymore." Isaac watched as she looked up at him, her eyes full of too many emotions for him to decipher.

"I _want_ to protect you. As you are. I want you to be who you are _now._" He took her head in his hands and pressed his forehead against hers. "Being a wolf, is hard Vee. With you being human, it makes me.. human.. I can control myself. You're my anchor. I don't want you to change. I don't want you to go through this. I don't want to lose you." He knew he was rambling, but the look on her face made him confident in his answer.

"I don't want to make your choice for you, but please, don't do this to yourself. Please.." He closed his eyes and Adveana pressed her hand against his cheek. "What if we break up again, and you're not there to protect me anymore?" His heart stopped. That break up was hard for him. But he never imagined another one. "I don't plan on leaving you Vee."

He let out a low growl as he thought about it. She had gotten used to his growling so she simply sighed. "But _what if…_?" Isaac opened his is and startled her with its rich golden color. "If by some chance, that happens, then I have no control over what you do. But please, _please, _don't." Sighing once again, she nodded. "Fine."

Adveana pulled away from him for a moment, only to lean back into his open arms. "So, who is the Kanima?" Isaac held her tightly and buried his face into her hair. "It's Jackson. We thought it was Lydia." She let out a snort and tried to stifle a giggle. "She does seem like a cold hearted bitch. So that makes sense.." She adjusted herself in his arms and leaned her head back to look at him.

"What are you guys going to do about him?" He shook his head and traced the end of her nose. "I don't know. Derek wants to kill him but.." Isaac trailed off, unable to answer her question fully. "I think that's a little drastic. Isn't there anything else you can do?" He shrugged and Adveana looked up at him, waiting for an answer. "You should put all the options you have on the table. Tell Derek that killing him should be the last resort."

Adveana felt as Isaac caressed her cheeks with a growl. "Ok, what's wrong? You seem to hate your alpha." Sitting back up, she narrowed her eyes at him and Isaac couldn't help but look away under her gaze. "I don't hate him. It's just hard to get him to listen and agree." Isaac jumped to his feet, pulling her onto her own. "Let's go somewhere else. I don't really want to talk about this."

She didn't need to be a werewolf to sense that he was uncomfortable. So she dropped the subject altogether as he led her back to his bike. Placing her on the back, he leaned in and kissed her softly before handing her a helmet. "Can we go to your place? I want to see it." Isaac thought for a moment before nodding. He knew she was going to ask him sooner or later.

~!~!~!

Adveana looked around her and Isaac hung his head. "It's… dusty.." She gave him a small smile as her hand went around a pole and looked at his makeshift room. "Yeah, but it's comfortable. I mean, it's a roof over my head, I can't really complain." He scratched the back of his neck and watched as she sat down on his bed.

"Derek says, you're like a little brother to him. So, it doesn't surprise me that he offered you a place to stay and takes care of you." Isaac gave her a disbelieving look as she continued to glance around her. "H.. he said that?" Adveana nodded and brought her gaze back to him. "Yeah. It sounded like he meant it."

Isaac fell on the bed beside her and sighed. "Doesn't feel like it. Derek doesn't hesitate to break bones when we train." He turned his head to see the biggest smile on her face. "Can I watch you guys train? Now that I know?" Isaac shook his head disapprovingly and she jumped on top of him. "Pleeeeeease?!" Adveana poked his sides, knowing that he couldn't say no to her.

"It's not safe for you." He stopped when she gave him a stern look. "I don't care about what's safe and what isn't. I was almost killed. Several times in fact. So let me watch." She crossed her arms and Isaac reached up, placing his hands on her waist. "Fine. But if Derek kicks you out, then you can't stay." Adveana rolled her eyes and nodded. "Deal."

Isaac took that time to roll over, holding her securely under him. She let out an infectious giggle that he couldn't help but smile at. Her hair had fanned around her. Turquoise tips curled in many directions, making her look surreal. Leaning down, he kissed her roughly. As a response, Adveana wrapped her arms around him.

Without thinking, Isaac dug his claws into the mattress below them, letting out a low growl. Adveana smiled against his lips and felt as he moved her up higher on the bed. There was this certain scent she was giving off, and Isaac couldn't figure out what it was. But it was strong and driving him crazy. When she bit down softly on his lower lip, it took all the self control he had, not to bite back.

Turning away from her mouth, he started to kiss her neck, earning soft moan from the girl under him. Her body raised up to meet his as his lips grazed her shoulder. Letting out another growl, he trailed a clawed finger up her side, ready to tear the fabric that separated him from her bare flesh. Adveana could feel her heart beating wildly in her chest as Isaac glanced into her eyes.

Gold. Pure gold. What frightened her at first, now brought her a sense of security. Running her hands through his hair, she pulled him down, forcing him to pay more attention to her lips, than the rest of her body. Isaac let out a groan of excitement as her tiny hands moved from his hair to his abdomen.

Adveana could feel his muscles tense under her touch. Tugging at the end of his shirt, she gave him a slightly pleading look. Isaac gave her a small smirk before pulling his shirt over his head, and practically ripping hers off of her body. He pressed his bare chest against Adveana's, feeling her heart beat, keeping her trapped underneath him.

"Isaac.." Her voice was small, seductive, innocent. He looked down and tried to keep his voice from shaking as he spoke. "I'm sorry Vee. If you want to stop this, we can. I.. I never.. want to force you into.." She placed a finger on his lips and smiled, turning his head to look back at her. "You're not forcing me." Leaning up, she pressed her lips against his, her fingertips grazing his stomach lightly. It drove Isaac slightly crazy, and left him wanting more.

"Ahem.." Isaac pulled away to find Derek standing in the doorway. "What are you doing here? It's not safe for her." Adveana sat up, causing Isaac to move to the side. "You don't control me Derek. I do what I please." She gave him a long look, showing him that she wasn't going to back down. It was a look she used too many times to win too many battles.

"You're going to catch a cold if you don't get any clothes on." Derek gave her a long once over and Adveana narrowed her eyes. "Did you take a good mental picture? Because I doubt you'll ever see a body this amazing in this lifetime." Isaac couldn't help but chuckle to himself as she put her shirt back on. "You need to go."

Derek's voice was firm and she sighed. "Why can't I stay? Stiles gets to do all the fun things and he's just as human as I am.." Turning to look at her, he couldn't help but see a spark that he hadn't seen in anyone since.. "You can stay if you want the bite. If you don't then get the fuck out. Simple." Isaac growled and gave Derek an almost threatening look. "Don't speak to her that way."

Adveana placed a hand on his arm and got to her feet. "You can play this tough act all you want. But I can see straight through you Derek." She walked up to him, not caring that Derek was giving her a glare of death. "What makes you think you can? You don't know me." Adveana spoke softly, her eyes going from hard and mad, to soft and sad.

"You lost everything. Your entire way of life. You're rebuilding. Just like Isaac, and just like me. I know enough." Without warning, she put her arms around him in a hug, catching him off guard. "It's ok Derek. I get it. But for one moment. Stop." Isaac watched, dumbfounded as Derek froze. Adveana tightened her grip on him and sighed. "You have Isaac now. You're not alone. And with Isaac, you get me. Not in the way you want, but it's just as good. You have your makeshift family."

Derek growled, and tried to pull her off, but couldn't. Something about her boldness, made him want to turn the girl, but keep her human. He awkwardly stood there, his face in a slight scowl, as she kept her tiny body pressed against his. He let out a frustrated sigh, and placed a hand on the top of her head. "Don't come by, on the nights of the full moon. You could get killed."

She nodded and pulled away, giving him a slight smile before turning back to Isaac. Adveana could see the surprise on his face. "Go sit on the crates while I train him. Then he's all yours." She nodded and did as she was told. Isaac looked at Derek and watched as he kept an eye on Adveana. This look was different. It wasn't cold, like he had given Erica the day she disobeyed him. It was reminiscent. Like he saw someone else when he looked at her. Something that slightly worried Isaac. Something that made him feel jealous enough to take her away…

~!~! !~ #~ !~!

"I think I can live with this." Isaac pressed his forehead to Adveana's as they stood at his locker. Her arms were holding him securely as he held her waist gently. "So, training later? Can I come? I've never seen you so… I can't even describe it." Her grin was massive as she looked up at him. "Derek doesn't seem to mind. Just make sure it's not on the full moon."

He wanted to say more, but was interrupted. "What the hell is your problem?! Adveana isn't over you and you've got another slut wrapped around your finger?" His locker door swung fully open, hitting the other lockers, revealing a fuming Jess. "OH MY GOD. ADVEANA I'M SO SORRY.." Adveana started laughing as she pulled herself away from Isaac. "It's ok. I forgot to tell you." She turned back to him and gave him a light kiss on the lips before grabbing her things. "My house later?"

Isaac nodded and watched as she walked off with her embarrassed friend. Before he could close his locker, Scott and Stiles showed up. Both looking at Adveana's retreating back. "You know, she's changed." Glancing at the two, he watched as Stiles bit his nail. "She's still Adveana, but, different. At least she stopped screaming in her sleep."

Scott looked down and gave a small smile. "As much as I hate saying this. She's become a lot braver since she found out about us. Maybe, you're good for her. Maybe you're not. But don't hurt her ok? She's not invincible.." They walked off as silently as they had come, and Isaac stood there. Hurting her, when they had invested so much into each other, wasn't part of his plan.

~!~!~! #! #

_Maybe, there will be a day when I won't have to run. A day that I can stand up for myself, instead of having to rely on others to save me. Maybe I won't be so scared to trust the ones that trust me with no hesitation. Maybe.. Just maybe.._

Adveana laid in bed, listening to the sound of her heart beating in her chest. Soon there was a soft knock on her door and Stiles walked in with a weird smirk. "You know, it's weird." She scooted over and let him lay beside her. "What's weird?" He looked at her and sighed.

"Remember how you used to stay here during the summer? Because you're parents were always traveling then? And you hated leaving?" Adveana nodded with a slight smile. There were painful memories for her. "I remember pleading with my.. with my mom to let me stay here. Threatening to run away.. And I'd always run away to.." She trailed off and Stiles picked up where she ended. "To this room. Now I pass by it and you're here. Like you never left. Like there was never anything wrong."

He took her hand and looked at it. "Before, I used to look at you and think, 'Wow, she's fucking awesome. How does she do all of that stuff? Where does she find the time? How is she one of my best friends?' Then I remember it's because you're you. You don't change. For anyone."

There was a moment of silence before Adveana spoke softly. "Derek offered me the bite." Stiles wanted to drop her hand, but she held his too tightly. "But I refused. Isaac wouldn't let me say yes. I know, if we were to break up, Scott would protect me. But, he's not superman. He can't watch us all Stiles." Stiles smiled and bumped into her a little. "You've got Batman. I'm not much. I'm human, but I care."

He reached over, wiping away a tear from her face, before getting up. "I should go before Isaac get's here. I don't want him to rip my throat out." When he got to the door, Adveana sat up, catching his attention. "I love you Stiles. I never really say it, because we're friends, and we never really talk as much as we used to. But I do." He smiled back and spoke just as quietly as she had moments before. "I love you too Ana. So, don't change. Ever."

As the door closed, Adveana curled the blankets around her body.

_So follow me down. Down into the darkness, where the saddest thoughts grow. Down into the pits of despair that I've repeatedly dug myself in to. Follow my light footsteps so that you don't have to feel the sharp shattered glass of my heart that's scattered all over the floor. Follow me into the one room I've created for myself. Filled with light. My safe haven. Follow me, and never leave me alone. I don't want to be alone.. Not again.. Not in the dark.._

She didn't know how long she sat there, but it must've been hours. Isaac was tapping at the glass for her to let him in. Getting to her feet, she unlocked her window and felt as he scooped her up into his arms, and carried her back to bed. "Why does it reek of Stiles in here?" Adveana smiled as she snuggled into his chest. "We had a talk."

"_Why do you look at her like that? She isn't some piece of meat. Or some cracker jack prize. She's my girlfriend." Between the hard training, and watching guys stare at his girlfriend, Isaac had had enough. Derek smirked, knowing he had hit a nerve with the pup. "You got a problem with it? Not willing to share with your alpha?"_

_Isaac growled and came at him. Derek wrapped his hands around Isaac's arms and threw him into a pillar. "You need to focus more! Stop thinking about her!" Isaac came at him again, but it ended with the same result. "She's the one thing keeping me going! She's the only thing I have!"_

_The silence grew between the two wolves, and Derek could see that he had gone too far. He sat down on a stack of crates and Isaac followed. "She reminds me of my younger sister. She's brass, and bold, and tough. She doesn't take no for an answer, but she cares. She's not afraid to show that." He looked down at his hands and gave a slight smile. "She died in the fire with the others. ," Derek looked back at him and put a hand on the younger mans shoulder, giving it a squeeze. "So protect her with your life. Because she's not someone you want to lose." _

Isaac held her tighter to his body. He kissed the top of her head and sighed softly. The girl in his arms meant something to everyone. Losing her would kill him, and everyone she was close to. _I have to be stronger to protect you. I have to keep you alive. ´_Adveana yawned and let out a light snore as she fell fast asleep. "Just, stay here." Her arms tightened, before she fully relaxed. "I'm not going anywhere. Not without you."

~ ~#~! #~#~ #~ #

Getting back into the groove of things! Whoooohoooo! Ok, well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review.. I'll have an extra special chapter next! I'm sure you'll all love it!


	13. There's No Turning Around

*Disclaimer: I do NOT own MTV's Teen Wolf. I do, however, own my OC's. ENJOY! And Review! 3

Chapter 13:

There's No Turning Around.

!~!~!~ ~!

"You need to hit harder!" Adveana ducked as Derek swung at her. "I'm a girl! What the hell do you expect Derek? Wonder Fucking Woman?!" Her voice was clearly agitated as Derek growled at her. "You wanted this. So don't think I'm going to go easy on you because you're human." He tried to hit her again, but before he could make contact, she fell to the ground and knocked him off of his feet. Standing over him, she had her arms crossed. "I'm done for today. You're being an asshole."

Isaac watched as she walked off, grabbing a towel to wipe away the blood and sweat that had accumulated on her body. She sat next to him and he attended to her busted lip. "_Derek, train me. So if that thing comes after me, I stand a small chance against it._" Derek repeated her exact words to her and she blushed. "Well, that was before I knew you'd take advantage of the fact that I'm _human_. Asswipe."

She winced as Isaac pressed the corner of the towel against her lip. "Don't pick a fight right now Vee. He'll win." Giving her a stern look, Isaac saw as she silently complied. "She's right though. You don't have to be so hard on her. She's trying." Derek looked at them both and his eyes flashed. "She could just take the bite and not worry about being hurt." Adveana got to her feet and gathered her things. "This is where I take my leave. I'll see you later Derek."

Throwing her bag over her shoulders, she made her way out of the building as she called Stiles to get her. Isaac ran out after her and grabbed her phone. "I'll take her home." Hanging up, he held her phone above his head with a smile as she reached up for it. "Hey! Give that back Zicks!" Her smile brightened as he looked down at her. "You gotta pay for it Vee."

She stopped and stood on her tippy toes, her lips in a soft pout. She pressed her pointer fingers on both her cheeks and spoke quietly. "Will kwisses do?" Laughing, he took her into his arms and kissed her softly. "Perfect." He placed her on her feet and slipped her phone in her pocket. Derek followed them both and stepped in front. "You both need to train. I'm not letting you get off so easily."

Adveana sighed and moved her mouth to the side a little, and narrowed her eyes. "I'm bloodied and a little sore. Do you really want me to tell Papa Stillinski exactly _where_ you're hiding out?" She raised her brow and Isaac coughed a little. "I live with him too.. I'd be homeless.." Derek gave her a triumphant smile and she just crossed her arm. "He can also stay with me at night. So why are you still smiling?"

She began walking towards Isaac's parked bike and they both followed. "Why won't you just accept it?" Isaac growled at him, ready to snap but Adveana's head turned to them both. "I'm not ready to die." Her voice was strong, but they could sense her fear. Giving them a solemn smile she gripped her helmet tightly. "Isaac's right. There's a chance that I could reject it. I'm not quite ready to leave him behind just yet." Looking up into her boyfriends face, she gave him a slightly pleading look. "Can we please, go?" Without saying another word he grabbed his own helmet and took her back home. Leaving Derek to regret his decision to push the issue further.

Once back in front of the Stilinski home, Adveana handed Isaac her helmet. "What happened to wanting the bite?" Adveana scratched her head and glanced back at her house. "Batman." Isaac raised a brow in confusion, and they both walked into her home. "If Stiles can run with a pack of wolves, and be human, then so can I."

Closing the door behind them, Isaac took her hand. "Remind me to thank him later." She gave him a small smile as he used his free hand to wipe the hair from her face. "Have I told you how beautiful you are today?" Shaking her head, she slipped away from him and made her way to her room. "No, but then again, I've been getting my ass handed to me."

Her voice seemed to go from happy to sad as he looked at her. "You're getting better. I can see it." Just as he wanted to say more, there was a noise downstairs. "Adveana! You home?" The Sheriff's voice rang loudly through the house. Isaac quickly jumped out of the window as his footsteps came closer to her door. "Papa Stillinski?"

Adveana opened her door and watched as he walked In with a confused look. "That boy's bike is in the driveway. Where is he?" She shrugged and fell onto her bed, opening a book. "I honestly don't know. He parked it here and left with some friends. I thought it would be ok." She glanced up at him, shooting him a smile. "Would you feel better searching my room?"

She extended her hand, signaling for him to do as he wanted. Eyeing her, he walked around, checking random areas. "I'm sorry Adveana. I just think you should be careful around the boy." She nodded and sighed softly. "I know. That's why I'm showing that you can trust me." He walked over, placing a hand on the top of her head. "You've done really well these past few weeks. I wanted to talk to you about something." He let her go, and pulled out her desk chair. Adveana sat up uneasily and looked at him. "It's about your father.." Her heart sped up as she looked into his eyes. "What about him?"

~!~!~!~!~!~!#!~ #!#~ `

Her things were moved. Adveana had taken the time to carefully move her furniture out of the middle of her room, and towards the wall. She was home alone again. Scott and Stiles had some, 'Kanima fighting' business they needed to help Derek with, and Isaac was with them. The sheriff was working the late shift as always. Her door was locked as she played the music loudly in her room.

"_You and I go hard at each other like we're going to war._

_You and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slamming the doors._

_You and I get so damn dysfunctional we start keeping score._

_You and I get sick. Yeah I know that we can't do this no more._

_But baby there, you go again, go again, making me love you._

_Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go.._

_Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo._

_And now I feeling stupid, stupid, crawling back to you.."_

Adveana moved her hips to the beat of the music as she tried to clear her head. Without warning, she dropped to the floor and began to work out her arms. Push up after push up, she could feel as her arms started to burn. After moments of doing that, she got back to her feet.

In her head, she knew she needed to improve, to be better, to be stronger. But she couldn't. Fighting wasn't in her. Instead, she continued to dance. Her hair fanning around her as she spun. Her legs seemed to move faster as she twirled to the beat. Adveana's hands roamed her own body as she felt the beat in her chest.

Isaac watched, from the window as Adveana danced to the music. By now, he realized that she had stopped dancing because of the song itself. She danced because it took her somewhere, where no one could reach her. He watched the way her body swayed seductively, showing off her curves. As he focused, he could see the beads of sweat form on the nape of her neck.

As the song was nearing the end, she turned to the window, stopping in her tracks. The blood rushed to both of their cheeks as she turned the music down, and as he climbed in. "I.. I didn't mean to watch you. You looked, .. it seemed like you didn't want to be bothered." He reached up and used his thumb to wipe the sweat from her forehead.

"It's alright. You're allowed to bother me.." She turned away from him and began to move her things back into place. "Where did you go?" Adveana looked at him with a raised brow. "What do you mean?" Isaac pulled her into his arms and into her bed. "You looked like you were daydreaming while you were dancing. Like you didn't want to be here."

Moving around in his arms, she turned to look at him. "For just a few minutes, I was stronger. Like nothing bad has ever happened to me." Her stare went off into space, and Isaac took that chance to tangle his fingers with hers. "I can't erase what happened to you, but I can make sure you never have to go through that again ok?" She nodded, allowing him to steal a kiss from her.

Adveana's voice barely broke the silence that was growing between them. "Why did you choose me Isaac?" He moved his body over hers, as if he were protecting her. "Why did you choose me? The guy with nothing to his name..?" She snaked her arms around his neck with a small smirk. "I _didn't_ choose you Isaac."

Isaac gave her a confused stare and moved the hair away from her eyes. "First semester, you were at your locker. I was talking to Jess about something and you were looking at me like I was.." She trailed off before picking back up. "You looked at me like Stiles looks at Lydia. Like Scott looks at Alison. I turned to get a good look at you, and you looked away."

She puiled him down further, pressing his forehead to hers. "In that one look, you chose me. And when I saw that we had class together, I knew I couldn't ignore it." She pressed her hand against his chest and peered into his eyes shyly. "I don't regret going after you. I don't regret coming back after your change either."

There wasn't much else she could say after that. Isaac's smile grew wider as he leaned into her, pressing his lips against hers. "I'm so glad you came back. I wasn't ready to let you go just yet." His grip on her became tighter as he held her to his body. He lay next to her, burying his face into her warm neck.

Adveana felt as Isaac's lips pressed against her exposed skin, causing her to gasp a little. Her heart quickened as he slipped his free hand under her shirt. Isaac could smell the blood pooling under her cheeks, sending signals to his instincts. He moved so that he hovered above her again. His lips crashed hers as she tugged on his shirt.

Slipping It over his head, he felt as her finger tips gently grazed his skin. Without thinking, he ripped at the fabric of her shirt, tossing it to the side. Isaac saw the spark in her eyes as she looked up at him, tugging his belt off of his pants. "Vee.." He looked down at her half naked body. He wanted to touch her slim stomach, kiss her belly button, bite her… "It's not safe for you.."

She took her hands and forced him to look at her. "I don't want to hear that right now Zicks.. I just.. I just want you.." He could see that she was telling the truth. He could _smell_ it. "What if I hurt you..?" Adveana looked at him. Isaac was scared. Neither wanted to lose the other, and he was afraid of hurting her to the point where she could be killed.

"Then we'll deal with whatever happens. I'm not a doll Zicks.. I'm not always going to break.." She took his hand, and placed it over her heart. "This thing in my chest, it knows you won't hurt me.. Why can't you trust yours like I trust mine?"

Isaac didn't say another word as he pressed his lips against hers. He kissed her softly at first, but they became rougher, more passionate as Adveana trailed her finger tips over his chest. He needed her. He needed this. He needed to learn how to control himself.

Soon, his pants were on the floor next to her shredded shirt. As if unclasping her bra would be a hassle, he chose to run a clawed finger through the thin fabric and toss it across the room. Adveana gasped as his lips touched the tops of her breasts. Gently, he cupped her other breast, rubbing his thumb over her nipple.

A moan escaped from her soft lips as his tongue grazed the other one. Isaac could smell the same scent she gave off last time. Only this time, he knew what it was. _Desire._ She wanted him. She was being turned on by him. She was turned on by him. Isaac could feel himself growing hard as he slid his body between her hot thighs. _There are only two things stopping me right now.._He growled as he slipped her underwear off of her small body. _Scratch that. ONE thing._

He leaned down and kissed her neck, feeling as Adveana ran her hands down to the tops of his boxers. Isaac looked down to see as her hands slipped inside, wrapping her fingers around his hard member. "Off." Isaac didn't hesitate to do as he was told. While he hovered above her, he took the time to admire her body.

He gently kissed her neck, and trailed them down her slim stomach. Adveana could feel as Isaac ran his tongue over her smooth skin below her belly button. He looked at her bare opening and gave her a little smirk. "Prepared?" Her face flushed as she gave a shy smile back. "You never kn-" She didn't finish as his tongue ran up her clit.

The desire she was giving off intoxicated him. Her whimpers for him to keep going only added fuel to the fire that was already burning. With each flick of his tongue, Isaac could taste her sweetness. She grew wetter and wetter with each touch to her soft folds. He could feel himself gaining control as he slipped his non clawed finger into her. He worked his fingers until she let out a loud moan and convulsed around him.

When Adveana's heart slowed down a bit, he positioned himself at her entrance. "Vee.. I.." She pulled him down and smiled, leaning up to kiss him softly. "Zicks…" He thrust his hips forward and moaned. Adveana threw her head back as he pulled out, only to force his way back in. "Damn, you're so.."

He had lost his ability to speak as her walls tightened around him. Isaac was losing himself in her. Adveana dug her fingers into his back as he moved faster, and thrusted harder. "God Isaac.. Please.. don't.. don't stop.."

Adveana's body burned. She could feel beads of Isaac's sweat fall onto her body, but it didn't cool her off. With each kiss he placed on her body, she only grew hotter. Isaac took his right hand and held her hip down as he used his right to grip her headboard. She looked at him, and saw his golden eyes peering down at her.

He thrusted harder, and she could feel every inch of him inside of her. It was a painful kind of ecstasy that her body craved. She felt as Isaac's claws dug into her hip, but it didn't hurt. It just sent another wave of pleasure through her body.

Isaac leaned down and placed his mouth over her breast, flicking his tongue over her hardened nipple. When he heard a moan under him, he let out a growl. She was close. He could smell it. Her body was getting more and more heated, and she grew tighter. When she finally had her release, her walls convulsed around him, he dug his claws further into her headboard to keep from hurting her.

Without warning, he pulled out, and flipped her over. Adveana didn't question it, or protest. He pulled her bottom into the air and held her hips firmly as he pushed into her. By now, Adveana couldn't contain herself. Every time their hips met, she grew louder. She even held her headboard for stability. She could feel where Isaac's claws had left their mark. He thrust harder and harder into her, his own body growing tense. "Vee. I'm.. I'm.." He pushed himself further into her as he came. She climaxed with him, her body shuddering from pleasure.

They collapsed on the bed and Isaac pulled her into his chest. She threw the blanket over them both and he kept his arms around her. Placing a kiss on the back of her head, he heard as she sighed. "Mmmm.. Who knew you had it in you to be rough.." He chuckled as she let out her own giggle. "I didn't know either.."

Both were silent for a bit, and Isaac heard as her heart slowed down. "I'm sorry if I hurt you Vee." She yawned and pushed herself closer to his warmth. "I liked it." He smiled and ran his fingers through her hair. "Don't leave me in the morning.. Stay.. Ok?" Adveana twisted her fingers with his and felt as he gave her a light squeeze. "Anything for you.." She soon fell asleep, and Isaac followed..

~!~!~!~!

The next morning, Isaac woke up to Adveana pulling her cropped top over her head and shorts over her legs. "Hold on Stiles. Geez." She turned to him with a smile, her hair in messy curls. "Throw these on." She tossed him his boxers and Isaac quickly slipped them on.

Adveana answered her door and sighed. "I'm not making breakfast…" She could see as Stiles looked her over with wide eyes. "Holy shit bricks. What happened to you?" Raising a brow she tilted her head to the side. "What are you talking about?" He took her arm and led her over to her full sized mirror. "Did you fall down the stairs last night or something?!"

She gasped when she saw the bruises on her hips and arms. Then a giggle escaped her lips. "Oh, this?" Isaac watched as she turned and jumped onto her bed. "That would be my fault." Stiles looked between the two and made a lewd noise. "oh.. Oh really?! Guys! Come on!" Stiles looked at Isaac and pointed to Adveana. "You gotta be careful. She isn't a wolf!"

Isaac growled and bared his fangs. "Don't you think I know that? I was careful last night! I tried talking her out of it!" Adveana sighed and crossed her arms. "Hey. I'm a big girl. I _loved_ the pain. It was.. Auhmaaaayziiing.." Stiles gave her a long look, and her joking tone, didn't seem funny.

"Ana, you could be killed. This.. That.. It could've been worse. He could've snapped your neck." The thought never occurred to Isaac. Adveana rolled her eyes and got to her feet. "You guys treat me like a fragile doll. Newsflash. I'm not! Isaac _could've_ done those things. But he didn't. If he would've hurt me in any way, I would've said something." She threw on some shoes and glared at them both.

"Everyone keeps reminding me how dangerous it is for me to be with him. You guys keep making my choices for me. And it's all _unfair_. If I'm going to be human, let me be human my own way.. Not yours." She grabbed her coat and Isaac got up, throwing on his pants. "Adveana.. Don't you.." She narrowed her eyes and bolted out the door, knowing he couldn't follow.

Stiles looked at him and handed him his shirt. "Maybe, I took that a little too far. Sorry man. I just think she should start thinking, and not doing things in the moment." Isaac nodded in agreement and threw his shirt on. "I know. But you and Scott should know that she's going to be ok with me. I'm hers.. There's no way I'm going to turn my back on her. There's no way that I'm going to hurt her."

Stiles scoffed and watched as Isaac made for the window. He was going after her. He was going to calm her down like he always did. Stiles knew, he was right for her. "I guess there's no turning around how huh?" Isaac smiled back and shook his head. "Afraid not." And with that he was gone. Isaac was right. They had all made their own choices. They couldn't go back and change them now..

~!~!~#~#! #! #

SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG AGAIN! Seriously, I have major issues.. Again, bug me if it ever take me sooooo long to update.. I love you guys. I hope you enjoyed. Please review!


	14. Be Careful Making Wishes In The Dark

**Thanks for the reviews on the previous chapter! So glad you enjoyed the sex scene.. I was nervous writing it.. I hope you enjoy this chapter..

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own MTV'S Teen Wolf. But I do own my OC's.

Chapter 14:

Be Careful Making Wishes In The Dark.

~*!*!*~&!*~*

"Mmmm.. I love the sun.." Adveana stretched her arms towards the sky and smiled at Jess. "I'm just glad those bruises on your arms finally healed! You looked like shit." They both laughed as Adveana leaned back in the grass. "They really looked worse than they were." Jess rolled her eyes and looked down into her note book. "I didn't think Isaac was capable of being a bad boy with you."

A blush creeped across her cheeks as she bit her lip. "He's capable of a lot of things.." There was another fit of giggles as Adveana got to her feet. "I have to go, or I'll be late." She gathered her things and Jess made a face. "Do you really have to go? I mean, it's a beautiful day! We can skip it and go shopping!" She eyed the smaller girls clothing. "I saw the cutest strapless I know you'd go crazy for."

Adveana groaned and shook her head. "You can't use shopping against me like that." She held her things close to her chest and pulled out her phone. "But I can't bail. So we'll def do this next time." She waved to Jess and began walking towards the Sheriff's station. It didn't take long for her to get there and find Stiles' dad waiting for her. "I told you to call me."

She smiled sweetly and set her stuff on his desk. "I know. But it's so nice outside. I wanted to enjoy it." He sighed and gathered her things. "Well, we can't wait here. We have to go now." He led her out to the car and placed her stuff in the back, while they both rode in the front.

There was a long amount of silence as Adveana looked out of the window. "You don't have to make any decisions. No one is going to pressure you into doing something you don't want to do." She nodded and turned her gaze to him. "And if anything goes wrong, just call me, and I'll be there. I'll be patrolling the area."

He glanced at her from the steering wheel and she smiled sweetly. "I wish you would've called me when you were attacked by that boy.." She laughed and put her hand over his lightly. "Thanks Papa Stilinski, but Isaac didn't attack me. We just.. had some fun and it got out of hand. Boys will be boys.. and Tomgirls will try to best them."

Her laugh put him at ease and before long, they were parked in front of a café. He got out, and opened her door for her. "Well, I had a long talk with the boy. No more rough housing." She nodded and looped her arm through his. "Just call. And I'll be here. Don't let him know you have a phone. I didn't even tell him you have one. Just.."

Adveana hugged him tightly as he looked at her. "Don't worry. I'll be fine. I promise." Over the past few weeks, months really, he had grown to treat her like a daughter. She was his daughter now. She had accepted that. They all did.

"Adveana. Wow. You've gotten so.." She turned her attention to the smooth voice behind her. She gasped a little, her grip on her new father a little tighter than before. "Jared. No more than an hour. I'll be back to get her." When he tried to move, he felt her hand squeeze tighter. "Papa.." Her heart was racing.

The man that stood before her, had her same nose. The same curly black hair. The same skin, only older, and wrinkled. "I don't think she can handle this. It's too soon." Adveana shook her head and turned back to the Sheriff. "Thank you Papa Stilinski." She threw her arms around him in a hug and kissed his cheek. He hugged her just as tightly and sighed. "Public places." She nodded and watched as he let her go and left.

Jared smiled and extended his arm towards her. She shook her head, unable to take it, and followed him to the table. "I can see that this is a shock for you." Adveana nodded and tugged on the hem of her dress. "We'll just talk about the small things right now." There was an awkward pause before he spoke. "You look just like Liliana. She was you-"

She held up her hand and smiled. "I know my mother's name. I was fed the information by a close friend of mine." Jared nodded and sipped his water. "Tell me about your friends. You can tell a lot about a person by the company they keep."

Adveana eyed him for a second before looking down at the table. "Well.. Jess is probably the best. She stuck by me when everyone seemed to stray. Through thick and thin. Then there's Stiles. He's the sheriffs son. God, he's so weird and goofy, and loyal. Scott's the same way. He's smart, but stupid at the same time. Then there's his girlfriend. She's so sweet, and pretty." She held her finger to her lips. "Erica is pretty nice. Went through a major change. Boyd, I don't really talk to much, but I like Erica so I try. Then there's Isaac."

Her face blushed as she smiled to herself. "He's sweet, and kind. He makes me laugh. He doesn't care that I like the silence. He has this way of always looking out for me. Every time he hugs me, I feel, safe." She stopped when she saw Jared looking at her with a smile. "Sounds like this Isaac kid is someone special to you. Boyfriend?"

She nodded and listened to him as he spoke to her. "He's the boy that found you right? I should thank him." He looked her over and they took a moment to order food. "Why didn't you look harder? Did you assume that they killed me too?" He shook his head and tried to take her hand, but she was quick to pull away. "I tried. Trust me. When I got home, and saw that you were gone, I made them look for days. Months went by and when they couldn't even find a trace of you, they had to call it quits."

Adveana sighed and picked up her fork as the waitress set the food in front of her. There was another awkward silence and she felt like texting her boyfriend to get her. "Liliana's favorite food was pasta. She loved sweets too." Her eyes darted upward and saw that he was looking at her contentedly. "She hated tomatoes. Which was always a problem." A smile formed on her lips as she took a bite of food. "I hate them too. They're so gross cooked."

Jared looked down at his own food and smiled to himself. "She absolutely hated cats. I tried to bring one home and she freaked out." He looked at her as she giggled and tucked some hair behind her ear. "I'm allergic. Dogs, and wolves are my thing." Adveana saw as his eyes brightened. "She loved you very much. I hope you know that." She rested her head on her hand and just looked at him. "I don't know that. Sorry."

She wanted to know more, but at the same time, she didn't want to know anything at all. He sensed her obvious discomfort and handed her a box. "These are some photos of your mother. There a few of her favorite things in there too. I thought, you'd like them." Before she could reach out, she felt as someone wrapped their arms around her in a hug.

"Calm down. It's going to be ok. I'm just a few streets over watching you." She smiled to herself as Isaac's voice filled her ears. "I'm sorry to interrupt. I walked by and noticed my girlfriend sitting here. I couldn't just go without hugging her." She placed her lips on his cheek as he extended his hand towards her father. "Jared, this is Isaac. Isaac, this is Jared. My.. my biological father."

They shook hands and Jared smiled at them both. "Isaac. Thank you for saving my little girl." Isaac felt as Adveana stiffened in his arms. "No disrespect sir, but I don't think she's quite ready to be called your little girl just yet." Jared agreed silently and said he apologies. Isaac placed a kiss on the top of her head and smiled. "He's trying."

Adveana nodded in understanding and he waved to them both, walking out of the café without really saying much. She silently thanked him for calming her down. She needed that. She needed him. She needed to know that he was watching over her, like he had promised so many times before.

"He's a bold young man." She glanced at the door and nodded. "He's my protector. He's got to be bold." She sighed and gathered her things. "I'm sorry. I tried. I tried really hard. But .. I feel.. I don't know you.. We can do this again, but not alone. I feel.." He stood up with her and nodded. "Oh, I understand. I knew that this might be too much for you. Do you want me to give you a ride home?"

Shaking her head she put her hands on the box. "I can get a ride home. The next time we meet, I really want to do it on my terms. It was too soon. Way too soon." She grabbed the box and held it close to her chest. "Thank you for this. Thank you, for trying. But-" She stopped when she noticed him smiling at her.

"Calm down Adveana. I understand." He wrote down his number and slipped it into her hand. "This is my number. When you want to meet again, on your terms, call me. We'll do whatever you want. Ok?" She nodded and took a few steps back. "Next time, we'll talk more. I promise." Adveana didn't wait a moment longer to get out of there. She immediately called the Sheriff and watched as he pulled up in front of her.

"How'd it go kiddo?" Tears fell down her face as she turned to him. "I want to go home. This was too much. He .." The sheriff nodded and drove off with no hesitation. "I told him that you wouldn't be able to handle this so soon." He sighed and gave her a saddened glance. "I should've told him no." She shook her head and wiped away her tears. "But a girl has to know her father right?" He nodded and she leaned against the window.

The sheriff couldn't stay when he dropped her off. "I called Stiles and told him if he didn't come home, he'd have to face an ass load of punishment. You call me if he doesn't show up." She nodded and took a few steps back as he waved and drove off.

A few mins passed and before long, Stiles was back and barging through the front door with Scott. "My dad's not even here. Let's g-" He stopped when Scott hit him across the chest lightly. "Adveana's here and.. she's.. crying.." They both raced up the stairs and found her in her room. She was holding a tissue to her nose as she looked up at them. "Oh.. Stiles.. Scott…"

Adveana picked up the phone and texted the sheriff before putting it down. "Are you ok? What is that..? Where did these even come from?" She shook her head at Stiles' questions and let out a small sob. "I need Isaac.. I can't.. I.. I just.." Stiles kneeled next to her and picked up one of the many photographs on the floor. "It's pictures of your mom. Did.. did you see your dad today?"

She pulled away from him and shot him a glare. "He's not my 'dad.' Jared.. Jared.." She bit her lip and looked up at Scott. "Can you please get Isaac? He's not answering any of my texts.. and I.. I just can't do this without him." Scott looked down at her and tried to smile. "You have us."

Adveana watched as her two friends laid beside her. Stiles brushed some hair from her face and looked at the box. "Ok, now what can your boyfriend do better, than TWO.. count them.. TWO good looking boys beside you..?" She smiled and wiped away her tears. "Kiss me when I cry." They laughed and Stiles had to agree. "Ok ok."

She couldn't move while they sat there, waiting for her. She didn't want to go through the box any more than she already had. An hour had passed, then another, before Isaac came climbing through her window. "I'm sorry. Derek had me training.." Stiles and Scott moved over when Isaac growled at them both. "It's ok. I knew when you never replied. I didn't want to bother you after that."

He laid beside her and soon, had his arms around her protectively. "How did everything go with Jared?" She bit her lip and pointed to the box. "I ran out soon after you did. I couldn't handle it." He nodded and Adveana felt as his fingers went through her hair.

Slowly, she reached out and began taking things out of the box. "I'm glad you guys are here. I.. I can't do this alone.." Isaac looked over and saw that it contained things of, what he assumed, were her real mothers. "He talked about her, and I couldn't really process it."

They all reached in, hoping to make it easier for her. "It's so weird." Scott raised his brow and looked at her. "What's weird?" She smiled, as she looked down at a photo. Attached to it was a note card, with a memory written on it in elegant hand writing. "I didn't know her, at all, and I feel, so scared to try." Stiles looked at the scattered photos. "She's just like you."

Adveana looked at him and tilted her head to the side. "What do you mean?" He handed her a photo and it brought tears to her eyes. Her mother was working on the school paper. Just like Adveana. "You're definitely her daughter Adveana. You can't be scared to know someone, who is just like you." He motioned to Scott and they both got to their feet. "We'll leave you guys alone. We're like, two rooms over, so no sex. I honestly don't want to hear that."

She chuckled and watched as they both walked out. Isaac kept his eyes on Adveana as she quietly continued going through the box. He didn't know how long he watched her, but it was long enough to fall asleep, and wake up with her snuggled in his arms on the floor.

Carefully, he lifted her up and placed her in bed, before walking over to her window. "Isaac?" Turning behind him, he found Adveana looking at him through sleepy eyes. "I can't stay." She nodded sadly and adjusted herself beneath her blankets. "I know.. I just wish… You would, just once.." Adveana's eyes seemed to glisten.. "Sometimes, I wish you could just… I wish we could.." She stopped and rolled over. "Good night Isaac." He didn't know how to react to that, so he climbed out of her window quietly. Something in the back of his mind kept nagging at him. Something that he needed to take care of. But he couldn't figure out what.

*~*!~*!~*!~ &~!*

"Here a few more of her things. I thought that maybe, you'd want them." Jared pushed a box of Liliana's things closer to Adveana. She looked inside, her black orbs gazing lightly over the things she wanted desperately to understand. The sun had long since set and Isaac cleared his throat.

"How are your studies? I heard you are on the school paper?' Adveana's eyes snapped up towards him with a shy smile. "They're good. I'm not really getting Chemistry that well, but who does right?" He gave her a slight chuckle before she spoke again. "The school paper hasn't changed. I'm still reporting useless school news."

Jared cast his eyes towards Isaac and saw as Isaac casually rubbed her back. "You're pretty attentive of my daughter." Isaac nodded with a smile and scratched the side of his nose with this thumb. "She's a special girl. You can't blame me." Adveana gave him a slightly cold look. "Please, don't call me that."

Isaac put his hand over hers and she turned to him. "Remember? Civil." Adveana nodded slightly and got to her feet. "Excuse me, I have to use the bathroom. I'm sorry Da-.. I'm sorry Jared." She quietly walked away and Isaac waited until she was gone to lean forward, and look at Jared with an evil glare.

"I'm on to you. I know there's something going on under all those fake smiles and sentimental gestures." Jared's eyes instantly went from soft and caring to cold and calculated. "Isaac Lahey. I'm just trying to get my little girl to trust me." He leaned forward, letting out a slight growl. "You're not the only one who wants what's best for her. It's time she knew. She needs to know…"

Isaac sat back a little, watching the man before him readjust himself as Adveana came waltzing back. Her hand covered his as she tilted her head to the side. "Alison and Scott want to hang out. Stiles is gonna be there, so I think we should get going." She narrowed her eyes and glanced back at her father. "What happened?"

Jared shook his head and Isaac grabbed the box and helped Adveana to her feet. "Sorry to cut this short. We've really got to be getting to our friends." Jared looked up at Adveana and raised a brow. "Alison? Alison Argent?" Adveana nodded, and slipped her arms through her coat. "Yeah, she's one of the friends I talked to you about."

He stood up with them and took her hand. "Stay away from that family. You hear me?" Adveana snatched her hand away and Isaac pulled her behind him. "Don't, tell me what to do. She's one of my friends. And I'm not going to stop seeing her because you say so." Jared smirked and shook his head. "You're just like your mother."

Adveana gave him the same smirk and moved her bangs away from her eyes. "I'm not my mother. I'm Adveana." She turned and Isaac followed closely behind her. Once they were far enough away, she slowed her pace and sighed. "What was that all about?"

Isaac sighed and shook his head. "Right now isn't the right time." Her eyes looked up at the stars as she slipped her hand into his. "I wish you'd tell me things when I ask to know them." Her black eyes focused on him and Isaac felt his heart skip a beat. A soft smile played on her lips and he brought her in closer to his body.

Unaware of the eyes watching them, they walked down the sidewalk, hand in hand. "Be careful making wishes in the dark. You don't know what could happen…"

~~! !~#~ !$~ $#

Sorry sorry sorry! I've got no time anymore! It took me too long to write this chapter! I'm going to go a different route than I originally planned for Adveana. Don't worry.. It won't be too bad.. Review! And I hope you enjoyed! I love you guys.

Because I'm curious to know what you guys think.. If you have the time, go to my tumblr, and ask a question or tell me where you think she's gonna go.

Haiadabunny . tumblr . Com.


	15. Wake Up Call

Hey guys! I'm trying really hard to go back to frequent updates.. It's just a little difficult at the moment. I haven't been feeling like myself lately. I hope you enjoy this one, and please review. I love you guys!

**Disclaimer. I do NOT own MTV's Teen Wolf. I do however, own my OC's. :D

Chapter 15:

Wake Up Call.

"I'm dying here. Why can't you ease up even the slightest bit?!" Adveana growled at Derek as he wrapped his arms around her waist tighter. "You slack off every time I ease up on you. Not any more Adveana. You need to learn to protect yourself!" She reached behind her and clawed at his ears, forcing him to let her go. "I don't care anymore Derek!" She fell to the ground, out of breath, and stayed there.

Derek looked into her sad eyes and watched as tears started to fall. "I give up Derek. You've been training me for weeks, and I'm not getting any better!" She used the ball of her hands to wipe away her tears as she continued. "I can't do this anymore. I just, I can't.." He kneeled next to her and moved the hair from her face.

"You can. You've improved, but you just need to focus." She got to her feet and shook her head. "I can't focus. Not with school, and my father magically showing up. All these memories, and the pains! The dreams! The things I hear.. I can't Derek. I just can't.." Derek raised a brow as he too got to his feet. "Dreams? What dreams Adveana?"

She crossed her arms and shrugged. "Just, dreams. The ones I have when I go to sleep." Derek bent down to her level, put his hands on her shoulders. "Adveana, I know when you're keeping something from me. What dreams are you having?" Before she could say more, Isaac came in. His blue eyes looking over to his girlfriend.

"Vee. Are you ok?" Derek immediately let her go when Isaac came rushing up. "Yeah I'm fine. I just. You know me.. Breakdowns all over the place." She pulled away from him and grabbed her things. "Drop me off at Jess's? I feel like shopping." He nodded and watched her walk off as he turned to Derek. "What's going on? Is she ok?"

Derek shook his head and shrugged. "I don't know. She's not telling me anything." Isaac sighed and quickly followed after Adveana. She threw on her helmet before he could ask her anything and jumped on the back of his bike as soon as he had it stable.

Once at Jess's, he stopped her and held her hand tightly. "Hey, you can talk to me. What's going on Adveana? You've been acting differently for a few weeks now." She looked down and shook her head. "Nothing. I'm fine. I'm just, not feeling too well. Jess will give me a ride home, don't worry about it ok?" She quickly pressed her lips against his and ran to her best friends front door. As Isaac watched her walk in, he couldn't help but feel a little uneasy.

~!~~ # ! ~!

"Sometimes, I wonder about you Adveana." Jess looked at the smaller girl as they wandered the mall. Each held bags loosely in their hands as they spoke to one another. "You seemed so happy. Now you're sad again. Is there something going on between you and Isaac?" Adveana shook her head and sighed softly. "No, things are perfect. He's not doing anything wrong at all."

Jess raised a brow at her as they sat down at a table near the food court. "Then why do you look so sad and tired all the time? Like you're miserable?" It took her a moment to find her words. "I don't know. I just, haven't been sleeping well." Adveana twirled her hair around her finger and sighed softly. "There's something else. I can see it in your eyes."

Turning her black orbs to her friend, Adveana fought back tears. "I don't really wanna talk about it here. Can we just, finish shopping and, do other things?" Jess could hear the obvious distress in her best friends voice so she nodded. "No problem. Let's go find a cute strapless for those perky boobs of yours." Adveana laughed as she got to her feet. Jess slipped her pinky around hers, sighing softly. "I'm here, if you ever want to talk. No Lahey, no Stillinski, Hale, McCall, or Reyes. Just me." Adveana looked at her, letting a tear slip from her eye. "Thank you Jess. You don't know how much that means to me."

They walked on, finding random things to joke about until they got back to Jess's. Adveana laid on her bed, beside her friend. Pinky in Pinky, staring at the ceiling. "What has you on edge? We're alone now. It's ok to talk to me." Jess turned her head to her and smiled.

"It's really hard to explain. Stiles and Scott, they have their own thing so I feel a little left out. Then Isaac and Erica are hanging out with Derek a lot. And I'm ok with that. But I don't want anything to happen to them. And Jared, he wants me to stay away from Alison for reasons unknown to me. He keeps calling the house, and I don't want to answer. Then there are the dreams."

She shuddered at the thought and closed her eyes. Jess sat up a little and raised a brow. "Dreams? Of what? I thought you were over the fake parents thing..?" Adveana shook her head and opened her eyes. "It's not that. It's.. its haunting." She narrowed her eyes as she looked past her friend. "Like there's something wrong with me. Like, I'm not normal, and my dreams are trying to tell me that."

Jess gave her a slight chuckle and nudge. "You aren't normal though. You're Adveana! Everyone in school knows your name, and half of them don't know you Mrs. Honestpants." Adveana giggled and let her friends pinky go. Jess laid back and sighed. "Adveana, everything is fine. You're dreams, are just dreams. Don't stress. I hate seeing you this way."

Adveana nodded and sat up. "I should call Isaac to come get me. I have been out for a while.." Jess shook her head. "I'll take you home. You need a little girl time.." She didn't want to tell Jess that that was all she wanted to hear. Just a little more girl time. She needed to be with someone that was just as normal as she was. Someone that didn't have the questions she did.

Once in Jess' car, they turned the music up and sang out loud. For a brief moment, Adveana was herself again. She had no worries, or fears. She forgot about her fake parents, and her real ones. She was just a normal teenage girl, with her normal teenage friend.

At the Stilinski home, Adveana was hit with reality again. Her once happy smile, dropped from her face and was replaced with one of sadness. "Tell that boyfriend of yours that your mine every other day." Jess winked at Adveana as she waved and drove off. "I'm sure he already knows. Right Isaac?" Her eyes trailed across the street to find Isaac standing there, waiting.

He gave her the same weak smile she was showing him, as he crossed the street. "I do know." He helped her with her bags and felt as her hand slipped in his. "You've been watching me all day." Her voice was small, and barely audible. "I was making sure you were ok. You left without talking to me." Adveana looked at him as they entered her home.

"You followed me. I don't have a moment alone anymore. Why?" Isaac followed her up to her room and dropped her bags at her door. "Because there's something changing in the air. We're trying to protect-" She pushed him against her now closed door. "I don't need protecting! I've told you this!"

Isaac placed his hands on the small of her back and pushed her closer to his body. He spun her around so that she was pressed against the door, while his lips crashed on hers. Adveana snaked her arms around his neck as he lifted her up, dragging her back across the smooth wood of the door. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he pulled back for air.

"I need to protect you. It's not something I can control. I just do it." He felt as Adveana's lips pressed against his neck before taking a small nip. "Stop doing it. Just, be my boyfriend. Not my Werewolf boyfriend." He growled and bit her neck softly. "I can't do that either." She moaned as his hands trailed up her legs.

Without missing a beat, he had her on the bed, under him. "Then let me be a werewolf too." Isaac dug his fingers into her hips as he kissed her again, more roughly this time. His clawed hands ripped off her shirt, tossing it to the side. "I'd rather die than let that happen Vee." Adveana's hands pulled his shirt over his head as she complied.

He was never going to change his mind. And she was never going to stop fighting it. He pulled away and looked at her with a smirk. "First you want to, then you change your mind. Now you want to turn again?" She pushed him onto his back, straddling him with her own smirk. "I'm a girl. I change my mind a lot."

She tore at the buttons on his pants and he sat up long enough to pull them off. His lips captured hers as she removed the rest of her clothing, letting it pile up with his at the end of her bed. Isaac ran a clawed finger up her flat stomach and between her breasts. He kept trailing upward until his hand was curled around her cheek, brushing the hair away from her face. "Don't change Adveana. Don't change for anyone. Stay the same beautiful person I fell in love with."

Adveana's cheeks grew warm under his touch. "Fell in love with? You love me Isaac? Human me?" He nodded and smiled up at her. His blue eyes pierced her heart as she let a few tears fall. "I love you Vee." Leaning down, she couldn't help herself. Kissing him was one of many things on her mind that she could act on. "I love you too Zicks."

He rolled her over on to her back, feeling himself at her entrance. Something inside him was different. It was telling him to take it easy on her. To go slow. To take his time. This wasn't going to be like the last time. She wasn't going to get hurt. But he was going to make her his. He could feel that.

Slowly, he pushed his hips forward, hearing as she let out a soft gasp, followed by a moan. He moved her bangs from her eyes and pulled out slowly, carefully, not wanting to hurt her like he had the first time. Isaac buried his nose into her neck, placing kisses on her soft skin as he rocked forward again, feeling her walls tighten around him.

Adveana could feel the change in him. Not once did his face transform. She felt as he pushed himself further into her, biting at her shoulder as her back arched forward. His tongue grazed her collarbone, warm and wet. His breath cooling off the spot he just licked, sent her over the edge. Her nails ran down his back, receiving a growl from him that rumbled through her body.

Part of her wanted him to go faster, but the other, enjoyed it. Isaac pushed himself up, taking his hands and holding her hips down as he pushed himself into her. He watched as her eyes squeezed shut, her bottom lip trapped between her teeth to stifle the moan that threatened to escape. "God, your body is amazing."

He took in every inch of her. Her curves, her scars, the moles she had. He hadn't noticed them before, but he sure as hell noticed them now. Just as he was about to flip her over, he felt as she convulsed around him, getting wetter and louder with each second. "Isaac…" He looked at her, and felt as she pushed him over once more.

Now she was straddled on top of him, his hands still on her hips. Her hair cascaded around her as she grinded her hips against his. Isaac could feel her growing more and more tense. Isaac reached up and cupped her breast with one hand as she moved against him, sending him further into bliss. "Vee.." She couldn't hear him. She was off in her own little world that she couldn't feel pain it.

He sat up, still having her grind against him. He pulled her close to his body, forcing her to realize that he was part of her world, that he was there. Isaac watched as her eyes softened, and heard as her heart sped up pace. He closed his mouth over her neck as she had her release. Her body shook in pleasure as he took over. He moved in and out of her at a faster pace than before. He was so close. Adveana could feel it as she moved her hips with his. Meeting in the middle, feeling as he filled her up.

Isaac wrapped his hands in her hair as he pulled her head back, exposing her neck to him even more. He had the urge to bite her. Not hard enough to kill her, but enough to do something his mind couldn't comprehend. Adveana pulled herself closer to his body. His face buried in her breasts as he pushed himself into her one last time before his release. She wanted this. He needed this. Each other.

He laid her down, still holding her in his arms. "Can we have 'I love you sex' more often?" He chuckled and nodded as she let out a sleepy yawn. "Any time you want." There was a moment as he laid there looking at her, when he felt something different. Like something was holding him there. Something didn't want him to move or leave.

Adveana tore herself away to throw on a shirt and underwear, tossing him his own clothes in the process. "Stop tearing mine to shreds. I have the decency to keep yours intact sir." She fell beside him as he clothed himself and wrapped her arms around him. "Stay until I fall asleep. I know it's early but, I just want to fall asleep with you here."

Isaac felt guilty at the truth she spoke. He never fell asleep with her any more. It was like Adveana had known she took 2nd priority to the Kanima. That killed him. If it could be on his terms, she'd be first in everything. He didn't know how long it took her to fall asleep, but when she did, he didn't want to tear himself away from her. The only reason he did was because the sheriff had come back and Isaac couldn't be there.

From the window, he watched as her new father checked on her, making sure that she was ok before retiring to his own room. Isaac longed to have that. But he knew that was just a wishful dream. He made his way back to Derek's hide out, waiting to hear news of the kanima. Of anything. He wanted the fear of losing Vee out of his mind. He wanted everyone to be safe again.

~!~ !#~ #~ #~ #~ #~

"_Things happen for a reason Adveana. You can't control it. No one can. So stop thinking that you could've controlled the situation." Adveana twiddled her thumbs and looked into Jared's eyes. His brown eyes looked darker than usual. Like he was hiding something. All of the people she saw, looked as if they were shadows, hiding truths she so desperately needed to know. _

"_If I had done what I was supposed to, and stayed out of the basement, she'd still be alive. She wouldn't have had to risk her life, to save me." Jared tried to reach out, and touch her, but she wouldn't allow it. "They would've tried to kill you eventually. You yourself said that Daniel started treating you differently when you started dating Isaac. He would have killed you, to keep you for his own." _

_A cold shiver ran up her spine. The scene suddenly changed and she was in the woods with the others. With the pack, and Stiles. Scott stood in the middle with Adveana. Alison and her family on the other. Her father sat on a stump looking at them all. "Adveana, I told you to stay away from the Argents. They're bad news." _

_She crossed her arms and looked at him. That's when she noticed the growling. Everyone in the pack took a defensive stance. Each letting out a growl that rumbled through the forest. Alison had a wide smirk as she held her bow taut. "You should've listened to your father." She released the bow, and Adveana watched as it flew straight into Isaac's heart. He collapsed to the ground and everyone on both sides started fighting. She could hear herself screaming for them to stop, but they wouldn't. She ran over to Isaac's motionless body, tears falling from her eyes. _

_Jared walked up to her with a calm face. His hands tucked away in his pockets. "It's time you knew." She raised her brow as she held Isaac's body protectively. "Knew what? Why does everyone I know and love have secrets?" Adveana's hands brushed the dirt away from Isaac's face. "Wake up. Don't die. You promised to protect me, when I didn't need protecting." _

_He wasn't moving and now Jared was dragging her to her feet. One by one, she watched them all fall. Hunters and Werewolves, dead. Only she and her father remained. "Trust me. I'm your real father. I know more about you than you know about yourself. It's time you knew Adveana. Who you really are. What's really going on around her. It's more than just this." He motioned around him. "Death. It's far more complicated than that." Adveana looked at him through tear soaked lashes. "Then what is it Jared?" …._

! ~ #$#

Adveana woke up to the sound of things falling around her. When she looked, the sun was streaming through her window, and everything she owned lie on the floor. "What the..?" Before she could finish her sentence, Stiles came running in, lacrosse stick in hand. "Who's trying to kill you?!" She couldn't even chuckle at his obvious disorientation.

"Whoa, what happened here?" He put the stick down and walked around the mine field of her room. Taking a good look around her she realized that her bed had moved at least three feet from where it originally was. The things that were on shelves, now sat on the floor, broken. She got to her feet as she felt that familiar chill down her spine. Without hesitating, she fell into Stiles, trying to hide the fear in her eyes. "I don't know Stiles. I think, something's wrong.."

** *#

Sorry it took so long to write again! I'm getting back to the way things are though. I've got a fabulous idea for Adveana! Care to guess? Write it in the review! I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think! Love you guys!


	16. I Won't Say It

**I do not own MTV's Teen Wolf, but I do own my OC's. Enjoy! And Review!

Chapter 16:

I won't say it.

"I love our little moments like this.." Adveana held Isaac by his jacket, pulling him in closer to her. His hands rested on her hips as she leaned to kiss him. Before their lips could touch, there was a cough that stopped them. Adveana turned her gaze to the origin and sighed. "You'd think that I knew your voice by now." Isaac smirked as they both looked at Stiles and Scott with a bored expression.

"Ouch Ana.. That hit me, right here." Stiles put his hand on his heart and coaxed a laugh out of her. "What do you want?" Scott looked at him and then back at Adveana with mild concern. "I heard about what happened this morning." She pulled away from Isaac with a blush and scratched her head. "What do you mean? Isaac wasn't even-" Scott held up his hand and Stiles made a disgusted face.

"Ugh, oh come on! Again?! I was in that room!" Scott gave her the same grossed out look. "That isn't what I meant!" Isaac chuckled as Adveana buried her face in his chest. "OH GOD.. I'm so sorry.. What are you talking about…?" Stiles shuddered at the thought of his best friend and her boyfriend and spoke with a weirded tone.

"This morning, with your stuff. How it was all on the floor, broken.. how your bed moved 3 feet, 4 inches and a quarter of a centimeter away from the wall.." Adveana felt as Isaac's hands gripped her tighter. "Why didn't you tell me about this?" She looked up at him and her face said it all. She was scared. "I didn't think it was that important. I can handle myself."

Isaac gave her a stern look before turning to Stiles and Scott. "What exactly did you see Stiles?" Adveana hit Isaac in the chest softly. "Hey! It's my personal problem. Don't ask them, ask me!" He looked down at her with a raised brow. "You're not going to tell me anything. I can already see it on your face. Something is out to get you, and you refuse to let me help."

Scott felt as Stiles put his hand on his chest, pushing him back a little. "Are we witnessing their first couple fight?" Scott scoffed and looked at them. "Adveana, are you making a _scene_?" She growled and her head snapped towards him. "I am not making a scene sleezewhores. If he really wants to know, tell him." She closed her locker behind her and spoke loud enough for them to hear as she walked away. "I'm walking home today. Whatever wants me, can have me."

Isaac whined and went to follow after her but stopped himself. "Fine! Be stubborn!" Adveana stopped in her tracks and turned around. Stiles snickered behind him and spoke quietly. "Wrong move Romeo." She marched back up to him, her arms wrapped tightly around her books. Isaac could hear that her heart was beating wildly in her chest. He didn't know if it was out of nerves, or anger.

"Stubborn?" She stopped a few inches from him and tilted her head to the side. "Did you just call me stubborn?" He nodded and she spread out in a grin. "Is that the best insult you can give your girlfriend?" He chuckled as she allowed him to pick her up and place a kiss on the tip of her nose. "I don't want to hurt you. But I wish you'd tell me…things.." He stopped when she gave him that knowing look. "Hmmm.. sounds familiar doesn't it?"

Isaac sighed and nodded, placing her back on the ground. "Alright, I get it. We'll talk later." Adveana pressed her hand against his cheek before running her fingers through his curls. "It's going to have to be late later, because Jared is here." He looked at her confused and noticed that she was looking past him.

"Adveana!" Isaac instinctively put her behind him and Scott could feel the tension between the three as Jared approached them. "What are you doing here? You're not allowed on school grounds without some sort of pass." Jared held a pass up for them to see and smiled at Adveana. "I thought I'd drop by and talk to you for a bit."

She raised a brow and felt as Isaac pushed her further back. "I don't think that was a great idea. I have class." Scott butt in and smiled at him. "I'm Scott. I guess you're her real dad?" Jared nodded and looked at Scott carefully, then to Stiles. "Scott. She spoke of you fondly. And you must be Stiles, the sheriffs kid." Stiles nodded and reached out to shake his hand, but Scott stopped him. "We should get to class."

Jared nodded then turned back to his daughter. "You keep quite interesting company. There's something different about that boy." Isaac fought back a growl and the need to take Adveana far away from him. "Well, I grew up with them. They're going to be interesting." Before she could say anything else, Jared spoke. "I heard about this morning. About your things. I told you we needed to talk."

Adveana narrowed her eyes at his cold voice and stepped back a little. "How would you know that?" When Jared couldn't answer, her hands slipped around Isaac's and pulled him with her. "Get me out of here." He smirked and held her tightly. "Sorry sir, but we're going to be late." Without waiting, he took her as far away from Jared as quickly as possible.

When they were in safe in a classroom, he took her into his arms. "How did he know? It happened moments ago. Not days ago. How does he know Isaac?!" Isaac pressed his lips against the side of her head, whispering softly into her ear. "I don't know Vee. But I will tear everything apart finding out how." She nodded and her fingers gripped the fabric of his shirt. "Don't leave me alone though."

The bell rang and Adveana looked up at him, feeling as his hand rested on her cheek. "I've got an ear out. I'm not going to let anything get you. Go." She nodded and walked out of the empty class room, while he took a moment to gather his thoughts. He focused on her heartbeat, on her breathing and on her scent.

Walking out calmly, he made his way to his own class. Scott and Stiles sat beside him, clearly worried. "What was that all about?" Isaac looked at them and then back down. "There's something off about Jared. I haven't figured it out yet, but.." He closer to them and bit his lip. "When Vee is around, he's nice and all fatherly. But the next minute, he's cold and.. calculated. Like a killer."

Scott looked at him with wide eyes. "Killer? Are you sure? I mean, that's her real father right?" Scott hit Stiles and he nodded. "Yeah, his picture was in the file I swiped. You can even see it in their faces." Isaac sighed and leaned back in his seat. "I don't like the guy. But Derek says to trust him. Adveana doesn't want to be alone with him."

There was a moment when they couldn't say anything. In the past months, they've seen one girl go from happy, hyper and friendly to scared, miserable and doubtful. Too much happened to her at once, and she couldn't adjust fast enough. After some time, the bell rang and Isaac immediately made his way towards where Adveana would be.

"Hey lover boy. Adveana's not here." Isaac's blood ran cold. Jess closed her locker and looked at him with a smile. "Where is she?" He tried to focus but he couldn't hear her heartbeat anywhere. He couldn't hear her voice either. "Oh, well some guy came looking for her, and tried to pull her out of class, but she wouldn't go. So they had the Sheriff come and get her."

Without waiting, he left the school and drove to the police station. Once in, he found Adveana sitting at a desk doing homework. "Thank God, you're ok." Adveana looked up and smiled. "I would've called but Papa Stillinski has my phone." He gathered her into his arms and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I was worried."

"Ahem." He let her go and the Sheriff looked at them both. "Shouldn't you be in school?" Adveana crossed her arms and made a face of discontent. "I should be to, but you took me instead of Jared." He crossed his arms too and gave her a stern look. "You're under my watch since you so rightfully chose to stay with me young lady." He poked her softly and she cracked a smile. "Papa Stilinski, I sometimes believe that you think I'm Stiles."

There was a long drawn out sigh and she couldn't help but laugh. "Can I go with Isaac please? He'll keep me safe." She gave him the biggest set of puppy dog eyes and a hopeful expression. "Alright. Isaac, keep her safe. If you see him, hear him, hell, if you smell the bastard, you call me ok?" Isaac nodded and watched as the Sheriff handed her phone to her and she gathered her things. "Thank you thank you thank you thank you!" Adveana threw her arms around him in a hug and squeezed him tightly.

They walked out quickly and Adveana was about to jump on the back of Isaac's bike when Stiles' dad came walking out. "Adveana, remember the talk we had? Be safe! I don't want you coming home with an extra package." Her face turned bright red as she waved him off and Isaac drove away with her on the back.

~!~!~!~!~!~!

"What was that about packages?" Adveana looked up at Isaac with a slight blush. They laid on his bed, his arms wrapped tightly around her. "You don't want to know.." He raised a brow and moved the hair away from her face. "I do want to know. That's why I asked." She watched him spread out in a grin and buried her face into his chest.

"He doesn't want me to come home pregnant." Isaac laughed and Adveana looked up at him with wide eyes. She hadn't heard him laugh like he truly meant it in a long time. "What?" He smiled down at her and she felt her face flush. He was sending the butterflies in her stomach into a frenzy. "I'm falling in love with you all over again."

Isaac looked into her doe eyes and caressed her cheek. "I feel that way every day that I see you." She leaned in, kissing him softly, allowing him to pull her on top of him. Carefully, he peeled her clothing off of her body, kissing her neck and any exposed skin within his reach. "What if they walk in?"

He threw his boxers to the side and pointed to his ears. "I have great hearing remember?" She gave one of her soft giggles that made Isaac crazy. He ran his hands down her soft back and smiled up at her. "You're so beautiful." Isaac watched as she looked away from him, trying to hide the embarrassment on her face.

Moving the hair away from her eyes, he grazed his thumb across her bottom lip, sliding his hand behind her neck and pulling her down into a passionate kiss. Adveana moaned as he moved his hands further down, grabbing her hips and rubbing her against him. Her own hands became tangled in his curly hair as she ran her tongue along his.

Adveana pulled away from his mouth and licked the edge of his ear. A growl escaped his throat as he dug his fingers into her hips. "I love when you do that." Isaac buried his face between her breasts and placed tiny kisses here and there. "I'd love for you guys to get dressed."

There was a slight moment of panic, and Isaac could hear as Adveana's heart skipped, before the lights went out. "FUCK.." Derek walked away to leave them fumbling in the dark. "You should've had sex somewhere else!" They could hear him speak in a sing song voice as he waited for them. Isaac helped dressed Adveana and walked out with her hand in hand.

"I didn't hear you come in." Derek looked at them with a smirk. "When you do what you guys were doing, you lose your ability to focus on anything else." He pointed to a flustered Adveana. "You are tuned in to her, and her only. That's why it can be dangerous." Derek pointed his nose towards Adveana and let out a slight growl. "She's still turned on."

Isaac watched as Adveana threw a punch at Derek. Derek caught her fist, and pulled her in with another growl. This one wasn't directed towards her though. He put his hand over her mouth to keep her from speaking. "Someone's here." Isaac instantly took her into his arms and lead her to a safe spot to hide.

There was the faint sound of footsteps outside. Derek gave Isaac a look that told him if anything happened, he had to get her out of there. Adveana could feel her heart racing a million miles a min as Isaac went to a better spot to see.

"She's here. I can feel it." Isaac glanced at Adveana, hoping that she couldn't hear the voice. "Something else is here, protecting her. We need to leave." Derek held Isaac back as the footsteps retreated. They both knew. Glancing back at her, Isaac flashed a weak smile. "It was just a deer."

Adveana placed her hand over her heart and let out a relieved sigh. "God, you guys scared me. Thought I was going to be Kanima bait for sure." Isaac saw the confused look on Derek's face and got Adveana to her feet. "Let's get you back to home. I'm sure the sheriff is home. We've been out for a while." She nodded and Derek saw that Isaac didn't want to alarm her. "Be back sometime tomorrow and we can work on your punches."

She stuck her tongue out at him and made a face as she gathered her things. "How about we work on your sourwolf attitude." He growled and she gave him a hard look. One that she always uses to get her way. Derek gave her one back and watched as she got colder and colder. "Go home." Adveana didn't fight him as she took Isaac's hand. He squeezed it gently and pressed his lips to hers. "He didn't deny being a sourwolf." ….

~ #&^%$# !&^%$# !

Adveana looked at the ceiling, her eyes counting the speckles of paint that dried mid drip. _His eyes, his eyes are so blue._ She smiled to herself and brought her thumbnail to her lips. She couldn't admit that she had become addicted to Isaac. His smell, his hair, his eyes, his entire being. Adveana remembered how his hands seemed to hold her gently, but securely as he had his way with her.

She moved her head to the side and closed her eyes. If she thought hard enough, she could still feel his hands on her body, caressing her. His lips pressing against hers, showing her how much he cared. "I love you Vee." Adveana snapped her eyes open and sat up, seeing Isaac in her window.

What are you doing here?" She spread out in a grin as he motioned for her to come to him. "I just wanted to make sure you're alright. I saw Stiles and his dad downstairs." He kissed the tip of her nose and watched as she closed her eyes, savoring the moment. "Little things matter to you, don't they?"

Adveana nodded and felt as he took her head into his hands. "You're gonna be alright Vee. I know things have been rough, but you're becoming yourself again." He kissed her lips and pulled away only millimeters. "You're also stronger now." She looked into his blue eyes and caressed Isaac's hair. "Thank you. Sometimes I girl just needs to hear these things."

He pressed his forehead to hers and closed his eyes. "You'll be ok." He was going to kiss her again, but the noise at the other side of her door, caused him to pull away and leave. "Adveana, you still awake?" She sighed and cleared her throat. "Totes. You can come in." The sheriff looked at her with a smile. "I forgot to tell you how proud I was to know you'd call me first, if you ever felt uncomfortable with Jared showing up."

She returned the smile and threw her arms around him in a hug. "Well you are my Papa Stilinski too. I can't always rely on those guys. They're flakey." He chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "I still don't trust that Isaac kid, but so far he's done a good job of watching you." Adveana stepped away and moved her bangs away from her eyes. "No matter what, you'll be first.." He glanced out of her window and sighed. "Close that thing before you go to bed."

He walked out without another word and she closed the door behind him. Turing to her window, she expected Isaac to be waiting for her. A frown found her face when he wasn't. Adveana let a sigh escape from her lips as she made her way to her bed. _Just in case._

She secretly hoped he'd climb through her window and fall asleep with her, but she wasn't going to keep them up to high. Adveana curled up beneath her covers, Isaac's sweater in her arms as she closed her eyes. "I won't say it.. I'm not.. " She curled her lips further into a frown. _ I'm not going to tell him I'm disappointed.. I won't say it._

&^%$# !~&^%$#

_Oh, Yeah yeah.._

_This is more than I typical kind of thing._

_Felt a jones in my bones and you were touching._

_Whooah, didn't want to take it slow.._

Her radio had turned itself on. Adveana sat up and found Stiles standing at her door again, lacrosse stick firmly in his hands. "Adveana! Are you ok?" Once again, her things were strewn about her room. Her window was closed, and upon Stiles' inspection, it was locked. Her heart raced as she took it all in.

"Are you doing this in your sleep? I mean, it doesn't get this way with locked windows. No one can climb in." Adveana shook her head. "I left the window open so that Isaac could come in. I never locked it." Stiles gave her seriously creeped out look and motioned for her to come to him.

Without hesitation, she did as she was told and he pushed her behind him. He turned to her, mouthing the words, _call my dad_. Her fingers never moved so fast as she dialed the number. When it rang, Stiles began to look around the room. "Adveana, is everything ok?" She tried to pull Stiles to her, but he wasn't within her reach. "Come home. Please." She tried not to show that she was scared, but it slipped through anyway.

"What's going on? Is someone there?" She bit her lip and tried to keep her tears back. "Yes." Stiles carefully opened her closet door to reveal, that no one was behind it. He sighed and took the phone from her. "Dad, there's no one here. We got it all wrong. But someone needs to dust for prints or something. Someone is seriously trashing her room."

The sheriff rolled his eyes on the other line and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'll be there shortly. Calm Adveana down. She sounded like she was crying." He hung up the phone and jumped into his car without a moment's notice.

Stiles handed her phone back and went to open her bedroom door. Adveana screamed and Stiles once again pulled her behind him. "Adveana. You're prolonging the process." Jared stood in her doorway with a tired sigh. Stiles held his lacrosse stick, ready to swing. "HOW DID YOU GET IN?!"

He looked at Stiles and Stiles shut his mouth. "You aren't answering my calls. You're not returning my messages. The closer it gets to your birthday, the more dangerous you'll become. Listen to me. I'm your father." Adveana narrowed her eyes and glanced about her room. She had to find a weapon. Anything to defend herself with.

"Because you're doing crazy things like this! How did you even get in here? A normal father wouldn't stalk his daughter like this!" _Isaaac.. where are you? I need you._ She was getting more and more frightened as the seconds past. "Don't be scared. I'm not going to hurt you."

Stiles found his voice and pressed the end of his lacrosse stick to Jared's chest as he tried to take a step forward. "What do you mean she'll become more dangerous? What aren't you telling her?" Jared shot Stiles a deadly glare, showing him he needed to back off. "It's none of your concern." He reached out for her hand and held it there.

"Come with me. We need to go." Adveana shook her head and pulled Stiles closer to her. "I'm never going anywhere with you." Jared closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. "Stop making this more difficult than it should be. What am I going to do? Kill my own flesh and blood?" His eyes went soft as he looked at her and she shook her head.

"No." Before Jared could say anything else, there was a gun to his head. "What are you doing to my kids." Stiles lowered his weapon as his own father spoke. "Dad, he came out of nowhere." There was a moment as the sheriff threw cuffs on Jared and looked at the teens. "Are you guys ok?" Adveana hesitated before nodding. "I'm going to stay home today.. Ok? Stiles too.. I don't.. I can't.." He nodded and looked at Jared. "What are you doing? Don't you think she's been through enough?"

The sheriff hauled Jared down to his car as Adveana fell to the floor. Stiles gave her a worried smile and held her close to him. "Don't worry. Batman's here." She stayed silent as they heard his father and her own drive away. "Adveana, what are you thinking?" She looked up at him, her eyes spilling over with tears. "I won't say it…" ….

^%$# !

How was that Chapter?! Hope you enjoyed! Please review and I'll post a new chapter asap! I love you guys!


	17. Stay

OHMYGOSHNESS! Thank you for the review's guys! I love you all so much! Your kind words make me want to update more often! Just so that I have a set schedule, look forward to me putting a new chapter every to every other Wed! I have set that day aside for you guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Read and Review!

**I do not own MTV's Teen Wolf. But I do own my OC's. Enjoy!

Chapter 17:

Stay

"Is there something you know that I don't Derek?" Isaac looked up at Derek, hopeful that his alpha would give him any info that could be helpful. Derek on the other hand, didn't even give him a second glance. "I don't know any more than you do." He let out a frustrated sigh and worked on wrapping chains around the concrete post of his home.

"Why do you keep asking me the same question over and over? The answer isn't going to change." Derek made sure the chains were secure before leaving them on the ground. "There's something different about her now. I will say that." He dusted his hands off and looked at a curious Isaac.

"What do you mean?" Derek sat him down and sighed. "She went through a rough patch, but she's getting stronger. Different. Bolder." He looked off and Isaac felt the need to push him for more information, but stopped himself. "But there's something underneath that. Something that even I can't put my finger on. But I know it's for the better."

Isaac looked off and thought for a moment. She was getting stronger. Vee wasn't letting things get to her like she used to after her parents treachery. Granted, I took some time, but she was better than she was before. "There's something else Isaac."

Derek put his hand on his beta's shoulder and looked into his eyes. "Why didn't you tell her that Jared was here, looking for her that day..?" Isaac looked away and shook his head. "She didn't need to hear that. The guy is spooky enough."

Forcing Isaac to look at him Derek hardened his gaze. "Ok, but how did he know she was here Isaac? Did you tell him? Were you both being followed? How did he just magically show up?" Isaac let that sink in as he looked at his Alpha, slightly scared. "What's so important about her, that has him stalking her this badly? What's happening to her Isaac?"

For a brief moment, Isaac couldn't think. And when he finally did, the most horrible thoughts ran through his head. "Don't try getting information out of me. It's clear that Jared has all the answers. He's hiding something about her. Something that she doesn't know herself." Silence fell between them as they tried to put together the pieces they already had.

~! !~ (~!#~ #! #(*

Adveana sat on the hood of Stiles' jeep while he spoke to Jackson and Scott about something she really didn't care about. It was one of the days that she and Isaac weren't spending time together, and it bothered her. It wasn't because they weren't together, that upset her. It was because she didn't know that she had gotten that dependant on Isaac to be happy.

She had a new family, she got her real father, and she had great friends. She didn't need Isaac so much before. So what changed? What made her need him this badly just to smile? Adveana frowned and began to cross her arms but Stiles stopped her.

"What's with the ugly face? You look like someone shit in your cornflakes." She shook her head and tried to push her thoughts away as she forced a smile. "Memories." Stiles eyed her for a moment before nodding his head. "Let's get out of here."

After dropping Scott off, and getting home, Adveana laid on Stiles' bed as he sat at his computer. "Adveana, can I talk to you about something serious?" She sat up and looked into his eyes with a scared nod. "You know you can talk to me about anything. What's up?"

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Scott and I think you should talk to your father. I mean, there's something wrong with the guy, yeah, but he's hiding something from you. The only way you can find out what it is, is to actually talk to him."

Her blood ran cold as she thought of Jared. "Papa Stilinski said it isn't safe. I'm not-" Stiles gave her a hard look that shut her mouth. "Being with Isaac isn't safe, but you're doing that anyway. You're hanging out with Derek's pack, and that's dangerous. You're running with the wolves Ana. Ever stop to think why Isaac hesitates sometimes?"

She sat there in silence as he continued. "He has to stop himself from ripping you apart. You think that he doesn't have those thoughts? Feeling your flesh between his teeth? Hearing your bones crunch? Just, throwing you around and killing-" She jumped from his bed, her face streaming with tears.

"SHUT UP! You don't know Isaac and you don't know our relationship! Don't sit there on your high horse and talk to me about what you think he does." She stormed off to her room and locked the door behind her. He knew nothing about what she felt for Isaac. He didn't know what Isaac thought.

Adveana knew from day one that Isaac would never hurt her. Human Isaac showed her nothing but kindness, and werewolf Isaac has shown her nothing but sincerity. She let out a frustrated scream and threw her jar full of paint brushes against the wall.

She never got this angry before, so why was this happening now? She sat on the edge of her bed and stared into the broken glass. In her head, she could see it being whole again. The brushes sitting perfectly in the jar, atop her paint adorned table. "I need to get out of here."

Not waiting a moment longer, she threw on her shoes and climbed out of her window. Adveana knew that if she walked far enough, Isaac would find her and take her away. _He always takes care of me. Why do I need him so badly now? Why now? I'm better than this, I'm always going to be better than I was with them. _

She didn't know how far she walked, but the sound of an engine pulled her out of her thoughts. "Where have you been?! You know it's not safe out here!" Isaac's arms wrapped around her, pulling her into his warmth. "Vee! You're freezing!"

Her black orbs looked up at him, as if she were still dazed. "Isaac." He threw his jacket over her bare shoulders and zipped it up, kissing her forehead softly. "Stiles said he couldn't find you. We've been out here looking for over an hour."

Isaac watched as her eyes start to water. "I knew you'd find me. I just wanted to get away. I'm so sorry Isaac." When she started to break down, he couldn't help but feel sad. "What happened Vee?" He placed her on the back of his bike and wiped her tears away. "We got into a fight and I just, he.." She stopped and gathered her thoughts.

"He thinks you want to eat me. And that's the stupidest, most frustrating thing in the world. He acts like he knows you guys so well. He gets his knowledge online. He hasn't been with you. He doesn't feel the things I feel, or see the things I see." She looked down at her fingers. "I love him to death, but want to punch him in the face at the same time."

Isaac stood there for a moment, staring at the top of her head. "Let's get you home, and we'll talk more ok?" She nodded and he jumped on, taking her home quickly, to keep the others from worrying anymore.

Once back, he helped her through her window and laid her down in bed. "He's right you know." Isaac pulled her into his chest and sighed, holding her tightly. "Sometimes, I just want to bite you, and keep on biting you until you don't move anymore." He waited to feel her freeze, or pull away from him but she never did.

"But you don't do it. You don't show signs of wanting to hurt me at all. You're always so gentle with me." He smoothed the hair from her eyes as she turned to look at him. "Not once, have you tried to kill me. Not once, have you, or the others shown any malice towards me. Including Derek."

Adevana reached up, and placed her hand on his cheek. _Smooth_. Isaac's eyes fluttered closed, as she caressed him with her fingertips. Her voice dropped lower than a whisper as she gently moved them towards his hair. "Even when it's just us, in our own little world, have you done anything to put me in harms way."

There was a period of Isaac just feeling her touch his hair like she used to when they first started dating. It was the moments of her caressing him, that made him feel wanted and secure with himself. It was the indication that everything was fine, no matter what was thrown their way.

"You make me want to be better Vee. Better than everyone that's done us wrong. Better than every bad thing that could ever happen." He looked at her, and took her chin between his fingers. "I could never bring myself to hurt you, the way the world has hurt us before." He kissed her softly and felt as she started to melt. "I couldn't bear it, if I were the one that made you cry."

His hand slipped to her waist and Isaac couldn't help but dig his fingers into her soft skin. "You always tell me what I need to hear." She smiled against his lips as he began to slip her shirt over her head. "Wait." She pulled away and sat up. "Can you do me a favor?" Isaac nodded and smiled at her, hearing as her heart started to beat a little faster. "Anything for you Vee."

She got to her feet and made her way to her easel. Adveana's pants fell to the ground as she set it up in front of her bed, positioning it to face him as she grabbed her stool. "Stay." She walked to the end of room, to look for the broken jar filled with her paint brushes, and pencils, but didn't find it. Instead, she found it sitting on top of her table, with the paints, as if it were never broken. In fact, it looked brand new.

Confused, she glanced at her door and found it still locked. "Oh, I guess, Stiles climbed through my window and got a new jar for me." Isaac, also confused, agreed with her. "Shirt off, and just, relax. I promise, this won't take long." He nodded and did as he was told. He couldn't help but smirk at his girlfriend. Watching as she blushed the entire time she drew his figure on canvas.

Feeling his eyes on her, was nerve-wracking to say the least. But having him with no shirt on, always made her heart beat much faster than it should. Adveana drew his lean, muscular form on her bed, fighting the urge she had to quit and jump in with him. She drew the curls of his hair and thought of the first time she touched them. His face was scared, and her hands, her heart, were hesitant.

She knew now. Back then, he was afraid she'd hurt him, or find out his secret. And she was afraid she'd lose him. Glancing down to his lips, she couldn't help but bite her own. _Soft._ It was the only thought that ran through her head when he finally kissed her. The blood rushed to her face as she smiled at him.

"What's going through your mind over there?" His blue eyes sent shivers down her spine as he looked over at her. "Feelings. Just, so many feelings Zicks." She finished her outline of him and put her pencil down. "What kind of feelings?"

With a giggle, she crawled under the covers at the foot of the bed, and made her way up. "Just girl feelings." Isaac pulled them back, and she tore down every brick that remained from the wall she had built up so long ago. His smile, amazed her. It was the same smile that he had always given her, but different.

"It finally reached your eyes." Her hands caressed his cheekbones as she pulled him down to kiss her. "What were you thinking about?" Isaac was scared of how soft she spoke. Like, she didn't want to know the answer, for fear of disturbing his thoughts. "Of how much I love you. How happy you make me." His put his hands on the side of her head and kissed her a few times before letting out a sigh. "Of how scared I am to lose you. But I know, I never will."

She smiled and lay against his side. "Will you stay the night? We can skip school tomorrow, and just be stupid foolish teenagers in love." He chuckled and nodded. "I'd do anything as long as you're the one I'm doing it with." Adveana tried to hide her yawn and failed. Isaac began to run his hands against her soft back, until he knew that she was asleep. He soon followed.

During the night, Isaac woke up to a familiar smell. He found his nose buried deep in Adveana's hair and looked at her in the available light. Without waking her, Isaac began to kiss her exposed shoulder. "I love the way you smell like orchids after the rain." His hand caressed her softly, moving any stray hairs out of his way.

"And your skin is always so smooth." He placed another kiss on her skin and inhaled deeply. He was content. Pulling her in closer, he couldn't help but tune in on the steady beating of her heart. This girl, held so much power over him, with just a smile, a look, a touch.

Isaac leaned in close to her ear, whispering softer than he thought he could. "I love how strong you are, when I know it's the last thing you want to be." He closed his eyes and felt as her hand clasped over his. "You make me better." Adveana moaned in her sleep as she moved closer to his warmth. "You keep me sane." It didn't take long for Isaac to drift back into a comfortable sleep.

~!~!~*! &!

"Sometimes, I don't get why you want me to bring you here. You almost got killed here." Adveana smiled back at Isaac as she pulled him through the woods. "I know. But it's the quietest place I know, besides the graveyard." Silence fell between them and Isaac couldn't help but notice the way she seemed to have walked a bit faster.

"I talked to Stiles. He's right. You should see your father. Derek also agreed." Adveana's head turned to him in an instant. "No." Her voice wasn't cold, like it would've been if she were speaking to Stiles. "I do what's best for me, and clearly Jared isn't what's best." She turned forward and quickened her pace.

"Then why haven't you pressed charges against him? You don't want to admit it Vee, but you care about him." He quickened his pace to match hers and looked at the top of her head. She refused to look at him. "I know the signs. He's your father. You don't want to get him into any more trouble than you have. You're not seeing him, because you want to protect him."

Isaac grabbed her shoulders and stopped her. "But you have to realize something. He's hiding information from you. He knows something about you, and he's _trying_ to tell you. You're refusing to listen." Adveana crossed her arms and looked away from him. He could see the tears starting to form.

"Vee, look at me." When she didn't budge, he leaned down, and too her face into his hands. "Look. At. Me." He let out a low growl and she turned her gaze to him. His eyes flashed gold and she looked down. "Talk to him. Just, talk to him. That's all we're asking." Before she could speak, she heard an extra pair of footsteps approach them.

Isaac instantaneously had his arms around her, preventing her from getting away, as Derek and Jared came into view. "What, .. Isaac.. Derek? What are.." She tried to break free but couldn't. Derek glanced between the three and let out a loud yell, causing her to stay still. "Adveana, you need to calm down and listen to me."

She crossed her arms and Isaac let her go once he knew she wouldn't run. "I don't need to do anything you tell me Derek. You're not my .." She stopped herself and turned to Jared with a scowl. "Like it or not Adveana, you are. If you're with Isaac, you get me too. Isn't that what you told me once?" She blushed at the memory and turned her head away from them all.

"Adveana, listen to –" She let out a frustrated groan and pointed to them. "All of you keep telling me to listen. Well guess what? I don't exactly do as I'm told." She went to walk away, but Isaac grabbed her wrist. "I'm sorry, but I can't let you walk away." The look she gave him, broke his heart. It was the look that said he betrayed her trust. It was the same look she gave him when he revealed himself to her.

"If anything happens, we'll find you. But we can't stay around to protect you. Jared, .. You have to stay here with Jared. You have to listen to what he says. I'm sorry." He let her go and Derek began to drag him away. "You're always supposed to be here Isaac…" When he was out of sight she felt as a hand clasped over her shoulder.

"We have a lot to talk about Adveana." She looked at him and saw that his face shown deep concern. He sat her on a stump and kneeled in front of her. "Your mother, she loved you so much. She .. we both had, so much to teach you. You have so much to learn." He placed his hand on her knee and she didn't have the heart to move it away.

"You've been stalking me. Breaking into houses. You've been harassing me with messages, and phone calls. You came to my school unannounced!" Adveana knew she had every right to be angry. She needed to yell at him. She needed to tell him how much she hated him for all the things he's done to her. And, for not finding her sooner.

"I know, and I'm sorry for that. But this can't wait any longer. I can't let you continue your run with wolves, when you're unable to defend yourself." Fear started to set in as she looked down at her father. "Wolves. ..? Then you know that they…?" He nodded and she tried to get to her feet. "Stay." Her heart started to beat faster as she sat there. As much as she wanted to get up and run. As much as she wanted to scream for Isaac at the top of her lungs, she couldn't. She couldn't move, no matter how hard she tried…

~! ~ ~ #~ #~

Again, it takes me so long to get a chapter out. I'm so very sorry for that. But as I have stated before, I will be getting them out every to every other Wed. So check often. I miss writing for this story and I miss hearing what you have to say. I hope you guys enjoyed! Review please!


	18. Power

Sorry for the cliffhanger. I just knew that I'd post this chapter soon after the other. I needed to leave you with a little suspense! I love you guys, and I love the reviews that you give. You don't know how much that means to me. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and as always, please review!

**Disclaimer: I do not own MTV's Teen Wolf. I do own my OC's. Enjoy!

Chapter 18:

Power.

~!~! ~! #! #! # !

"I'm sorry for leaving you with him, but you can't be mad at me forever. It's been a week Vee." Isaac trailed behind Adveana like a lost puppy and watched as she took her best friends pinky into hers. "Boy's gotta point. I mean, so he left you with your crazy stalker dad? Pssssh. He knew what he was doing." He narrowed his eyes at Jess as she rolled her own. "Oh wait.. then again, he left you with your crazy stalker dad, who broke into your house! I'd stay mad for a year."

Adveana tried to hide her smirk but failed. "I'm sorry Vee." Jess gave her a look, telling her not to fold under his puppy eyes, and she stuck her chin out. "Jess is right. You can't take control of _my_ life. It's mine, not yours. You'll know when your punishment's over. Right now, I have class. Bye Lahey." She gave him the wide eyed Jasmine look and Jess scrunched up her face. "Oh, she's calling you by your last name. This isn't a good sign."

Isaac whined and watched as she walked into the classroom. He turned and began walking the other way when he felt a hand slip into his. "I love you." Adveana pulled him down, placing a kiss on his cheek before walking back into her class. He couldn't help but smile and watched as she retreated without looking back.

During lunch hour, Isaac sat with Boyd and Erica. Scott and Stiles soon joined with the grumpiest of all expressions on their faces. "What you guys did, was stupid." Isaac rolled his eyes and bit into his food. "She's still alive isn't she?" He didn't want to admit to them that he was scared of losing her that day.

"But leaving her there wasn't the smartest move. Who even came up with that idea?" Erica looked at him with narrowed eyes and gave him a slight smirk. "Why do you want to know? Upset because you didn't think of it yourself?"

Stiles threw some food at her and Isaac couldn't help but laugh. All too soon, arms wrapped around his neck and he could feel as Adveana pressed her lips against his cheek. "It was Derek's idea. Jared told me." She made herself comfortable on his lap and looked at her group of friends. "Don't worry so much. I'm ok. Nothing is going to happen. Isaac won't let that happen. Right Zicks?"

He nodded and put his arms around her waist. "I'll find you if something ever tries to tear us apart." She smiled, knowing that he wasn't usually this open in front of his pack. Scott looked at them both before clearing his throat. "What happened that day? You kind of came home and ignored us all for days. You didn't even show up for school."

Adveana got that far off look in her eyes before she shook her head and sighed quietly. "Nothing significant. Which reminds me. I have to study! I'll see you later tonight right?" She turned to face Isaac, her eyes wide. He leaned in and kissed her lips without hesitation. "I'll be there before you fall asleep." She pulled herself away from him and waltzed away before the flood of questions she knew would come.

Boyd looked at Isaac with a worried look. "You should probably ask her what Jared is supposedly teaching her. She looks like it isn't something pleasant." Isaac glanced back to make sure she wasn't there before nodding. "I know. And I've tried, but she won't tell me anything." He made a face and continued eating. It wasn't like him to regret any of his choices. He was definitely regretting this one.

~!~ #~! #~ #~ #~ #

"Stop thinking about him!" Adveana looked at her father with narrowed eyes and crossed her arms. "No." She sat down on the only stump in the woods and turned her head away. "We know you have the power Adveana. Stop being so stubborn. You're exactly like your mother." At the mention of the mother she never knew, Adveana's face softened. "You always say that. I'm not her, if I can't be like her."

Jared sighed and rubbed his temples before kneeling in front of her. "Your mother was stubborn to a fault. I could never get her to do anything." He got that far off look on his face as he smiled. "She had all these things she wanted to teach you. She would always say, 'When Adveana get's old enough, I'm going to show her the proper way to do this. You're crap at it.' And I'd get so mad at her."

Adveana let out a giggle, bringing him back from his thoughts. "She loved you. Oh how she loved you." He patted her hand before getting to his feet. "You're in the beginning stages. Right now, I need you to forget about him and concentrate. It's distracting you. When you get control over it, then you can do as you please. I'm not asking you to stop caring about the boy completely."

Just as she was about to protest, Isaac came into view. "Vee, what are you doing out here?" He gave her a quizzical look, receiving her doe like stare back at him. "Nothing substantial. Brain exercises." She gave him a smile and Jared cleared his throat. "I had an agreement with Derek that you, and the rest of the pack would avoid this area Monday and Wednsday of every week."

Isaac narrowed his eyes and took a step toward Adveana. "Yeah, well, something told me to come here." Jared looked at Adveana and she eyed the ground. "You need to leave, while I talk to her. This is something beyond your barbaric comprehension." At the moment the insult left his mouth, Adveana yanked Isaac behind her. "You will NOT talk to my boyfriend that way. You have NO right."

Her eyes flashed at him, drawing out a smile from her father. "Good, hold on to that feeling." She took Isaac's hand and shook her head. "I'm done for today. My head hurts and I just.." When her grip loosened, Jared took a step forward.

"Adveana, don't close your eyes. Not yet." Isaac could smell the blood before it dripped from her nose. His arms opened, just as she fell back. "Shit." Jared kneeled as Isaac brought her to the ground. "Stubborn." He wiped the blood from her nose and sighed. "Don't spend the night with her. It isn't safe. Listen to me on this one. If she lost you, no one would be safe."

He shot Isaac an uneasy look before allowing him to take her home. _What does he mean? How could she hurt anyone? She barely does well when Derek trains her. And what exactly is Jared doing to her? Why was she this, weak?_ Isaac took a deep breath and looked at the girl in his arms. She smelled weak. He could smell that she was in pain. There wasn't anything he could do about it and it was starting to frighten him.

When he laid her in her bed, she opened her eyes. "Ugh, my heeeeaaaad." He chuckled at the way she groaned and got a playful hit to the chest as a response. "What's going on out there? Why are you in the woods alone with him now?" She shifted so that he could lay beside her. "It's complicated." Her hands ran through his hair and he closed his eyes for a moment. "He told me not to stay tonight."

Adveana hesitated for a moment before answering him. "Then you can't stay." His eyes snapped open to look at her. It was sullen, indicating that she wanted him to stay. "You never listened to him before. I thought you'd fight this one." She let out a small sigh and shook her head. "If he says no, I can't say yes."

He pulled himself away from her and shook his head. "What did he tell you? What's going on? We promised to tell each other what the other wanted to know." She bit her lip and looked away from him. "I know exactly how you feel, but I just can't tell you right now. I promise you that I will as soon as every little thing is sorted. Just don't run away like I did ok?"

She looked back at him, her eyes wide with hope. He wanted to growl at her, to get the girl he loved so much to tell him what he wanted to know, but once he saw that her eyes were almost filled with tears, he stopped himself. "Alright. But don't keep me waiting long." Without another word, he jumped out of her window, leaving her alone. Something he promised he'd never do too. "The tables have turned Isaac. It's not safe for you now." Pulling the blankets up to her chin, she decided sleep was better than sitting alone in her room. At least in her dreams, she was surrounded with the people she loved.

~!~!#%$# !~ #

"Jess, can I tell you something?" Jess looked up from her notes and blew some hair away from her face. "Yeah, what's up?" At the sight of her friends serious face, she put down her pen and gave her all the attention she had. "Do you think Jared is changing me?" Jess smiled and shook her head, sitting up to Adveana's level.

"Not really. You're still head strong and stubborn as fuck." Adveana laughed and looked down. "He tells me that I'm just like my mother." She looked at the pen in her hand and saddened smile spread across her face. "I feel like I'm trying to be the daughter she would've wanted me to be." Jess reached over and patted her hand, getting her attention. "You're exactly who she would've wanted you to be."

In that moment, Adveana didn't have the strength anymore. She dropped her things and fell into her best friends arms. Jess held her tightly, letting the smaller girl cry into her arms. "I don't know how hard it is for you right now. But I'm damn sure that she's proud of you. You survived. _Twice. _You kept fighting Adveana. What mother wouldn't be proud of that?"

Adveana nodded and pulled away after some time. Wiping her eyes she gathered her things. "Ugh. I'm such a cry baby." They laughed and started working on homework all over again. Adveana never looked up at she spoke softly. "Thank you Jess." Jess beamed at her friend and nodded. "You always wanted me to tell the truth."

The time passed and all too soon there was a knock on the front door. Adeveana gathered her things and Jess walked her down. Upon opening the door, Stiles stood there with a giant smile. "Let's get the hell outta here." He grabbed Adveana's things and walked to the Jeep while she said her goodbyes to Jess. "To be honest, I always thought you'd be with Stiles. He was always taking care of you back then."

Adveana laughed and glanced over at Stiles. "Nope. That would've ruined this great dynamic we have. He's my brother of sorts. Like you're my sister. It's just wrong to try to fuck that up." She put her arms around Jess and gave her a tight squeeze. "I'll see you later." Without a second thought, Adveana hopped into Stiles' Jeep and they drove off towards the woods.

"We're all worried about you Ana. We just want to make sure you're ok." She reached over and placed her hand on his. "I'm fine. It's just a few exercises. He's not hurting me in any way. I would've told Batman." He gave her a glance before nodding. "Ok."

He dropped her off and Adveana made her usual hike towards their spot. "We're not going to train much today." Adveana looked up to see Jared waiting for her by the stump. He had two books in his hand and a sad look on his face. "What's that for?" He handed them to her and placed his free hand on the top of her head. "It's your mothers journal, and diary. I want you to read them."

He motioned towards the wood and Isaac came from behind a tree. "I'm here to take you home. He called me specifically." Adveana nodded, unable to really speak. "Read them, and when you fully understand, call me. Then we'll start training again. Until then Adveana, I can't do anything." Isaac pulled her onto his back and smiled at him. "She'll be ok."

Jared sighed and reached up, knowing that Adveana wasn't processing everything as quickly as he would've hoped. Smoothing the hair from her eyes he smiled. "Read them ok? And it's ok to tell Isaac. I think he can handle it." Adveana smiled back and spoke softly. "Ok Jared." Isaac walked off and lead her quietly towards his bike. He placed her on and strapped her helmet securely. He didn't like the eerie silence between them. She was always so talkative. This wasn't her.

Once back in her room, Isaac waited as she showered and cleaned up before getting into her bed. He laid beside her and watched as she cracked open to the first page of her mothers diary.

"_Adveana Marie Mionette. 7 lbs, 3 ounces. She has these beautiful black eyes like mine. And her fathers incredibly monstrous eyebrows. I hope she grows out of that. She gave me a smile. A perfect smile, from a perfect baby. I know she's going to be an amazing woman when she grows up. I'm going to make sure of that. I love her so much."_

Adveana glanced at Isaac and he wiped away a tear from her cheek. "He wasn't lying. Your mom loved you, and your monstrous eyebrows." He chuckled as she gave him a smile. "At least you grew out of them." She nodded and continued reading out loud.

"_It's been a while since I've written in this. Between work and College, plus a new baby, life is getting to me. I do have good news though. Adveana is gaining weight! Her chubby little cheeks are even more fun to pinch and tickle. She recognizes me as her mother. Jared says he can feel her ask for me on the days he's watching her. Like she knows I'm the better caregiver. Oh Jared. He is amazed by that little girl. I can see that she's got daddy wrapped around her little finger, but she's definitely mommy's little angel. I feel like she's going to be a force to messed with."_

She flipped the page and skimmed it before looking at Isaac. "You're not allowed to tell anyone this ok? Not until I fully know ok?" Isaac nodded and pulled her in closer.

"_She did it! Adveana is truly my daughter! She flashed her eyes! And at 6 months old! She's going to powerful. I'm so proud of my little princess. Her father was beyond ecstatic. He's already writing a list of things he needs to teach her from his side of the family. I'm going to teach her the right way to do things. Adveana, mommy is so proud of you. I can't wait to teach you everything I know."_

Adveana sighed and turned to Isaac. "You're, a werewolf?" She shook her head and pulled away from him. "No, if I were, I'm sure you'd be able to smell it." Isaaac waited while she tried to gather her thoughts. "Then what are you? A wizard or something?" Adveana laughed and he cracked a smile at her. "You're a wizard Vee." Shaking her head she got to her feet. "Jared says I'm something far more complicated than that." Isaac moved to the edge of her bed and Adveana grabbed the journal as she placed the diary down.

Skimming through a few pages, she found what she was looking for. There was an unnatural silence between them as she thought to herself. Isaac could see the way her mind was trying to work fast enough to come up with an answer easy enough for him to understand. When he saw the light bulb go off in her head, he knew she was ready.

Keeping the journal in her hand, she grabbed her paintbrush jar from her desk, and threw it against the wall. It shattered into a thousand sharp pieces and Isaac jumped to his feet. "VEE! What are you doing?!" She stopped him from cleaning it up and shook her head.

"Just, just watch ok?" She pictured a new jar sitting on her desk. Isaac watched as the glass seemed to reverse, and set itself back onto its designated spot. She smiled at his astonished face and bit her lip. "I'm a mixed breed. My mother was sort of a witch. My dad, he's telekinetic." Pushed him to sit back on her bed and sat beside him. "For the longest time, I was trying to figure out how my name never changed. How it's always been, Adveana."

She threw the book onto the desk, letting it stop right before hitting the table. It hovered there and Isaac couldn't take his eyes away from it. "My mother couldn't protect me because she was drugged. Like my fake father had done to so many other victims. So when Bridget found me, I projected my need to be taken care of, to be saved into her head. I was too young to know that they were the bad guys. Without knowing, I put the thought of my name, into her head, and triggered her motherly instincts to take care of me."

The book hit the table and Isaac looked at her. "So for a week, you've been trying to control this?" She nodded and spoke softly. "I haven't been able to do much awake, but in my sleep.." She pointed around her room and Isaac recalled the incident when her things were scattered on the floor. "I was trying to grasp that. This is the most I can do. I have to keep studying."

Isaac looked at her and saw her eyes filled with determination. That's when it clicked for him. "He doesn't want me there to distract you. He's teaching you to protect yourself." Adveana nodded and sighed softly. "He doesn't realize that I do need you there. When you're gone, you're all I focus on. Which could get me killed."

He looked back at the book on the table then turned his gaze to her. "Bring it back here." She bit her lip and he widened his eyes. "Don't do that. You know you can. Just do it." She nodded and opened her hand. He could hear the book moving around on her desk, but he never took his eyes away from her.

Isaac watched as her pupils enlarged and turned a deep purple. Within seconds, the book was once again in her hands. "You're eyes change too." He leaned his forehead into hers and sighed. "If Derek would've bitten you.." She looked at him and he knew exactly what she would say. "I would've died. I can't be turned. That's too much power for one person to handle." Her hand found his cheek and he could feel as it slipped into his hair.

_What does this mean for our future? This is the girl I want to spend the rest of my life with. She's the only stable person I've known. Will I lose her? Will she be forced to choose her father over me?_

Adveana pressed her lips against his and smiled softly. "Don't think anything bad Zicks. I can see it written all over your face. Whatever questions you have, ask Jared. He'll know." She pulled him to lay down with her and felt as he tangled his own fingers in her hair. "I'm afraid, he's going to tell me exactly what I don't want to hear."

There was another bout of silence before she spoke again. "I may have all this power Zicks, but I'm always going to need you by my side. You're the reason for it. You're my anchor. Like I'm yours. Whatever he says, I'm never going to run away from you. I make my own choices."

_She has all this power. All of this dangerous power. Maybe she didn't need protecting anymore. Not from him, not from anyone. She was in a pack of her own._ Isaac felt it. He was going to lose her…

%$# !~ #$# ! #$

WOOOOOO.. Some of you had it right. Yay! I hope you enjoyed. I look forward to hearing from you. If you have any questions, find me on tumblr at, haiadabunny~~~. tumblr~~~ without the little ~~ things.. Review please! LOVE YOU GUYS!


	19. The Way

Read and Review!

**I don't own MTV's Teen Wolf, but I do own my OC's.

Chapter 19:

The Way.

It wasn't like she never had a nose bleed before. Adveana was getting used to the way the blood smell right as it pooled from her nostrils. What was truly annoying her, was the constant babying she was receiving from her boyfriend every time it happened. "Don't tilt your head back, you'll choke on it." A sigh escaped from her lips as Isaac softly pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I think I know how to take care of my own nose bleeds Zicks. I'm a big girl." A red tint covered his cheeks as she took over. "You shouldn't concentrate so hard. You're going to make your head explode." He did his best at breaking her heart with his sad puppy dog eyes. Adveana waited until the pressure in her head disappeared before speaking. "I'll be fine. Here, look."

She let go of the tissue and he watched as it hovered in the air. It didn't stay there for long before she had to bring it back up to her nose. "Ok, maybe I haven't mastered it yet." He put his arms around her worriedly and kissed the top of her head. "Stop pushing yourself to be good at it. If you can do this in your sleep, then you should be relaxed when you do it awake."

He pulled back and looked into her doe like eyes. "Let's go get ice cream." He gave her a big smile that she couldn't refuse. "Ok. Just, let me heal a little bit." Isaac agreed and waited for her to gather her things. When it looked like her nose bleed had stopped, he helped her onto the back of his bike and took off.

_I wonder what else I can do?_ Adveana held on tighter as she narrowed her eyes. They jolted forward and Isaac tried to adjust to what just happened. Without thinking, Adveana did it again, causing him to lose a little bit of control. When Isaac figured out what happened, he pulled over and ripped his helmet off. "What do you think you're doing?!" Adveana pulled her helmet off slowly and spoke quietly. "I was just trying to make us go faster."

Isaac growled at her. Not his usual growl. Not one that showed he cared. He was angry. "You can't do that. You can barely control a floating tissue, let alone two people in a moving vehicle!" She slid off the back seat and rolled her eyes. "if I knew I didn't have control I wouldn't have even tried Isaac!" Adveana's eyes flashed as she crossed her arms. "IT'S DANGEROUS!"

He let out an even louder growl, causing her to jump. "Even your own father thinks that you're not grasping this as fast as you should be. The constant nosebleeds, the head aches, the random surges!" He pointed to his bike and shook his head. "When those stop happening, then I'll be able to trust you." She tilted her head and blinked a few times.

"You don't trust me..?" Isaac went to reach for her but he stopped short when her eyes flashed at him. "That's not what I mean Vee." She shook her head and threw her bag higher on to her shoulders. "Don't bother coming to see me tonight. I have to study." No matter how much Isaac wanted to run after her, he couldn't. Something in his mind was telling him to stay. That it wasn't safe to be around her. And that frightened him.

~~# $#$ #$ #$ #$#$#$#

"Ana, you know you're hungry. Just eat a little bit. It's been two days." Stiles stood at her door, plate of food in hand. The door slowly came open and he peeked in. Adveana laid in her bed, her eyes red and puffy as she stared at him. "Did you guys…?" She sniffed and looked away. "Jared says, that as long as we're together, he can't focus on getting this kanima. And I won't be able to focus on my own training."

Stiles sat the plate on her desk and sat beside her. Hearing as she let out a few sobs. "I can't do that to him.. But I can't keep him from training either. I don't know what to do.." She fell into his arms and Stiles let out a sigh. "You have to do what's best for the both of you. And as much as I don't want to say it." He stopped when Adveana pulled away to look at him.

"Please don't say it. Don't tell me to break up with him." Stiles nodded and pulled her back in. "I won't say it. But you need to eat. Just because you guys fought two days ago, doesn't mean you should do this to yourself ok?" Adveana did as she was told and ate the food he set on the table beside them.

"I still find it hard to believe that you have … powers." She smiled at him and set her fork down. "Me too. But it's been interesting. I can almost feel it." Stiles got to his feet and ruffled her hair. "Just don't go all Carrie on us ok?" She threw a pillow at him as he walked out. Before long, she had the blankets pulled up to her chin, and her body facing away from her window. "Don't forget about the big game tomorrow!"

She smiled as she heard Stiles' muffled voice through the wall. "Never Stiles." Adveana closed her eyes and let out a soft sigh, slipping into a saddened sleep. Isaac waited until her heart slowed to climb into bed with her. "I want you to be careful at the game tomorrow. I don't want anything to happen to you." She moaned in her sleep and pulled herself closer to him. "Don't try to protect me. Protect yourself. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

Isaac pressed his lips against her forehead and felt as she tilted away from him. "Don't tell me what to do." Her eyes looked at him in the available light. "What are you doing in my room Isaac?" He looked at her with his big blue eyes and searched her face for any violent signs. "I'm sorry. I was angry and scared. I shouldn't have told you that I didn't trust you. I do. I trust that you'd do whatever you could."

She pushed him back and kept him at arm's length. "You don't trust my powers at all Isaac. Don't lie to me. I saw it in your eyes that day." With a single thought, she had him out of her bed. Isaac got to his feet and jumped on her, pinning her arms to the bed. "How can I love you, if I don't trust you."

He kissed her roughly and felt as she melted under him. There was the click of the door locking, and it brought a smile to his face. "The Sheriff is out, and Stiles is practically in a coma." She pushed herself up, and took his ear between her teeth gently. "I still have to be quiet." He pushed her back down and let out a soft growl.

It only took moments for them to have their clothes on the ground. Isaac held her pinned to the bed, his mouth clasped over her neck. He could feel the blood pulsing in her veins as he moved his lips further up. "Isaac.." Her voice was like a drug to his ears. Her heart beat against his chest, and he could feel the area between her legs radiate heat.

"GOD, you're addicting." He slid his body further up hers, positioning himself between her carefully. "Straight to the point tonight?" She rolled him over, her hair floating around her head like a halo. They were suspended in the air for only a few seconds before falling back onto the bed. Isaac slipped from her grip and took his hand, placing it on the back of her neck and pulling her down roughly.

"Let me be in control." He kissed her powerfully and heard as a loud moan escaped her lips. He knew how much she loved him being rough, and he never understood why. She was so small, so beautiful, so deadly. Her hands ran down his chest, stopping right below his belly button. Her teasing drove him wild.

Once he had her back on her back, he let out a low growl that shook them both. As if he were ordering her to stay. His left hand slid up towards her hair, grasping it tightly as he slid his way in. Adveana let in a slight gasp, and he pulled her head back. His eyes flashed gold as he leaned towards her exposed neck.

Her hips moved against his as she felt his teeth brush against her skin. The thought of him biting her, sent a surge of excitement through her body. Isaac could smell as a wave desire covered her body, causing her to arch her breasts upward.

Without missing a beat, he took his free hand and grabbed the closest one. Isaac thrust himself deeper into her as his tongue flicked over a hardened nipple. He more he did to her, the closer she was getting. He could smell it, he could _feel_ it. With each movement, she got wetter. With each touch, her heart sped up as if she were going to explode.

He couldn't take it anymore. He wanted his release. He wanted to bit her flesh and feel it between his teeth. He wanted to taste her. Adveana's body convulsed around him, sending him into his own wave of pleasure. Isaac's hips buckled as he had his own release. A contented sigh escaped her lips as he laid beside her.

"Whatever happens tomorrow Vee, we'll be ok. Right?" She felt as his arms snaked around her and she nodded. "No matter what Zicks." He buried himself further into her warmth and kissed her ear. "I love you." Tears filled her eyes as she felt him squeeze her lightly. "I love you too." That night, they both fell into an uneasy sleep.

~!~ #!#%#$! #~! #~! #

"The game's tonight. What are you going to wear? Isaac's number?" Adveana looked up at Jess, her mothers journal up to her face. "Oh, yeah. Totes." She closed her locker and continued on, Jess trailing beside her. "Are you ok? You seem a little out of it." Adveana shot her a confused look and Jess sighed. "You should be more excited. It's the finals! We could win this thing!"

Adveana let out a soft groan and closed her book. "I know. I'm just.. I'm worried." She looked away from Jess, catching Jackson's glance. "Hey, I'll talk to you later." Without waiting, she walked up to him. "Hey Jackson." He looked at her with narrowed eyes before glancing around. "I'm not the kind of person you want to be seen with. Not with that boyfriend of yours watching you."

She smiled and reached out, touching his arm. "They're not going to hurt you. They're also not going to let you hurt others. I know. Because I'll make sure of it." She let him go and walked away. Before she could get to far, Jackson called out to her. "Thank you." Adveana turned and moved the hair away from her eyes. It wasn't like Jackson to be that way to a person. He was scared of what he could do. Of what could happen. Of dying. "Don't worry."

It was a lie. There were plenty of reasons to worry. Derek had told her. Jared further explained it to her, and Isaac, he showed her. He let her see his fear. Isaac let her see how things might turn out. That's why he wanted her away from the game. He didn't want her to be one of the people that could possibly get killed. But as much as she loved him, she knew she was better off being there, than staying at home, knowing that others were getting hurt.

It seemed like the day flashed by quickly for her. Soon, she was in the stands with her Papa Stilinski, and Jared. The air between them was cold and bitter, but they kept face for the girl that sat beside them. She wore one of Isaac's jerseys and her hair was pulled back in a pony tail. Jared looked at her as she carefully scanned the field. "He didn't want you here for a reason."

Adveana turned to him and spoke softly. "That's why I brought you. So he wouldn't worry." The sheriff looked at them both and then down at the number on her chest. "Where is that boyfriend of yours? He's not even on the field." She turned to him and sighed. "He could be running late. Isaac is never the person to be on time." She let out a fake giggle that he bought and went back to watching the guys she loved most play.

Isaac wanted to run. He was going to leave her behind, but he couldn't. He showed up, right on time. Adveana had this exhausted look on her face that soon spread out in a smile. Before he knew it, he was in the game, tailing Jackson. When Stilinski joined in he made a point to protect him. After all, Stiles was important to the girl that held his heart.

Soon, they were scoring goals, and Jackson became less in control than the moment before. Isaac glanced at Adveana, and then back at Jackson, signaling for her to watch him closer. She nodded once and moved closer to the field. Jared stayed close behind. "You're not ready for this Adveana. The Kanima." He stopped when she glared at him. "I'm not letting anyone die tonight."

Stiles scored another goal, and everyone cheered. They won. Beacon Hills had won the game. Adveana held the necklace around her neck a little tighter as she watched Jackson. He had transformed. He was going after Scott and Isaac. Both were on edge as he ignored the others around him.

Jared watched as Adveana's eyes flashed purple. Her expression was emotionless as she kept her focus on Jackson. Soon, he was down on the field. And he wasn't getting back up. Jared knew. When her face held some sort of life, he relaxed. Everyone went running on the field to see Jackson's body motionless. He was dead.

Tears slid down her cheek as she looked at Isaac woefully. "I had to. I'm sorry." She had forced him to poison himself. She did it to protect them. The sheriff looked around, panicked. "Where is Stiles?! Where's my son!?" Her eyes snapped around the open area and her heart started to speed up. "No, no.. Stiles.. Not Stiles."

He turned to her, grabbing her face into his hands. "Go back to the house and stay there. You call me in case he comes home, got it?" She nodded and he gave Jared the ok to take her back. In the back of her mind, she thought that he was dead. They had taken him as payback. "He's going to be ok Adveana. He's not going to die."

Jared comforted her on the ride home. He left her there, not wanting to intrude anymore than he already had. So she waited. Adveana tuned the world around her out, as she sat in his room. When the sheriff came in, he could see it in her eyes. She had no hope. She had no life left.

It felt like days to her, but when Stiles came walking in, she was on her feet with her arms wrapped around him. "Sty… I thought.. I .. I lost you.." He hugged her tightly and buried his nose into her neck as his father wrapped his arms around them both. "A rival team beat me up. I'm sorry it took me so long to get back." Her body was wracked with sobs as he held her tightly. "I'm sorry."

When the sheriff left, Adveana sat on the edge of the bed with Stiles. She told him what she did, and he draped his arm around her. "You saved everyone. Jackson would've killed them." She nodded and he wiped away her tears. "Hey, don't cry. Please…?" Adveana nodded again and took a deep breath. "I didn't think I would have to. I hoped that I wouldn't."

Before she could react, Stiles was dragging her out of the room. "We have to go." She could feel that something wasn't right. So she followed him without protest. They stopped by Lydia's and Adveana stayed in the jeep as Stiles talked to her. But something was pulling her away. Telling her she needed to be somewhere else.

Just as she stepped outside, she saw Jared waiting for her. "Come with me." Instead of texting Stiles, she went with her father. He knew what was going on better than she did. Within minutes, they were at the warehouse. She could feel something dark surrounding them all. "Jared what?" He pushed her to the door, his face stern. "Protect him. Go. Now." She nodded and ran inside.

There was screaming, and shouting going on around them. Adveana heard Isaac's voice and immediately ran to it. He was hurt. He was getting hurt. Her heart sped up faster as his voice got louder. Soon, she was face to face with Alison, blood dripping off of her daggers. A smirk graced her lips as she looked into the smaller girls doe eyes. Isaac lay on the floor in front of her, as if she were proud of her handy work. Adveana's blood ran cold as she glanced back up at Alison. "What are you going to do? I killed your little werewolf boyfriend."

Without thinking, Adveana flung her hand back, sending Alison flying toward the wall behind her. There was a loud thud as her body hit, and fell to the ground. Blood began to drip from Adveana's nose as she walked towards Isaac. Alison got back to her feet quickly, an arrow ready to be released from her bow. Adveana bent down to see that his wounds were healing, showing that he was fine.

Her head snapped back to Alison, her eyes a fiery violet. Alison let the arrow go and again, Adveana used her power to deflect it. Arrow after arrow was flung to the side as if it were nothing. When she started throwing daggers, Adveana focused and started to have them thrown back at her.

"Adveana, don't kill her.." Isaac's voice was weak, and threw her off guard. For a moment, she turned back to see him try to pull himself up. Soon, there was a shoot pain going up her arm. Looking down, she found a dagger embedded deep into her arm, blood pouring from it quickly. She let out a scream and everything around her, was thrown back, including Isaac and Alison.

Once he could regain a little of his strength, he ran to her, grabbing her good hand and dragging her away while Alison was knocked out. Not only was the blood steadily dripping from her nose, it dripped from the hold the dagger left. Isaac quickly ripped his shirt, wrapping it around her arm. "We have to find the others." Adveana nodded and placed a kiss on his lips. "Be careful."

It didn't take them long to find them, and the Kanima. Isaac held her from running to her friends that were in clear danger. "Isaac, we have to help them." He growled at her, and she shrank back. "I'll help them. You've done enough. You're hurt." But before they could react, Stiles drove his jeep through the wall, and Lydia jumped out.

Lydia had tamed Jackson, only to have him killed by Derek and Peter. Isaac held Adveana close to his body as she let out a few sobs. But they didn't last long as Jackson transformed into a werewolf, his blue eyes shining in the light. Isaac watched as Adveana's face took it all in. Her once warm eyes, no longer held warmth. They were no longer innocent to the things around her.

The ride home for the both of them was silent, and she refused to let him stay. She said she needed to call her father, and kissed him goodnight before disappearing into the house. Isaac had an uneasy feeling as he watched her go. It wasn't something he was used to with her.

The next morning, Isaac made his way to the Stilinski home. He watched as Jared was placing bags into the trunk of his car. "Hey, what's going on?" Adveana came out, holding a box, her eyes glazed over with tears. She glanced at the men around her and watched as they gave the teenagers space.

"Hey, Vee, what's all this?" She smiled sadly and placed the box in the car before throwing her arms around him. "I'm going to spend the summer in New York with Jared." His body froze as soon at the words left her mouth. He tried to pull her off, but she wouldn't let go. "That's the way it has to be. I realized last night, that I'm not strong enough for this. I have no control. I could've killed Alison. And I don't want to burdened with the thought of knowing, it could happen again."

Isaac watched as she pulled her head away. "I can't be with you anymore." Tears were falling from her eyes. "I don't want to hurt anyone else. And I can't get in the way of your training. Jared is right. We can't be together right now." She stepped away, but he pulled her back in. "I'll wait for you. If it's just for the summer, I'll wait." She smiled and pressed her lips against his. "You have to find Boyd and Erica. You have to train. The alpha's are coming."

With one last kiss, she pulled away from him and signaled for Jared that she was ready to go. "That's the way it has to be for now Isaac. She'll be back. But she might not be the girl you once loved." Adveana nodded in slight agreement before getting into the car. Stiles walked up beside him as they watched them drive off. "She's not going to be gone forever. Beacon Hills is her home. You're the guy she's in love with. Don't worry."

Isaac shook his head. He saw it in her eyes. "She wanted me to forget her. She knew this was going to happen. She said this is the way it has to be. So fine. She'll have it her way." He jumped back onto his bike and rode off, his engine revving loudly as the tires squealed on the asphalt. The girl he fell in love with was gone. And he had to search for his missing pack members. Vee was right. That's the way it had to be. The way it all worked out. He was going to forget about her the way she wanted him to.

~!~!~ Whooooa.. Sorry it took so long. The new season threw me off my groove. Sorry about this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed. Please please please review! I don't know if I want to continue on with this or not. So I hope to hear from you guys. Love you!


End file.
